High School DXD: Pequeño Dragón Perseverante
by Morde The Cat
Summary: Una nueva aventura, en un mundo lleno de misterios, lleno de amigos y enemigos. Pero mas importante lleno de aventuras acompaña a Issei en esta nueva aventura junto a sus amigos, desde humanos, hasta demonios. El objetivo conseguir un final feliz por su puesto... claro que no sera fácil. (Multi-crossover) (IsseiXHarem) (Issei-joven) Leer esta historia te llena de Determinación.
1. Chapter 0

High School DXD: Eizoku-tekina doragon

Arco 1; Capitulo 0; Prologo.

Fuego…

Fuego…

¡FUEGO!

Un hombre de cabello castaño rojizo se levantó abruptamente de su cómoda cama, su habitación se encontraba envuelta en llamas iluminando el lugar con un mortal color naranja.

El hombre tiro las sabanas que le cubrían a un lado ignorando sus pies descalzos corrió hacia la puerta de su habitación y con una fuerte patada destruyo las puertas dejando ver un pasillo envuelto en llamas.

-¡PAPÁ! – grito una voz femenina.

El hombre se giró rápidamente a la derecha y empezó a correr al lugar donde provenía el sonido. Ni siquiera se molestó en seguir los pasillos decidiendo que le harían perder tiempo empezó a atravesar las paredes una tras otra.

El hombre llego rápidamente a la recepción de su hogar donde pudo apreciar como una niña de once años de cabello rojo oscuro el cual cubría sus ojos cargaba a un niño pequeño de cabello marrón rojizo como el suyo.

La niña esquivaba múltiples ataques de un grupo de hombres en armadura dorada las cuales la atacaban sin cuartel.

El hombre rápidamente salió de su estupor y salto hacia los guerreros, su brazo fue envuelto rápidamente en energía dorada con la cual golpeo a uno de los guerreros en la cabeza haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo con una gran cantidad de sangre saliendo de diferentes partes de su cascó, los demás hombres lo miraron con sorpresa antes de apuntar sus armas hacia él.

\- ¡Papá! – grito la niña con una sonrisa mientras el niño que tenía escondida su cabeza en el cuello de la niña abrió los ojos dejando ver unos ojos color morados llenos de miedo.

\- ¡Michino! – grito el hombre haciendo que un pequeño gato de color blanco apareciera a su lado – Saca a Akane e Issei de aquí, busca a Blair y mantenlos a salvo – ordeno.

-Entendido jefe – dijo el felino antes de saltar en dirección a los niños.

Un caballero rápidamente se puso en medio de su trayectoria y estiro su mano haciendo aparecer delante suyo un símbolo mágico, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Michino se paró en su cabeza y los estrello contra el suelo dejando al hombre inconsciente, el felino rápidamente se acercó a los niños y empezó a guiarlos.

\- ¡No dejen que las bestias huyan! – grito uno de los hombres haciendo que varios soldados se pusieran en marcha, pero el padre de los niños los detuvo rápidamente.

\- ¡Hazte a un lado bestia! ¡Por órdenes del consejo del inframundo tu especie debe ser aniquilada, no te resistas y tu muerte será menos dolorosa! – dijo el líder del grupo haciendo que el padre chasqueara su lengua en señal de molestia.

-No debería subestimar a nuestra especia, después de todo ni los Yokai ni los Nekomatas nos dejaremos matar, así como así – contesto el hombre con fuerza mientras sus brazos se envolvían en aura dorada.

Al oír su respuesta sus enemigos ni esperaron órdenes y se lanzaron contra él.

El padre cerro los ojos un momento –"Lo siento cariño no pude cumplir mi promesa" – pensó antes de abrir los ojos y lanzarse contra sus enemigos matando a uno por uno como si bailara sin dejar que lo toquen, ninguno de sus enemigos tenía tiempo para reaccionar.

Cuando el Nekomata estaba delante del líder del grupo una poderosa onda de fuego lo golpeo salvando al líder del grupo de caballeros el cual soltó un suspiro de alivio. Alivio que no duro mucho cuando una mano lo tomo del cuello y lo levanto, el caballero sintió más y más presión hasta que con un Crack su cabeza callo hacia atrás por su cuello roto.

El Nekomata miro en dirección de donde el ataque había llegado anteriormente viendo a un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules de facciones fuertes vistiendo un traje blanco con corbata roja mirando con arrepentimiento.

-En verdad lo siento – dijo el hombre.

-No, tu no lo sientes. Si no, no estarías haciendo esto Phoenix – contesto el Nekomata.

El miembro del clan Phoenix suspiro con pesar prendiendo su puño en llamas y lanzando otra onda de fuego mucho más grande que la vez anterior.

El Nekomata miro el ataque con asombro, el viento que generaba el ataque moviendo su cabello dejando ver sus ojos color miel llenos de miedo, pero a la vez de valor.

El Phoenix miro al fuego cuando noto una figura atravesando el ataque, el Nekomata con los brazos cubriendo su rostro salió del fuego y rápidamente se encontraba delante suyo conectando un poderoso golpe en su barbilla el cual lo levanto un par de centímetros.

Antes de que el Nekomata pudiera continuar su ataque el Phoenix tomo su puño y prendió su mano en fuego haciendo que el Nekomata se encogiera un poco por el dolor.

Lo último que el Nekomata vio fue un poderoso fuego blanco antes de que todo se volviera oscuro.

[:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3]

El miembro del clan Phoenix se encontraba viendo el cadáver chamuscado del Nekomata que se encontraba a sus pies, su rostro solo reflejaba arrepentimiento al ver al hombre muerto lleno de quemaduras y con el rostro casi irreconocible.

-Papá… - una voz asustada le hizo voltearse solo para ver al niño menor de antes mirando el cadáver de su padre en el suelo.

El Phoenix trato de acercarse cuando el niño soltó un desgarrador grito a la vez que una poderosa aura salía de su cuerpo. Una cola y orejas de gato salieron de su cuerpo y en su brazo izquierdo apareció un guantelete rojo con una joya verde.

\- ¿Ese es…? – murmuro el hombre.

Antes de que pudiera acercarse una voz grito;

-Pumkim-Pumkim Halloween Canon! –

Una enorme calabaza naranja golpeo al Phoenix estrellándolo contra la pared generando una polvareda, el hombre se levantó lentamente con varias heridas cerrándose gracias a su fuego, pero mirando su traje con lastima.

-Era nuevo… - murmuro antes de mirar a su atacante.

Su atacante era una hermosa mujer de cuerpo delgado de cabello morado largo con dos mechones formando espirales y grandes ojos dorados, se vestimenta consiste de un vestido corto sin mangas el cual deja ver casi perfectamente sus muslos, unas mangas negras que cubres desde sus codos hasta sus manos, unas botas altas de color negro y un sombrero de bruja puntiagudo negro.

El Phoenix al ver a la mujer no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco por su reveladora apariencia.

-Issei-nya – dijo la mujer tomando al niño en brazos el cual se encontraba inconsciente ya sin ningún rastro de su guantelete.

La mujer miro al hombre con ira en sus brillantes ojos dorados haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda del rubio.

Rápidamente la mujer dio un gran salto y debajo de ella apareció una enorme calabaza de Halloween la cual se llevó a ambos a gran velocidad.

El hombre suspiro antes de empezar a caminar lejos de ahí sin darse cuenta como el cadáver del Nekomata desaparecía rápidamente.

[:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3]

Varios días después…

Cerca del monte Ebbot…

Europa…

Un niño de cabello marrón rojizo de ojos morados caminaba por el bosque al lado de una mujer de cabello morado la cual se encontraba masticando alegremente un pescado, el niño miro su pescado y dio un pequeño mordisco haciendo que la mujer a su lado sonriera aún más.

-¿Esta rico Issei-nya? – pregunto a lo que el niño asintió con un pequeño rubor mientras masticaba haciendo que la mujer soltara un chillido para luego tomarlo en brazos.

-¡Eeeep! –

-¡Eres tan lindo Issei-nya no es justo que seas un niño! – exclamo abrazándolo con fuerza.

Ambos siguieron caminando o más bien ella siguió caminando con Issei en sus brazos el cual se encontraba sonrojado.

Ambos empezaron a subir el monte cuando encontraron un enorme agujero por el cual no se veía fondo.

La mujer miro a Issei y sonrió como el gato chechire.

-Tía Blair… - dijo Issei mirando nerviosamente el agujero.

-¡Vamos Issei-nya! Será una gran aventura – dijo Blair para luego saltar haciendo que Issei gritara mientras ambos se perdían en la oscuridad sin saber que sin duda alguna sería la mejor aventura de sus largas vidas.

Llenas de risas…

Lagrimas…

Amistades…

E incluso…

Amor…

[:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3]

Openin Volumen 5 RWBY

La música empieza a sonar mostrando diferentes localizaciones, el techo una casa, una habitación con una mujer dormida, una habitación del trono y un enorme pino y en todos aparece una sombra la cual devora el color de cada lugar.

~Back to the Fairy tale~

[~De vuelta al cuento de hadas~]

Aparece Blair sentada comiendo un pescado viendo como Issei sale de la casa siendo seguido por tres chicas todos con uniforme escolar.

~Back to the show~

[~De vuelta al show~]

Aparece Issei de quince años sentado en el techo de su hogar mirando al cielo viendo imágenes de su hogar quemado.

~Back to the Wall and there´s nowhere to go~

[~De vuelta al muro y no hay adónde ir~]

Aparece una chica de cabello rosa hasta el cuello, ojos azules claros llenos de determinación mirando a una mujer de cabello negro dormir.

~Hopeless and desperate, all Paths adverse~

[~Desalentados y desesperados, todos los caminos son adversos~]

Aparece un gato antropomorfo de corta estatura de color blanco y ojos amarillos con pañuelo verde en su cuello en su cuerpo sentado en un árbol mirando una pequeña libreta.

~Things lookin´ bleak and they´re bound to get worse~

[~El futuro es sombrío y va a ponerse peor~]

Aparece un chico sentado en un trono rodeado de varias mujeres las cuales están paradas a sus lados mientras él sonríe con sus ojos rojos brillando con poder mientras una pequeña flecha rodeada de un aura azul vuela a su alrededor.

Después de eso todas las imágenes desaparecen mostrando el título.

High School DXD: Eizoku-tekina doragon

(N/A: Dragón perseverante)

La escena cambia rápidamente mostrando a Issei desaparecer en un destello morado, luego a la chica peli-rosa levantarse y salir de la habitación mientras una creatura sale de su espalda, luego al gato saltar del árbol y empezar a correr para finalmente ver al vampiro levantarse de su trono y empezar a caminar siendo seguido por las mujeres.

~Helpless and doomed~

[~Desamparados y condenados~]

El vampiro sale de su castillo con una sonrisa, pero frunce el ceño al ver a un horrible hombre con apariencia repugnante sonriéndole cuando una luz verde llama su atención haciéndole mirar al cielo antes de que la imagen desaparezca.

~And there´s no way to win!~

[~Y no hay forma de ganar~]

Aparece Issei sentado en un sofá apoyando su barbilla en su mano mirando por la ventana, a su lado una figura envuelta en una capucha roja limpiando su florete y al lado de esta una chica de cabello café equilibrando un cuchillo en su dedo.

~Goals unachievable, faith running thin~

[~Metas inalcanzables, la fe se va agotando~]  
Un esqueleto con un saco negro y bufanda blanca mira a los tres adolescentes con los brazos cruzados con exasperación cuando un cuchillo pasa al lado de su cabeza haciéndole soltar un suspiro

~Lost and forlorn~

[~Perdidos y desolados~]

Luego voltea a su derecha donde se encuentra una chica de cabello marrón y ojos cafés claros que al ver que la observan baja la vista sonrojada.

~Impossible odds~

[~Probabilidades imposibles~]

Esta da un gran respiro para luego levantar la mirada mostrando unos ojos rojos y un corazón del mismo color en su pecho.

~That´s when you´ll learn you´ve been messing with gods~

[~¡Ahí es cuando descubrirás que te has estado metiendo con dioses!~]

Detrás de ella aparecen dos rostros, uno usando una armadura con una corona rodeado de un aura roja y otro completamente oscuro solo pudiéndose ver una enorme sonrisa blanca.

~Send in your Grimm~

[~Envía tus Grimm~]

Aparecen varias figuras en las sombras con una figura más grande detrás a la cual solo se le ven los ojos de color rosa.

~Tear off my limb~

[~Arráncame una extremidad~]

Aparece una rubia de ojos amarillos con mirada preocupada y detrás de ella aparece un rostro aplastado y redondo lleno de arrugas con ojos blanco sin pupila y una enorme sonrisa, a su lado una mujer de cabello negro lacio con poco volumen de rostro de facciones suaves y delicadas, ojos dorados con labios rosados y el ultimo un hombre con un traje rosa con una máscara de opera sonriente pero detrás de su rostro se ve la silueta de una niña.

~Strike me with bolts of lightning~

[~Sacúdeme con descargas de rayos~]

Aparece una mujer vistiendo una capucha azul con una línea dorada con los ojos vendados sentada en una silla de ruedas y detrás de ella un hombre con un traje blanco y un visor negro.

~I won´t die!~

[~¡No moriré!~]

Aparece un chico de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color recargándose en un bastón sonriendo, a su lado un chico de cabello morado uva erizado de ojos del mismo color rasgados con los brazos cruzados y en medio de ambos una niña de cabello rojo y ojos azules sonriendo

La cámara se aleja para mostrar un lugar bajo tierra lleno de diferentes especies sobre naturales convivir en paz.

~The battle seems unwinnable~

[~La batalla parece imposible de ganas~]

Aparece una mujer hermosa de cabello carmesí y ojos azules con una chica igualmente bella de cabello negro y ojos morados a su lado luego un chico de cabello rubio pálido de ojos azules sonriendo y finalmente una chica de pequeña estatura de cabello blanco y ojos color amarillo siendo rodeados por fuego.

~But all we need´s a miracle~

[~Pero lo único que necesitamos es un milagro~]

Aparece un hombre rubio de mirada arrogante vistiendo un traje rojo con varias siluetas femeninas rodeándolo.

~Weéw going up…~

[~Vamos hacia arriba~]

Aparece una chica de cabello negro usando un vestido de lolita gótica mirando delante de ella con ojos muertos.

~We´ll never be denied!~

[~¡Jamás seremos rechazados!~]

Delante de la chica una figura en armadura negra con toques morados se encontraba arrodillándose con la mirada al suelo.

La imagen cambia rápidamente a un lugar oscuro donde Issei grita para luego ser envuelto en una armadura roja carmesí.

~Can´t Wish away the dismal days~

[~No podemos hacer desaparecer los días funestos~]

Aparecen escenas de su hogar en vuelto en llamas y distintos paisajes cubiertos de polvo para al final ver el cadáver de su padre lo cual hace que un aura dorada envuelva su armadura a la vez que un corazón morado aparece delante de su pecho cambiando los ojos verdes de su armadura a morados.

~Can´t bring back what is gone~

[~No podemos recuperar lo que hemos perdido~]

Aparece el vampiro con un ramo de rosas mirando una tumba mientras lagrimas caen por sus ojos a la vez que aprieta los puños con ira.

~Won´t waste more tears on yesteryears~

[~No malgastaremos más lágrimas en tiempos pasados~]

Rápidamente con su brazo se limpia las lágrimas y levanta la vista para ver una figura idéntica a él sonriéndole con burla haciendo que sus ojos brillen con fuerza antes de que su flecha salga disparada envolviendo todo en un brillo azul.

~Instead we´ll carry on!~

[~En lugar de eso, seguiremos adelante~]

Aparece el peli morado con sus manos envueltas en aura dorada y sus uñas largas atacando a una mujer peli gris de ojos del mismo color.

~We´ll win, for sure, we Will endure~

[~Venceremos seguro, resistiremos~]

Aparece el peli-negro usando su bastón como arma cubriendo los ataques de un hombre en traje blanco y visor negro el cual usa cimitarras, el peli-negro da un salto hacia atrás antes de apuntar su bastón y disparar una energía azul.

~And though our goa lis far~

[~Y aunque nuestra meta está lejos~]

Aparece la niña peli roja mirando a un hombre horrible el cual se acerca lentamente a ella pero en un momento su cuerpo crece y le salen un par de colas de gato y orejas para luego lanzar un fuego azul al hombre.

~We´ll be the ones to touch the sun!~

[~¡Seremos quienes toquen el sol!~]

Aparecen Issei, el gato, el vampiro y la chica peli rosa peleando contra el hombre de mascara de opera todos a la vez, pero este apenas se esfuerza.

~Triumph Will be ours!~

[~¡El triunfo será nuestro!~]

Aparece una figura envuelta en una capa naranja sentado viendo un tablero donde las figuras son diferentes personas mientras mueve su rey dejando en jaque al rey rival.

[:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3]

Aqui esta! el primer capitulo de la remasterizacion (creo que se escribe así) de Little Sekiryuttei.

Espero que les guste y tratare de actualizar los mas seguido posible, si les gusto y tienen alguna opinión no duden en escribirla si tienen sugerencias también son bienvenidas.

Espero que sigan esta historia nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!

Atte: Morde The Cat


	2. Chapter 1

La música empieza a sonar mostrando diferentes localizaciones, el techo una casa, una habitación con una mujer dormida, una habitación del trono y un enorme pino y en todos aparece una sombra la cual devora el color de cada lugar.

~Back to the Fairy tale~

[~De vuelta al cuento de hadas~]

Aparece Blair sentada comiendo un pescado viendo como Issei sale de la casa siendo seguido por tres chicas todos con uniforme escolar.

~Back to the show~

[~De vuelta al show~]

Aparece Issei de quince años sentado en el techo de su hogar mirando al cielo viendo imágenes de su hogar quemado.

~Back to the Wall and there´s nowhere to go~

[~De vuelta al muro y no hay adónde ir~]

Aparece una chica de cabello rosa hasta el cuello, ojos azules claros llenos de determinación mirando a una mujer de cabello negro dormir.

~Hopeless and desperate, all Paths adverse~

[~Desalentados y desesperados, todos los caminos son adversos~]

Aparece un gato antropomorfo de corta estatura de color blanco y ojos amarillos con pañuelo verde en su cuello en su cuerpo sentado en un árbol mirando una pequeña libreta.

~Things lookin´ bleak and they´re bound to get worse~

[~El futuro es sombrío y va a ponerse peor~]

Aparece un chico sentado en un trono rodeado de varias mujeres las cuales están paradas a sus lados mientras él sonríe con sus ojos rojos brillando con poder mientras una pequeña flecha rodeada de un aura azul vuela a su alrededor.

Después de eso todas las imágenes desaparecen mostrando el título.

High School DXD: Eizoku-tekina doragon

(N/A: Dragón perseverante)

La escena cambia rápidamente mostrando a Issei desaparecer en un destello morado, luego a la chica peli-rosa levantarse y salir de la habitación mientras una creatura sale de su espalda, luego al gato saltar del árbol y empezar a correr para finalmente ver al vampiro levantarse de su trono y empezar a caminar siendo seguido por las mujeres.

~Helpless and doomed~

[~Desamparados y condenados~]

El vampiro sale de su castillo con una sonrisa, pero frunce el ceño al ver a un horrible hombre con apariencia repugnante sonriéndole cuando una luz verde llama su atención haciéndole mirar al cielo antes de que la imagen desaparezca.

~And there´s no way to win!~

[~Y no hay forma de ganar~]

Aparece Issei sentado en un sofá apoyando su barbilla en su mano mirando por la ventana, a su lado una figura envuelta en una capucha roja limpiando su florete y al lado de esta una chica de cabello café equilibrando un cuchillo en su dedo.

~Goals unachievable, faith running thin~

[~Metas inalcanzables, la fe se va agotando~]

Un esqueleto con un saco negro y bufanda blanca mira a los tres adolescentes con los brazos cruzados con exasperación cuando un cuchillo pasa al lado de su cabeza haciéndole soltar un suspiro

~Lost and forlorn~

[~Perdidos y desolados~]

Luego voltea a su derecha donde se encuentra una chica de cabello marrón y ojos cafés claros que al ver que la observan baja la vista sonrojada.

~Impossible odds~

[~Probabilidades imposibles~]

Esta da un gran respiro para luego levantar la mirada mostrando unos ojos rojos y un corazón del mismo color en su pecho.

~That´s when you´ll learn you´ve been messing with gods~

[~¡Ahí es cuando descubrirás que te has estado metiendo con dioses!~]

Detrás de ella aparecen dos rostros, uno usando una armadura con una corona rodeado de un aura roja y otro completamente oscuro solo pudiéndose ver una enorme sonrisa blanca.

~Send in your Grimm~

[~Envía tus Grimm~]

Aparecen varias figuras en las sombras con una figura más grande detrás a la cual solo se le ven los ojos de color rosa.

~Tear off my limb~

[~Arráncame una extremidad~]

Aparece una rubia de ojos amarillos con mirada preocupada y detrás de ella aparece un rostro aplastado y redondo lleno de arrugas con ojos blanco sin pupila y una enorme sonrisa, a su lado una mujer de cabello negro lacio con poco volumen de rostro de facciones suaves y delicadas, ojos dorados con labios rosados y el ultimo un hombre con un traje rosa con una máscara de opera sonriente pero detrás de su rostro se ve la silueta de una niña.

~Strike me with bolts of lightning~

[~Sacúdeme con descargas de rayos~]

Aparece una mujer vistiendo una capucha azul con una línea dorada con los ojos vendados sentada en una silla de ruedas y detrás de ella un hombre con un traje blanco y un visor negro.

~I won´t die!~

[~¡No moriré!~]

Aparece un chico de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color recargándose en un bastón sonriendo, a su lado un chico de cabello morado uva erizado de ojos del mismo color rasgados con los brazos cruzados y en medio de ambos una niña de cabello rojo y ojos azules sonriendo

La cámara se aleja para mostrar un lugar bajo tierra lleno de diferentes especies sobre naturales convivir en paz.

~The battle seems unwinnable~

[~La batalla parece imposible de ganas~]

Aparece una mujer hermosa de cabello carmesí y ojos azules con una chica igualmente bella de cabello negro y ojos morados a su lado luego un chico de cabello rubio pálido de ojos azules sonriendo y finalmente una chica de pequeña estatura de cabello blanco y ojos color amarillo siendo rodeados por fuego.

~But all we need´s a miracle~

[~Pero lo único que necesitamos es un milagro~]

Aparece un hombre rubio de mirada arrogante vistiendo un traje rojo con varias siluetas femeninas rodeándolo.

~Weéw going up…~

[~Vamos hacia arriba~]

Aparece una chica de cabello negro usando un vestido de lolita gótica mirando delante de ella con ojos muertos.

~We´ll never be denied!~

[~¡Jamás seremos rechazados!~]

Delante de la chica una figura en armadura negra con toques morados se encontraba arrodillándose con la mirada al suelo.

La imagen cambia rápidamente a un lugar oscuro donde Issei grita para luego ser envuelto en una armadura roja carmesí.

~Can´t Wish away the dismal days~

[~No podemos hacer desaparecer los días funestos~]

Aparecen escenas de su hogar en vuelto en llamas y distintos paisajes cubiertos de polvo para al final ver el cadáver de su padre lo cual hace que un aura dorada envuelva su armadura a la vez que un corazón morado aparece delante de su pecho cambiando los ojos verdes de su armadura a morados.

~Can´t bring back what is gone~

[~No podemos recuperar lo que hemos perdido~]

Aparece el vampiro con un ramo de rosas mirando una tumba mientras lagrimas caen por sus ojos a la vez que aprieta los puños con ira.

~Won´t waste more tears on yesteryears~

[~No malgastaremos más lágrimas en tiempos pasados~]

Rápidamente con su brazo se limpia las lágrimas y levanta la vista para ver una figura idéntica a él sonriéndole con burla haciendo que sus ojos brillen con fuerza antes de que su flecha salga disparada envolviendo todo en un brillo azul.

~Instead we´ll carry on!~

[~En lugar de eso, seguiremos adelante~]

Aparece el peli morado con sus manos envueltas en aura dorada y sus uñas largas atacando a una mujer peli gris de ojos del mismo color.

~We´ll win, for sure, we Will endure~

[~Venceremos seguro, resistiremos~]

Aparece el peli-negro usando su bastón como arma cubriendo los ataques de un hombre en traje blanco y visor negro el cual usa cimitarras, el peli-negro da un salto hacia atrás antes de apuntar su bastón y disparar una energía azul.

~And though our goa lis far~

[~Y aunque nuestra meta está lejos~]

Aparece la niña peli roja mirando a un hombre horrible el cual se acerca lentamente a ella pero en un momento su cuerpo crece y le salen un par de colas de gato y orejas para luego lanzar un fuego azul al hombre.

~We´ll be the ones to touch the sun!~

[~¡Seremos quienes toquen el sol!~]

Aparecen Issei, el gato, el vampiro y la chica peli rosa peleando contra el hombre de mascara de opera todos a la vez, pero este apenas se esfuerza.

~Triumph Will be ours!~

[~¡El triunfo será nuestro!~]

Aparece una figura envuelta en una capa naranja sentado viendo un tablero donde las figuras son diferentes personas mientras mueve su rey dejando en jaque al rey rival.

[:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3]

La música empieza a sonar mostrando diferentes localizaciones, el techo una casa, una habitación con una mujer dormida, una habitación del trono y un enorme pino y en todos aparece una sombra la cual devora el color de cada lugar.

~Back to the Fairy tale~

[~De vuelta al cuento de hadas~]

Aparece Blair sentada comiendo un pescado viendo como Issei sale de la casa siendo seguido por tres chicas todos con uniforme escolar.

~Back to the show~

[~De vuelta al show~]

Aparece Issei de quince años sentado en el techo de su hogar mirando al cielo viendo imágenes de su hogar quemado.

~Back to the Wall and there´s nowhere to go~

[~De vuelta al muro y no hay adónde ir~]

Aparece una chica de cabello rosa hasta el cuello, ojos azules claros llenos de determinación mirando a una mujer de cabello negro dormir.

~Hopeless and desperate, all Paths adverse~

[~Desalentados y desesperados, todos los caminos son adversos~]

Aparece un gato antropomorfo de corta estatura de color blanco y ojos amarillos con pañuelo verde en su cuello en su cuerpo sentado en un árbol mirando una pequeña libreta.

~Things lookin´ bleak and they´re bound to get worse~

[~El futuro es sombrío y va a ponerse peor~]

Aparece un chico sentado en un trono rodeado de varias mujeres las cuales están paradas a sus lados mientras él sonríe con sus ojos rojos brillando con poder mientras una pequeña flecha rodeada de un aura azul vuela a su alrededor.

Después de eso todas las imágenes desaparecen mostrando el título.

High School DXD: Eizoku-tekina doragon

(N/A: Dragón perseverante)

La escena cambia rápidamente mostrando a Issei desaparecer en un destello morado, luego a la chica peli-rosa levantarse y salir de la habitación mientras una creatura sale de su espalda, luego al gato saltar del árbol y empezar a correr para finalmente ver al vampiro levantarse de su trono y empezar a caminar siendo seguido por las mujeres.

~Helpless and doomed~

[~Desamparados y condenados~]

El vampiro sale de su castillo con una sonrisa, pero frunce el ceño al ver a un horrible hombre con apariencia repugnante sonriéndole cuando una luz verde llama su atención haciéndole mirar al cielo antes de que la imagen desaparezca.

~And there´s no way to win!~

[~Y no hay forma de ganar~]

Aparece Issei sentado en un sofá apoyando su barbilla en su mano mirando por la ventana, a su lado una figura envuelta en una capucha roja limpiando su florete y al lado de esta una chica de cabello café equilibrando un cuchillo en su dedo.

~Goals unachievable, faith running thin~

[~Metas inalcanzables, la fe se va agotando~]

Un esqueleto con un saco negro y bufanda blanca mira a los tres adolescentes con los brazos cruzados con exasperación cuando un cuchillo pasa al lado de su cabeza haciéndole soltar un suspiro

~Lost and forlorn~

[~Perdidos y desolados~]

Luego voltea a su derecha donde se encuentra una chica de cabello marrón y ojos cafés claros que al ver que la observan baja la vista sonrojada.

~Impossible odds~

[~Probabilidades imposibles~]

Esta da un gran respiro para luego levantar la mirada mostrando unos ojos rojos y un corazón del mismo color en su pecho.

~That´s when you´ll learn you´ve been messing with gods~

[~¡Ahí es cuando descubrirás que te has estado metiendo con dioses!~]

Detrás de ella aparecen dos rostros, uno usando una armadura con una corona rodeado de un aura roja y otro completamente oscuro solo pudiéndose ver una enorme sonrisa blanca.

~Send in your Grimm~

[~Envía tus Grimm~]

Aparecen varias figuras en las sombras con una figura más grande detrás a la cual solo se le ven los ojos de color rosa.

~Tear off my limb~

[~Arráncame una extremidad~]

Aparece una rubia de ojos amarillos con mirada preocupada y detrás de ella aparece un rostro aplastado y redondo lleno de arrugas con ojos blanco sin pupila y una enorme sonrisa, a su lado una mujer de cabello negro lacio con poco volumen de rostro de facciones suaves y delicadas, ojos dorados con labios rosados y el ultimo un hombre con un traje rosa con una máscara de opera sonriente pero detrás de su rostro se ve la silueta de una niña.

~Strike me with bolts of lightning~

[~Sacúdeme con descargas de rayos~]

Aparece una mujer vistiendo una capucha azul con una línea dorada con los ojos vendados sentada en una silla de ruedas y detrás de ella un hombre con un traje blanco y un visor negro.

~I won´t die!~

[~¡No moriré!~]

Aparece un chico de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color recargándose en un bastón sonriendo, a su lado un chico de cabello morado uva erizado de ojos del mismo color rasgados con los brazos cruzados y en medio de ambos una niña de cabello rojo y ojos azules sonriendo

La cámara se aleja para mostrar un lugar bajo tierra lleno de diferentes especies sobre naturales convivir en paz.

~The battle seems unwinnable~

[~La batalla parece imposible de ganas~]

Aparece una mujer hermosa de cabello carmesí y ojos azules con una chica igualmente bella de cabello negro y ojos morados a su lado luego un chico de cabello rubio pálido de ojos azules sonriendo y finalmente una chica de pequeña estatura de cabello blanco y ojos color amarillo siendo rodeados por fuego.

~But all we need´s a miracle~

[~Pero lo único que necesitamos es un milagro~]

Aparece un hombre rubio de mirada arrogante vistiendo un traje rojo con varias siluetas femeninas rodeándolo.

~Weéw going up…~

[~Vamos hacia arriba~]

Aparece una chica de cabello negro usando un vestido de lolita gótica mirando delante de ella con ojos muertos.

~We´ll never be denied!~

[~¡Jamás seremos rechazados!~]

Delante de la chica una figura en armadura negra con toques morados se encontraba arrodillándose con la mirada al suelo.

La imagen cambia rápidamente a un lugar oscuro donde Issei grita para luego ser envuelto en una armadura roja carmesí.

~Can´t Wish away the dismal days~

[~No podemos hacer desaparecer los días funestos~]

Aparecen escenas de su hogar en vuelto en llamas y distintos paisajes cubiertos de polvo para al final ver el cadáver de su padre lo cual hace que un aura dorada envuelva su armadura a la vez que un corazón morado aparece delante de su pecho cambiando los ojos verdes de su armadura a morados.

~Can´t bring back what is gone~

[~No podemos recuperar lo que hemos perdido~]

Aparece el vampiro con un ramo de rosas mirando una tumba mientras lagrimas caen por sus ojos a la vez que aprieta los puños con ira.

~Won´t waste more tears on yesteryears~

[~No malgastaremos más lágrimas en tiempos pasados~]

Rápidamente con su brazo se limpia las lágrimas y levanta la vista para ver una figura idéntica a él sonriéndole con burla haciendo que sus ojos brillen con fuerza antes de que su flecha salga disparada envolviendo todo en un brillo azul.

~Instead we´ll carry on!~

[~En lugar de eso, seguiremos adelante~]

Aparece el peli morado con sus manos envueltas en aura dorada y sus uñas largas atacando a una mujer peli gris de ojos del mismo color.

~We´ll win, for sure, we Will endure~

[~Venceremos seguro, resistiremos~]

Aparece el peli-negro usando su bastón como arma cubriendo los ataques de un hombre en traje blanco y visor negro el cual usa cimitarras, el peli-negro da un salto hacia atrás antes de apuntar su bastón y disparar una energía azul.

~And though our goa lis far~

[~Y aunque nuestra meta está lejos~]

Aparece la niña peli roja mirando a un hombre horrible el cual se acerca lentamente a ella pero en un momento su cuerpo crece y le salen un par de colas de gato y orejas para luego lanzar un fuego azul al hombre.

~We´ll be the ones to touch the sun!~

[~¡Seremos quienes toquen el sol!~]

Aparecen Issei, el gato, el vampiro y la chica peli rosa peleando contra el hombre de mascara de opera todos a la vez, pero este apenas se esfuerza.

~Triumph Will be ours!~

[~¡El triunfo será nuestro!~]

Aparece una figura envuelta en una capa naranja sentado viendo un tablero donde las figuras son diferentes personas mientras mueve su rey dejando en jaque al rey rival.

[:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3] [:3]

Crees poder vivir sin pensar en el pasado, debes superar aquellos momentos que te marcaron, si no puede por tu cuenta entonces busca ayuda de aquellos cercanos a ti… Ahora busca, lucha, vive y encuentra tu razón.

Tendrás hasta que llegue el "momento" lamento no poder decirte que es lo que llegara, pero ya estoy rompiendo muchas reglas al avisarte de esto mi ✈🕆 ✋👎 👌 👌 . Ahora ve, ve y vive…

Arco 1; Capitulo 1; El inicio de una aventura.

Tres semanas antes del canon…

BIP~ BIP~ BIP~

Un nuevo dia iniciaba en la ciudad Kouh, los pájaros cantaban las flores brotaban y en una casa de dos pisos color negra con el techo blanco, en una habitación del hogar una mano salió perezosamente de las cobijas y apago el despertador que seguía sonando.

Una suave bostezo se escuchó a la vez que otro brazo salía y se estiraba, lentamente una figura salió de las cobijas dejando ver una cabellera castaña rojiza que llegaba hasta la mitad del cuello de la persona la cual usaba un pijama de color gris.

Esta persona es Issei G. Scavanger un chico de quince años de metro cincuenta y cinco de rasgos andróginos **[1]** tanto faciales como físicos y ojos de color purpura claros. Issei se volvió a estirar mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados para después levantarse y quitarse la parte superior del pijama dejando ver su torso.

La verdad era que no tenía nada de especial al menos para los que no fueran shotacones o lolicones siendo que su cuerpo era pequeño, con piel suave un poco pálida teniendo una figura bastante femenina que incluso una de sus amigas lo había vestido con el uniforme femenino de la academia durante los primeros días.

Issei sin perder mucho tiempo tomo su uniforme y entro en el baño para arreglarse para el día.

Mientras tanto en el piso inferior se encontraban tres hombres y una mujer en la sala y comedor, la mujer era Blair la cual a pesar de los años no había cambiado ni un poco, solo tal vez su forma de vestir siendo que ahora acostumbraba a usar ropas un poco menos reveladoras, pero solo un poco siendo que sus ropas aún podrían hacer desangrar a cualquier pervertido, ahora mismo la Nekomata se encontraba sentada en el comedor pintándose la uñas tranquilamente.

Uno de los hombres se encontraba delante de la estufa con una sonrisa, tiene el cabello blanco nieve y ojos naranja, su rostro si bien de facciones suaves es masculino, se encontraba vistiendo un mandil de color rojo y debajo de este una playera negra con un hueso en la espalda, pantalones azules, tenis rojos y una impresionante altura de dos metros, su nombre es Papyrus Gaster.

Otro era un adolecente el cual se encontraba recostado en el sofá mirando fijamente el televisor con una sonrisa tranquila al igual que Papyrus tiene cabello blanco, uno de las diferencias más obvias son sus ojos azules su rostro un poco más circular, su piel más pálida y que a diferencia de Papyrus el solo media uno cincuenta, se encontraba usando una simple playera blanca, unos shorts negros con rayas blancas y unas pantuflas rosas, él es el hermano mayor de Papyrus, Sans Gaster.

El ultimo era un hombre con rasgos un poco más duros, al igual que los otros tiene cabello blanco, sus ojos son uno naranja y azul, su rostro es un poco puntiagudo. Se encontraba usando un suéter gris, pantalones negros y zapatos negros, él es Wing Ding Gaster, padre adoptivo de Issei y padre biológico de Sans y Papyrus.

Ahora mismo Gaster se encontraba hablando por teléfono tranquilamente mientras miraba por la ventana de la cocina.

Cuando su llamada termino guardo el teléfono y suspiro relajadamente.

-¿Que paso papá? – pregunto Papyrus mientras ponía un plato delante del hombre con su desayuno.

-Nada importante Paps, solo cosas del trabajo – contesto con una sonrisa.

-Huh – Papyrus lo miro por unos segundos antes de poner un plato delante de Blair la cual felizmente empezó a comer – De acuerdo – dijo haciendo que Gaster suspire al ver como su hijo no le mandaba su mirada de "dime la verdad" – Sans el desayuno está listo – dijo mientras ponía otro plato en la mesa delante de un lugar vacío.

Claro que el lugar no duro mucho vacío cuando en un flash azul Sans apareció sentado con una sonrisa haciendo que Papyrus le mandara una mirada dura.

-¡Sans! Te he dicho que nada de atajos en la casa – regaño el esqueleto mayor.

-Pero Paps de esta manera puedo llegar… - dijo sonriendo traviesamente.

-"no"- pensó Paps.

-RapidANS mente – termino el esqueleto chaparro haciendo que Paps gruñera.

-Como sea trata de que no se vuelva costumbre – pidió Paps mientras sacaba su cabeza de la cocina – El desayuno está listo huesitos – dijo Papyrus.

Rápidamente Issei llego a la cocina vistiendo el uniforme de la academia Kouh el cual consistía en una chaqueta negra con detalles blancos, debajo de esta una camisa de manga larga blanca, pantalones negros y unos zapatos negros.

-Buenos días – saludo Issei mientras se sentaba.

-¡Hola Issei-nya! – saludo la Nekomata

-Buenas huesitos- Sans.

-Hola hijo… – y Gaster aunque un poco nervioso.

El desayuno transcurrió sin problema más que una que otra broma de Sans y los quejidos de Papyrus.

El primero en terminar fue el esqueleto de estatura mayor el cual se puso una bufanda roja y tomo una llaves de camino a la salida.

-Sans no se te olvide llevar a Issei a la escuela y ten cuidado que no confió en esa máquina tuya – dijo Papyrus mirando fijamente a su hermano mayor.

-Oki-Doki – contesto Sans mientras se sobaba la panza.

Papyrus lo miro fijamente unos segundos antes de despedirse del resto y salir de la casa.

Después de un momento Sans se levantó de la silla.

-De acuerdo andando huesitos – dijo Sans haciendo que Issei se levante también.

-¡Ah! Un momento Issei – dijo Gaster llamando la atención del peli-castaño – Escuche que esta tarde sale la nueva película de Annie te gustaría ir conmigo, solo tú y yo para tener un poco de tiempo padre e hijo – dijo Gaster con una gran sonrisa.

Issei se encogió un poco de hombros – Lo siento pero las chicas quieren ver los clubs en la tarde para decidir a cual ir – dijo haciendo que Gaster se deprimiera un poco pero Issei no lo noto – Pero si no te importa y puede podemos ir mañana Pa – termino haciendo que se volviera a animar.

-P-Por supuesto hijo suena bien – contesto sonriente.

-Vamos huesitos – hablo Sans desde afuera.

-Me tengo que ir cuídense – dijo Issei saliendo rápidamente.

-¡Buen trabajo Papá! – felicito Blair.

-Me dijo Pa… ¡Me dijo Pa! – celebro Gaster.

-Es un gran avance, a-na-ta – le dijo coquetamente al oído la Nekomata haciendo que Gaster se sonrojara un poco antes de darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla a la mujer la cual sonrió con cariño.

Ya fuera de la casa Sans se encontraba manejando una motocicleta coyote de color verde oliva con un carrito lateral donde Issei se encontraba sentada.

-Le hiciste el día al viejo – dijo Sans de repente

-Pero si no pude ir con el… - dijo Issei bajando un poco la cabeza haciendo que Sans suspirara un poco.

Sans puso su mano en la cabeza de Issei dándole unas caricias – Te eh dicho que no te deprimas tan fácilmente Issei, ya habías echo planes para hoy, pero le hiciste el dia a G cuando le dijiste Pa – dijo Sans haciendo que el peli-castaño lo mirara con duda – nunca te habías referido a G como a un padre, es la primera vez que le dices Pa – explico Sans.

-¿En serio…? – pregunto Issei un poco arrepentido.

-Sip pero si quieres formar un lazo solo debes pasar más tiempo con él, no lo parecerá pero cuando Paps y yo éramos niños siempre hacia tiempo para nosotros, incluso recuerdo aquella vez que tuve una pesadilla y dejo el laboratorio para ir a casa y consolarme – conto con una sonrisa.

-¿Tu… pesadillas? – pregunto Issei.

-Sip –

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras Sans seguía conduciendo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sans… -

-Si huesitos –

-Pon ambas manos en el manubrio – pidió Issei al ver como Sans manejaba la moto con una sola mano.

Academia Kouh.

La academia Kouh es una de las academias más prestigiosas de Kouh y hasta el año anterior había sido una academia exclusiva para señorías, cosa que obviamente cambio aunque una de las amigas de Issei sigue diciendo que él hubiera podido entras sin problema al ser tan femenino.

-Bueno huesito nos vemos más tarde – dijo Sans para luego acelerar y salir del lugar.

Issei solo lo vio irse antes de entrar en la academia aun después de varios meses seguía atrayendo miradas por su figura, las de los hombres le incomodaban mucho porque parecía que muchos seguían creyendo que era una chica y lo miraban como si fuera un pedazo de carne al igual que una chica de su salón mientras las chicas decían en susurros lo lindo que se veía.

[Has mejorado Aibou, hace unos años hubieras salido corriendo al ser el centro de atención] dijo una voz en su cabeza.

La voz pertenecía a Draig uno de los dos dragones celestiales también conocido como el Sekiryuutei el cual estaba sellado en el Boosted Gear de Issei uno de los legendarios Longinos.

-"Gracias Draig" – agradeció Issei entrando a su salón.

-¡Issei-chan! – grito una chica de cabello castaño y ojos rojos.

La chica de cabello corto llegándole a la mitad del cuello, un broche en forma de cuchillo sujetando el lado derecho de su cabello mientras un par de mechones cubrían el lado izquierdo de su rostro.

Ella es Chara una amiga de Issei, actualmente se encontraba vistiendo el uniforme femenino de la academia, solo sin el corsé y capa, en vez de eso tenía puesto un chaleco rojo oscuro con algunos pines, debajo del chaleco llevaba una camisa manga larga blanca con líneas negras verticales, debajo de la falda negra traía unos leggings negros y zapatos cafés cerrados.

-Me extrañaste mi lindo Issei-chan, ¡Pero qué digo claro que me extrañaste! – exclamo la chica abrazando con fuerza a Issei mientras este trataba inútilmente de salir de su fuerte agarre.

-Chara no seas tan brusca con I-kun – dijo otra voz femenina.

La dueña de la voz era una chica de cabello castaño oscuro acomodado en una pequeña cola de caballo y ojos cafés claros, a diferencia de Chara ella vestía el uniforme tal como era con lo único llamativo siendo las medias rosas con rayas negras las cuales cubrían sus piernas, al igual que Chara ella era un par de centímetros más grande que Issei.

-¿Eh…? Frisk por qué te gusta tanto arruinar mi diversión, acaso… ¿Quieres robarme a mi Issei-chan? – pregunto haciendo un mojin y abrazando con más fuerza a Issei.

-¿Qué? – pregunto Frisk inclinando un poco su cabeza y con un símbolo de pregunto en su cabeza.

-¡Lo sabía solo me quieres robar a Issei-chan! Pero no puedes yo ya lo marque – dijo con orgullo e inflando el pecho.

Lo siguiente que vieron todos los alumnos del aula era uno de los extraños sucesos que pasaban alrededor de las hermanas, ambas chicas habían tomado una apariencia chibi mientras seguían discutiendo.

-¡Morderlo no cuenta como marcarlo! – exclamo Frisk con los puños cerrados.

-¡Ma~ ma~! ¿Son celos lo que escucho? – pregunto Chara con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

El calor subió al rostro de Frisk dejando su rostro como un tomate.

-¡Por supuesto que no! – exclamo con vergüenza.

Ambas continuaban con su discusión sin notar como una chica peli-blanca se había llevado a Issei de su lado.

Ella era una linda chica de pechos pequeños, cabello blanco y ojos hazel, tenía el cabello un poco por debajo del cuello y unos mechones agarrados con un broche de gato.

-Hola Koneko-chan – saludo Issei un poco nervioso al ver como la chica no le quitaba la vista de encima como era costumbre.

Issei desde que había visto a la chica había sentido una especie de conexión con ella, pero nunca habían pasado más allá de unas palabras o que ella compartiera sus dulces con él en los recesos en los que no iba a su club.

-… Hola – saludo la chica sin dejar de verlo.

Mientras Issei trataba de evitar la fija mirada de Koneko las dos castañas continuaron discutiendo hasta que llego el maestro y comenzó la clase.

 **[:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3]**

A la salida Issei, Chara y Frisk se encontraban caminando por el campus mirando la lista de los distintos clubs de la academia.

-¿A cuál deberíamos unirnos? – pregunto Frisk mirando la lista.

-¡Yo quiero unirme al club de Kendo! – exclamo Chara extendiendo los brazos al aire.

-mmm, yo quiero algo más tranquilo, quizá al club de jardinería… - dijo Frisk para sí misma para luego mirar a Issei – ¿Cuál te interesa I-kun? – pregunto al castaño a lo que Issei puso un dedo en su barbilla y miro al cielo.

-No se… tal vez al club de anime o lectura – contesto.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamo la oji roja - ¡Esos clubs son aburridos mejor únete al club de kendo! – dijo poniendo su brazo sobre los hombros de Issei.

-Chara deja que I-kun escoja el que quiera – dijo Frisk enviando una mirada a Chara la cual abrazo a Issei y le saco la lengua a su hermana.

Sin que ninguno de ellos lo notara desde el antiguo edificio una hermosa chica de cabello carmesí los estaba observando, más concretamente a Issei. La chica podía sentir un gran poder proveniente del chico.

-¿Es el Koneko? – pregunto mirando a la habitación donde Koneko se encontraba sentada comiendo dulces.

-Hai… - contesto la peli-blanca.

-Ara~ ara~ será acaso que Koneko-chan está enamorada – trato de molestar otra hermosa chica de cabello negro atado en una coleta pero fue recibida por una mirada pasiva de Koneko.

La chica de cabello carmesí dirigió su mirada al grupo de Issei para ver solamente como ahora la chica Frisk trataba de zafar al chico del agarre de Chara.

-Kiba… - llamo.

-Hai Buchou – contesto un apuesto muchacho de cabello rubio corto y ojos grises.

-Necesito que vigiles a Scavanger Issei, infórmame de cualquier cambio que suceda – ordeno.

-Hai – contesto el muchacho dando una ligera inclinación.

De regreso con Issei y la chicas, se encontraban saliendo de la academia después de unirse a sus respectivos clubs Chara se encontraba abrazando a Issei con fuerza mientras su hermana le mandaba miradas llenas de envidia.

-Issei-chan, ¿Qué tal si mañana salimos a pasear? – pregunto Chara mirándolo con ojos de cachorrito.

Issei solo sonrió levemente ante eso ya acostumbrado a las manipulaciones de la oji-roja.

-Lo siento Chara, pero G y yo vamos a ir a ver unas películas – contesto Issei haciendo que Chara inflara los cachetes y Frisk suspirara con alivio haciendo que Chara la mirara con molestia.

-Bueno supongo que no se puede hacer nada… - dijo la oji-roja suspirando.

Los tres siguieron caminando en paz ignorando el pájaro que los miraba a una distancia segura viendo cada movimiento que hacían.

 **[:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3]**

El día siguiente sábado Issei y Gaster se encontraban en el cine en el centro de Kouh viendo la nueva película de Annie y Squigly, un par de actrices la cuales se habían vuelto muy populares durante los últimos años teniendo varias películas, series, juegos, juguetes entre otras cosas.

Niño y adulto salieron del cine junto a toda la multitud los cuales hablaban con emoción Issei se encontraba usando una pantalonera negra y una playera con Annie y Squigly en ella y unos tenis rojos.

Mientras que Gaster llevaba sus pantalones negros, sus zapatos y una camisa igual que la de Issei pero solo con Annie llevando una gran espada rosa y un peluche de conejo además de una gorra con dos botes de soda ajustados a ellos.

-Fue una gran película, ¿Verdad Issei? – pregunto Gaster sonriendo a su hijo adoptivo.

Issei dio una gran sonrisa y asintió - ¡Si fue increíble gracias papá! – exclamo sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo haciendo que Gaster sonriera aún más que antes.

Ambos caminaron por el cine hasta llegar a la dulcería donde Gaster dijo que compraría unos dulces para los demás en casa, mientras Issei decidió esperar a Gaster sin notar como una figura caminaba hacia el lentamente.

Lo último que sintió Issei fue como alguien lo sujetaba de la cabeza antes de que todo se pusiera oscuro.

 **[:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3]**

Persona Ost Aria of Soul…

Issei despertó en un conocido lugar, aunque sus recuerdos del lugar estuvieran medio borrosos sabía dónde estaba, se encontraba en la recepción de su antiguo hogar cuando vivía con su hermana y padre.

Pero el lugar era diferente, no se encontraba destruido ni quemado y el color antes predominante había cambiado a un color profundo color azul y justo delante de las escaleras se encontraba una mesa con un hombre sentado.

El hombre de apariencia bizarra y mayor tenía una larga y puntiaguda nariz, orejas puntiaguda y ojos saltones inyectados en sangre. El hombre se encontraba usando un traje negro con una corbata del mismo color y zapatos puntiagudos negros.

A su lado se encontraba otras dos figuras un que incluso estando de pie no eran más altos que el hombre sentado.

La primera era una chica morena con pequeños labios medianamente oscuros y grandes ojos amarillos, cabello color gris cubierto por un pequeño sombre como los que usan los tendientes de los elevadores color azul. Su ropa consistía en una camisa de manga larga azul con botones negros, unos shorts negros con zapatos del mismo color y largas calcetas azules, la chica se encontraba sosteniendo un gran libro y tenía una mirada emocionada.

El otro era un chico moreno de cabello blanco y ojos amarillos como la anterior, a diferencia de su hermana el utilizaba un traje de color azul profundo del mismo tono que la habitación y zapatos negros, sus manos se encontraban cubiertas por un par de guantes blancos y a diferencia de la chica tenía una mirada aburrida.

-A… veo que has despertado – dijo el hombre de apariencia bizarra – Bienvenido al Velvet Room, mi nombre es Igor y soy el encargado de este lugar – se presentó el hombre haciendo una leve inclinación sin levantarse de su asiento.

-¿Velvet Room Donde es eso? – pregunto Issei a lo que Igor sonrió aún más.

-Este lugar existe entre el sueño y la realidad, la mente y lo físico – Issei solo lo miro sin comprender del todo – Quiero decir que mientras estas aquí no estas ni despierto ni dormido, están en un punto entre la conciencia e inconciencia en este momento – explico - ¿Pero dónde están mis modales? Déjame presentarte a mis asistentes, esta joven es Lira – dijo señalando a la chica – y el joven a su lado su hermano menor Karote – señalando al chico.

-Un gusto – dijo Karote dando una pequeña inclinación.

-¡Hola! – saludo Lira energéticamente.

-Ahora joven invitado… ¿Te parece si comenzamos? – pregunto señalando la silla puesta delante suyo.

Issei dudando un poco se sentó en ella y miro fijamente a Igor el cual sonrió nuevamente.

-Solo aquellos que han firmado el contrato pueden entrar en esta habitación, la cual su único propósito es ayudar, en este caso a ti, en tu viaje – explico.

-¿Contrato? Yo no eh firmado ningún contrato – dijo Issei a lo que Igor paso su mano por encima de la mesa donde apareció un contrato el cual Issei reconoció como como el de la Fuku-Buchou del club de anime.

-Lamento haberte engañado – dijo Lira llamando la atención de Issei - pero necesitábamos que firmaras el contrato para poder ayudarte – explico disculpándose levemente.

Issei no dijo nada más que asentir un poco perdido.

-Dime joven invitado… - empezó Igor.

-Issei –

-¿Hm? – pregunto Igor.

-No hay razón para decirme invitado, no soy realmente una persona de tantas formalidades.

Igor lo miro unos momentos antes de sonreír aún más.

-Me intriga joven Issei, me pregunto si será un invitado aún más interesante que "el" – dijo llamando la atención de Issei – Dime crees en el destino – pregunto y antes de que Issei pudiera contestar aparecieron tres cartas en la mesa.

Igor volteo la primera dejando ver a un bufón riendo sobre un monociclo muy cerca de un acantilado y un perro ladrándole.

- **[The Fool]** representa la inocencia, la inspiración divina, la locura, la libertad, la espontaneidad, la experiencia, el caos, la creatividad y inicio de un viaje.- explico – Su arcana es 0 el cual puede significar nada o posibilidades infinitas.

La segunda carta tenía una calavera en ella.

- **[Muerte]** pero no te preocupes, esta arcana no significa que morirás no, sino más bien un cambio una metamorfosis o un cambio profundo – explico Igor al ver la cara levemente preocupada de Issei.

En la última carta se encontraba una mujer con una trompeta apuntando a tres figuras oscuras, detrás de las figuras se podía ver algo parecido al mar y detrás de la mujer el sol y un crepúsculo.

- **[El Juicio]** Esta carta se asocia con el llamado, la comprensión profunda de la vida y el sentimiento de aceptación y absolución – explico Igor.

Issei se encontraba confuso por todo esto, una parte de él quería creer que todo era un sueño pero el sentimiento era demasiado real como para serlo, Igor pareció notar sus dudas.

-No debes preocuparte, con el tiempo lograras comprender, además de que estaremos aquí para ayudarte en tu viaje así que en esencia no estarás solo – dijo sonriendo aunque de forma más tranquila – Por desgracia nuestro tiempo se está agotando, la próxima vez que vengas aquí será por tu propio juicio – dijo Igor.

Issei empezó a sentir como algo parecía jalarlo de su lugar al mismo tiempo que todo se volvía oscuro.

-Hasta la próxima – dijo Igor.

-¡Adiosito! – grito Lira.

-Que tenga suerte en tu viaje- dijo Karote.

 **[:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3]**

Issei abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse con unos ojos azules pertenecientes a una chica de cabello rojo brillante de su misma estatura, su rostro mostraba inocencia pero también fuerza haciendo que cualquiera lo piense dos veces antes de meterse con ella.

La chica vestía una blusa de manga larga color blanco con un chaleco negro encima, una falda a cuadros medias blancas y tenis rosas.

Cuando la chica vio que Issei abrió los ojos esta dio un salto y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

-¡Ah! ¡Despertó, despertó! – grito e Issei escucho como varias cosa caían al suelo - ¡Morde, Morde! ¡Despertó! – grito llamando el nombre de alguien.

-¡Ah! ¡Tora, quítate de encima! – grito una voz masculina.

Issei estaba extrañado por el comportamiento y pensando en cómo llego a ese lugar cuando alguien entro a la habitación.

Quien entro a la habitación era un muchacho de metro ochenta y cinco, de cabello y ojos negros con una pequeña cicatriz la cual cruzaba su ojo derecho y ceja, en su boca llevaba un cigarrillo.

Su vestimenta consistía en una playera blanca, unos pantalones negros y botas de punta de metal.

El chico se sentó al lado de la cama de Issei y sonrió levemente.

-Hola Issei cuanto tiempo – dijo confundiendo al nombrado – No me sorprende que no me recuerdes la última vez que nos vimos eran un niñito, así que si no te molesta me presentare – dijo extendiéndole la mano – Mi nombre es Nameo Scavanger un gusto verte de nuevo Issei – dijo sonriendo levemente y haciendo que Issei abra los ojos con sorpresa.

 **[:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3]**

Devuelta en Kouh todo era un caos nunca nadie había visto a Gaster tan furioso ni maldecir tanto incluso cuando Toriel quiso enfrentarlo por perder a Issei una mirada basto para congelarla en su lugar.

Mientras los adultos discutían Frisk trataba de calmar a Chara la cual estaba emanando un aura asesina demasiado intensa mientras sus ojos brillaban intensamente.

{RING} {RING}

Frisk gruño al escuchar su celular pero aun así contesto esperando que fuera Issei.

-¿Hola? – pregunto.

-…-

-…-

-¿Señorita Frisk? – dijo una voz femenina haciendo parpadear a Frisk.

-¿Margaret? – pregunto.

-Así es, solo llame para informarle de que hemos recibido un nuevo invitado, estoy segura de que le conoce – dijo haciendo que la peli-castaña se pusiera nerviosa – Su nombre es Issei y al igual que usted tiene "ese" poder – informo haciendo que Frisk sintiera como el mundo a su alrededor se congelaba.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y miedo al escuchar sus palabras y al saber lo que significa eso, ella lo vivió y no deseaba que Issei pasara por lo mismo.

Si tiene el mismo poder quiere decir que es un **[The Fool]** y los de la arcana 0 siempre están destinados a atraer…

- **[Jester]** – dijo Frisk en susurro preocupada por su querido amigo.

 **[Continuara]**

 **¡Miau!**

 **Capitulo uno listo y me a gustado mucho, también si son conocedores, aunque sea un poquito se habran dado cuenta que la historia tendra cosas de Persona Skull Girls y tal vez otras franquicias distintas.**

 **En el casó de Persona con el Tarot lo usare para mostrar el crecimiento de los personajes como el casó de Issei que es mucho mas tímido y cerrado, también como vieron la relación de Issei y Koneko sera mucho mas lenta.**

 **También la forma de ser de algunos personajes tendrán actitudes distintas a las anteriores versiones.**

 **Me gustaría que dejaran algún Review diciéndome su opinión del capitulo o preguntas que tengan.**

 **Eso es todo por ahora, nos leemos luego.**

 **Atte; Morde The Cat.**


	3. Chapter 2

Hola Miau!

Aqui Morde The Cat de vuelta con otro episodio.

Primero con los reviews.

Primero para mi amigo lagrimoso (T-T) Me alegra que te halla gustado y lo del opening fue en broma y en honor a aquellos animes de opening innecesariamente largos.

Para Kitsuneblue, tranquilo que pienso continuar todas mis historias, solo que esta es mi primer historia y le tengo mucho cariño, por eso le voy a dar mas prioridad, en el caso de "Nueva Vida" ahora lo que quiero es investigar un poco mas del universo de Sonic, ya que mis conocimientos se basan mas que nada en los juegos y la serie de Sonic X.

Y finalmente mi querido Guest; me alegra que te agrade el remake y espero que siga así Miau.

Con eso espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo de mi para ustedes, incluso si quieren considérenlo como un regalo del día del amor y la amistad retrasado :3

 **[:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3]**

Arco 1; Capitulo 2: Toy´s Box.

 **Alice Madness Returns Therapy (Intro Extended)**

Una oscura habitación, llena de penumbras, los sentimientos de aquellos que no lo lograron habitan la habitación dándole una atmosfera pesada y tenebrosa, entre la oscuridad se pueden apreciar leves detalles de color rosas en las paredes, flores, mariposas, corazones.

Pero nada de eso da una sensación de seguridad, siendo más bien todo lo contrario.

Una gran puerta es abierta de golpe, dejando entrar una luz blanca donde yace parada una gran silueta con una más pequeña siendo restringida, a paso lento la figura mayor entra empujando a la pequeña.

Lo único que se logra apreciar son las sombras de las dos personas, la pequeña termina de rodillas a la vez que la puerta se cierra regresando todo a la oscuridad.

Una luz sale del techo iluminando a la figura pequeña, esta tiene cabello cenizo, con grandes ojos rojos, su rostro muestra facciones suaves, labios y nariz pequeños y piel lechosa.

La figura se encontraba utilizando una camisa blanca de manga larga, unos pantalones negros con tirantes rojos y zapatos cafés. El chico no media más de metro sesenta y cinco.

Al no sentir nada levanto la vista tratando de ver la habitación pero su mirada se quedó postrada delante suyo donde desde lo alto dos ojos blancos brillantes lo observaban, no podía ver a quien pertenecían pero fuera quien fuera era una persona extremadamente grande.

-Miklos… Vatory… líder del clan Vatory – dijo una voz femenina proveniente de la figura de ojos blancos - ¿Le quitaste su arma? – pregunto a la figura alta oculta en las sombras.

Pasaron los segundos en silencio cuando Miklos pudo ver como los ojos se movían de arriba abajo.

-Bien… ahora joven vampiro…que tal si coperas con nosotros… - dijo con voz de mando.

Miklos sintió como sus sentidos por un momento se nublaban y su boca se abría levemente.

-¿Dónde está la llave? – pregunto.

Miklos se mordió la lengua con fuerza sacando sangre y saliendo del trance en que se encontraba – Púdrete… - contesto con una sonrisa burlona.

Hubo un momento de silencio en la habitación, ni siquiera se escuchaban el sonido de las respiraciones indicándole a Miklos que sus captores no necesitaban oxígeno.

-Eres extremadamente lindo… - dijo la mujer nuevamente.

Una mano entro en el campo de visión de Miklos y toco su mejilla pero la mano no era piel algo a que le dio escalofríos al vampiro.

-Sería una lástima que algo te pasara… No querrás terminar como ellos… - dijo.

Varias luces aparecieron iluminando distintos lugares de la habitación mostrando diferentes figuras, hombre, mujeres, ancianos e incluso niños de diferentes especies todos con cabellos extraños y ropas formales, pero lo macabro era que todos tenían botones negros por ojos de los cuales a algunos les salía sangre y otros tenían manchas secas rojas.

-O peor aún no querrás que ellas terminen así… -

Miklos dirigió su mirada a la figura alta, sus ojos brillando fuertemente y sus colmillos se extendieron un poco.

-¡No te atrevas a meterlas a ellas! – exclamo el vampira tratando de romper las cuerdas de sus manos.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación cuando una risa resonó en todo el lugar, la risa de una niña la cual se detuvo después de unos momentos para ser remplazada por la risa de la figura de ojos blancos.

-No estás en posición de decir eso de echo tu posición actual es bastante lamentable, ¿No? –

Miklos gruño a la figura sin decir nada.

-Llévalo a la sala de juegos, asegúrate de que se divierta y te diga lo que necesitamos –

Miklos se tensó al sentir como la figura que la había traído lo empezaba a jalar a la vez que la luz de afuera aparecía levemente.

Miklos pudo ver como las luces de la habitación se apagaba para al final lo único que se podía ver fueran aquellos dos ojos blancos.

 **Alice Madness Returns Therapy (Intro Extended)-Fin**

 **[:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3]**

 **Chill/Relaxing Persona 5 OST:** **【** **MORGANA'S BEDTIME MIX** **】**

Issei se encontraba sentado en el comedor mirando fijamente su desayuno sin saber que decir, levantando su mirada pudo ver como Nameo comía relajadamente mientras Morde y Tora jugaban con la comida.

Morde es un chico de dieciocho años, de metro ochenta y dos, cabello morado oscuro erizado, ojos del mismo color que su cabello, en su rostro tenía una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda. Se encontraba vistiendo una camisa de botones negra sin mangas con los botones superiores sueltos dejando ver un poco su pecho, unos pantalones tácticos color negro y unas botas de combate negras.

Tora la menor es una chica de catorce años de metro sesenta de cabello rojo brillante lacio que le llega hasta sus muslos, grandes ojos azules brillantes, al igual que sus hermanos su piel es un poco morena, se encontraba vistiendo una blusa blanca de manga corta, una falda a cuadros roja y unos zapatos cafés con medias negras.

Los dos hermanos se encontraban peleando con sus tenedores cada uno tratando de tomar la última tira de tocino del plato.

-¡Es mío tú te lo comiste la última vez! – exclamo Tora.

-¡Nu-uh! ¡Tú te lo comiste la última vez esquincle! – exclamo Morde.

-¡No me digas esquincle! – grito Tora tomando una cuchara con su mano libre mientras Morde tomaba otro tenedor para defenderse.

Issei miro la interacción de los hermanos con una pequeña sonrisa, su mirada cambio a Nameo el cual comía tranquilamente con los ojos cerrados.

Cuando el peli-negro sintió la mirada de Issei sobre el abrió una de sus ojos y sonrió levemente dando un asentimiento hacia el tocino restante.

Issei miro la última tira con duda no queriendo recibir la ira de Morde y Tora, pero al final decidió tomar la tira tranquilamente.

Para Tora y Morde todo fue en cámara lenta al ver como su delicioso bocadillo era robado por el peli-castaño.

-¡NO! – gritaron ambos al ver como Issei comía el tocino.

Nameo rio levemente al ver como Morde y Tora empezaban a "llorar" por la pérdida del tocino.

-¡Tocino! ¡Tocinoooo! – lloraba Tora mientras Morde le daba unas palmaditas para consolarla.

-El destino es cruel snif~ muy cruel… - dijo Morde sorbiéndose la nariz.

Nameo una vez termino su comida miro a ambos con una sonrisa.

-Ya suficiente, aún tenemos más luego podrán comer más – dijo a lo que los otros dos dejaron de llorar y levantaron los brazos y gritaron con alegría.

Issei miro todo y no pudo evitar sentir cierta nostalgia al acordarse de su hermana.

Rápidamente borro esos pensamientos de su cabeza, no quería arruinar el momento.

Nameo sonrió tranquilamente, luego de unos momentos de paz dirigió su mirada a Issei.

Issei miro al peli-negro con duda.

-Buen es hora de ir a los negocios – dijo Nameo haciendo que tanto Morde como Tora se sentaran bien y dirigieran sus miradas a Issei.

El peli-castaño miro a los tres con duda.

-Necesitamos tu ayuda Issei – empezó Nameo – Sé que no nos conoces lo suficiente pero no podemos solos, probablemente pienses que el ayudarnos sería una tontería y no te culparía por ello, puedo sentir que aunque tengas bastante poder y un Sacred Gear no estas familiarizados con ellos – dijo antes que Issei pudiera hablar – Además de que estarías arriesgando tu vida en esto, por desgracia no podemos decirte nada más hasta que nos des una respuesta, por razones de seguridad – dijo Nameo.

Issei miro a su regazo pensando en su respuesta, él no era fuerte para nada, aun con la Boosted Gear era débil, muy débil incluso Frisk en sus peores días podría patearle el trasero fácilmente. Pero por otra parte quería ayudar a su familia, no quería que algo les pasara en lo que sea que fueran a hacer, no soportaría el saber que perdió a alguien más cuando pudo ayudar.

Apretando sus puños y con gran determinación levanto el rostro.

-Los ayudare, si puedo ayudar lo hare – contesto con toda la firmeza que pudo ya que aun así se podía ver algo de miedo en sus ojos.

Nameo lo miro fijamente durante unos segundos con sus negros ojos poniendo nervioso a Issei pero aun así no desvió la mirada.

Nameo cerró los ojos y sonrió suavemente – Gracias por aceptar Issei, apreciamos mucho tu ayuda – dijo.

-¡Hurra! – grito Tora saltando en su silla.

-Je, no te preocupes no dejaremos que nada te pase – dijo Morde sonriendo también.

 **Chill/Relaxing Persona 5 OST:** **【** **MORGANA'S BEDTIME MIX** **】** **\- Fin.**

Issei sonrió de vuelta cuando ocurrió, todo a su alrededor parecía haberse congelado.

 **Thou art I… And I an thou…**

 **Tú que has creado un nuevo vinculo…**

 **Que te ayudara a aceptarte a ti mismo...**

 **Y encontrar la respuesta…**

 **Tú que has sido bendecido al crear**

 **Personas de la arcana [The Fool]…**

Issei se quedó mirando al vacío unos segundos hasta que todo regreso a la normalidad, Nameo hablaba tranquilamente con Morde mientras Tora comía un trozo de pan.

Issei sonrió al ver a su familia de sangre hablar quizá no fue tan malo que lo secuestraran.

 **[:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3]**

Miklos estaba seguro de que si no fuera un No-Muerto ahora mismo no estaría ahí, el cuarto de juegos era literalmente un cuarto de torturas gigantes, solo que en vez de tu típica máquina de tortura eran diferentes juguetes.

Nunca podría volver a ver un peluche de la misma manera después de esto…

No comprendía como algo echo de felpa podía soportar tanto y hacerle tanto daño, sentía sus huesos crujir con cada felpudo golpe que recibía.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos esquivo otro ataque inminente de sus siguientes torturadores los cuales eran caballeros con armadura y espadas, lo normal, a excepción de que estaban hechos de plástico.

Necesitaba salir rápido de ahí o era seguro que moriría, aunque claro que prefería morir que decir lo que esa cosa quería.

Su familia había protegido esa llave desde hace más de mil años cuando su clan fue creado, incluso el la había protegido de fuertes adversarios, si bien había tenido ayuda algunas veces nunca fue un paseo por el parque.

Pero el sujeto que ataco su hogar estaba en otro nivel, primero ni siquiera podía sentir su energía pero emanaba una cantidad de locura descomunal, en su larga vida apenas había conocido individuos que desprendieran tal locura.

No podía evitar temblar al recordar como él y sus novias vampiras fueron derrotados con un solo ataque, ni siquiera sabía de donde había venido, lo único que recordaba era un destello verde y todo se volvió oscuro.

Por lo menos podía relajarse un poco al saber que estaban a salvo, podía sentirlas por su conexión pero no podía comunicarse y esperaba que fuera lo mismo para ellas, no quería que quisieran salvarlo y se encontraran con las cosas con las que seguía peleando.

Dando un gran salto esquivo otro espadazo el cual agrieto el suelo, en el aire creo un cirulo mágico del cual salió una gran llamarada contra los caballeros, pero un movimiento de sus armas fue suficiente para dispersar el fuego haciendo que Miklos maldijera en silencio.

-"No me queda mucha energía, no sé qué pasa siento como que he pelado por días pero no han pasado más que unas horas" – pensó jadeando levemente – "Lo único que se me ocurre es que de alguna forma el tiempo pasa de forma distinta aquí adentro" – pensó.

Miklos sintió quedarse dormido por unos segundos pero el sonido del viento ser cortado lo despertó y dando un movimiento rápido hacia atrás esquivo otro ataque, pero el impacto le hizo caer al suelo sobre su trasero.

Levantando la vista vio como el caballero levantaba su arma para acabar con él.

\- ¡Šamaš! ¡Blazing Hell! – exclamo una voz y rápidamente al lado de Miklos paso una onda de fuego brillante la cual se llevó a todos los caballeros enemigos.

Miklos podía escuchar claramente como los juguetes gigantes soltaban chillidos mientras el fuego los eliminaba rápidamente.

Miklos trato de girar su rostro pero el cansancio lo llevo a la inconciencia en ese momento.

 **[:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3]**

Horas atrás…

El peli-castaño miraba el mercado con asombro, no solo los productos los cuales algunos nunca había visto, sino también el cómo distintas especies convivían en paz, sin mandarse miradas desconfiadas o acusadoras como G una vez le había contado.

Otra cosa que lo asombraba era el saber que se encontraban bajo tierra y el cielo era una ilusión como la del infierno la cual generaba luz y calor.

Morde le dijo que quien hizo la ilusión había trabajado con Ajuka Beelzebub como su asistente mucho tiempo atrás, pero después de una… diferencia de ideas habían tomado caminos distintos.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos Issei apresuro el paso para alcanzar a los demás, no sabía a donde lo llevaban pero podía estar seguro que no era ningún lugar peligroso.

Los Scavanger se quedaron de pie fuera de una pizzería, Pizzería El Hada. Era el nombre del local, un edificio color negro y rojo, con una Pizza gigante en la parte superior y un hada dando pequeños mordisquitos, Issei no pudo evitar reírse un poco al ver lo tierna que se veía la imagen.

Apenas entraron Issei observo el interior del local, a diferencia del exterior el interior era mucho más pintoresco, las paredes de color azul cielo, varias mesas colocadas de color café, el suelo con azulejo color verde.

-¡Tora! – grito una voz femenina.

A gran velocidad una pequeña hada dio un beso en la frente de la peli-roja.

El hada tenía el cabello verde amarrado en un bollo, ojos color negros, nariz pequeña y lindos labios rojos, su piel de un color pálido saludable haciendo que sus ojos y cabello resalten aún más, se encontraba usando un traje de chef femenino de color blanco y negro.

La pequeña hada volaba alegremente alrededor de Tora mientras esta reía felizmente.

-Nameo he-e-ermano~ ¿Quién es el nuevo? – pregunto un chico de dieciséis años, de piel blanca su cabello castaño cenizo acomodado en rastas largas hasta el cuello, nariz respingada, sus ojos cubiertos por unos lentes de sol circulares color morado.

Se encontraba usando una camisa guanga color negra con un dibujo de la calavera de una vaca, pantalones anchos de mezclilla y tenis azules.

A su lado se encontraba una pequeña chica de cabello lacio rubio brillante hasta por encima de los hombros, grandes pestañas negras adornando sus grandes ojos color miel, usaba un simple vestido blanco muy largo de una pieza sin tirantes con costuras rosas por encima del pecho y por los antebrazos y un gran moño de mariposa blanco en la parte posterior.

-Issei – llamo Nameo tomando al castaño por los hombros y poniéndolo delante de él - Ellos son Hiroki un viejo amigo y ella es Elaine un hada del bosque al igual que Kaori – dijo señalando al muchacho, luego a la rubia y finalmente a la pequeña hada que se había sentado encima de la cabeza de Tora.

-Damas y chico este es nuestro primo, Issei Scavanger – presento Nameo.

-H-hola – saludo Issei tímidamente.

Las dos hadas y humano se quedaron mirando a Issei fijamente haciendo que el peli-castaño se pusiera nervioso, con sudor en su frente.

La primera en actuar fue Elaine la cual floto hasta Issei y lo abrazo fuertemente.

-¡Es tan lindo! – exclamo con los ojos cerrados y con su cachete pegado al de Issei.

-Espera… ¡¿Es un chico?! – exclamo Hiroki con los lentes medio caídos dejando ver sus ojos cafés.

-¡Duh! Una lindura así solo puede pertenecer a un niño – dijo Kaori como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Tora tomo a Kaori con su pulgar e índice y la sostuvo a la altura de sus ojos.

-Oh Kaori-chan~ ¿Acaso insinúas que mi primito es más lindo que yo? – pregunto con una sonrisa inocente.

Kaori empezó a sudar bajo la mirada de Tora y en un momento con un ¡Puff! Rosado apareció del mismo tamaño de Tora rápida mente la abrazo pasando sus brazos por el cuello de la peli-roja.

-Nou, nadie es más linda que mi querida Tora, por favor no me mires así – pidió el hada llorando ríos de lágrimas.

Ignorando a las chicas Morde se acercó a Hiroki.

\- Hiroki, ¿Dónde está Simba? – pregunto.

\- Rosa lo estaba peinando hace unos momentos – Contesto acomodándose sus anteojos.

-¡Aquí estoy Mordie! – exclamo una voz infantil.

De la puerta trasera salió un Gato montés de pelaje cenizo de 80cm, de ojos grises, con un pequeño pendiente en la punta de su oreja de color azul.

El felino rápidamente camino hasta quedar delante de Morde el cual empezó a acariciarlo detrás de las orejas.

-¡Pero si tu pelaje se siente estupendo! Rosa hizo muy buen trabajo – elogio Morde disfrutando de los ronroneos del felino.

-Vaya, gracias Morde~ - dijo una voz femenina.

Saliendo de la misma puerta apareció una chica de cabello rosa con un flequillo el cual se desviaba a la derecha cubriendo su ojo derecho, grandes ojos guindas con pequeñas pestañas, su vestuario consistía en una sudadera morada con capucha el cual resaltaba sus pechos, unos pantalones azules oscuros y unos tenis rojos.

La chica tenía cierta apariencia emo pero obviamente ese era parte de su encanto.

Rosa le dio unas palmadas amables a Morde, luego se acercó a Nameo y rápidamente le beso en los labios. El cual el peli-negro devolvió.

Issei el cual seguía siendo abrazado por Elaine se sonrojo al ver la escena.

-Etto, Nameo, dijiste que me explicarían para que me necesitaban – dijo.

Nameo se separó de rosa con un imperceptible sonrojo.

-Sí, si eso te dije – dijo ignorando las risas de Hiroki.

-Veras Issei y-

-Cuéntale la versión res-umida~ no tenemos tiempo para la l-a-arga~ - dijo Hiroki para después reírse junto a Morde y Simba.

Los dos chicos que se reían recibieron un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Rosa la cual los miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-¿Por qué nos golpeas a nosotros y no a Simba? – pregunto Morde haciendo un puchero al igual que Hiroki.

Simba lo miro con traición escrita en sus ojos.

-Porque pase toda la mañana peinándolo – contesto haciendo que el felino sonriera con sorna al peli-morado.

-Sí, Morde cállate - dijo Tora haciendo que una flecha atravesara a Morde haciendo que su quijada tocara el suelo.

Segundos después empezó a llora mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Simba.

-¡Mordie suéltame cara de gato! – exclamo el felino.

Ignorando al par Nameo miro a Issei y le dio una extraña pieza hecha de metal dorado con extrañas piedras que cambiaban de color continuamente.

-¿Qué es esto? – pregunto Issei.

-No lo sabemos, pero nuestro padre nos dijo que eran importantes, nos encargó a Morde y a mí que evitáramos que callera en malas manos, pero… -

-Hace un año nos encontramos con este sujeto que usaba chicles como proyectiles el cual tenía varias como esa, peleamos contra él y descubrimos que hay un grupo que está empeñado en conseguirlos sin importarles las vidas inocentes – interrumpió Tora.

-Hac-i es~ vimos como un suje-eto~ usando un traje de col-a~ de pingüino de-estruia una aldea de afri-ica solo para consegui-ir un-a~ - dijo Hiroki temblando levemente.

-Sí, no sabemos para qué sirven pero si un grupo así esta tan desesperado por conseguir estas cosas no es buena señal – dijo Simba ahora libre.

-Si hemos estado tratando de conseguir las piezas pero siempre nos ganan ellos, parece que tienen alguna manera de detectarlos rápidamente – siguió Nameo – Pero Hiroki aquí a memorizado el patrón de energía que liberan y como tienen bastantes-

-Le sería fácil detectarlos – dijo Issei tímidamente haciendo que Nameo sonriera al igual que Elaine.

-Así es Issei – dijo el hada.

-Pero porque me pidieron que los ayudara, digo no soy muy fuerte, se usar magia pero nunca eh entrenado – dijo el peli-castaño.

-Estamos cortos de un hombre… mujer – dijo Morde – No sabíamos a quién pedir ayuda así que fuimos contigo, además puedo sentir tu poder, tienes una cantidad de magia increíblemente alta incluso sin usar tus poderes Nekomatas – Morde frunció un poco el ceño al ver como Issei se encogió cuando dijo Nekomata pero decidió dejarlo de lado por el momento.

-Pero, ¿Por qué no pedirle ayuda a la tía Blair? – pregunto el peli-castaño.

-Bueno… recordamos a Blair y no estoy seguro si se hubiera tomado esto enserio, no dudo de su poder, ella es una de las Nekomatas más poderosas que han existido pero su actitud… - Issei comprendía, aunque Blair fuera como una segunda madre para el de vez en cuando era muy molesta.

-Bueno, ¿Hiroki-san como puede detectar las piezas? – pregunto Issei a lo que el chico sonrió.

-Me pe-ermites~ - pidió extendiendo la mano.

Issei le dio la pieza y Hiroki se alejó un poco.

-¡Vamos! ¡Veritas! – exclamo golpeando su pecho, se escuchó como si un cristal se rompiera y una figura apareció detrás de él.

La figura era sin duda femenina, de gran belleza, largo cabello negro hasta la espalda baja y hermosos ojos azules, la figura o Veritas como Hiroki la había llamado usaba un largo vestido blanco el cual dejaba ver sus hombros y escote, En sus manos yacía un gran espejo con ornamentos de bronce y a su alrededor flotaban varios espejos más.

Hiroki tomo con ambas manos el espejo y cerró los ojos concentrándose.

Issei miro a Nameo con duda a lo que este contesto.

-Ese poder lo llamamos Persona, en la psicología se le conoce como una máscara que utilizamos en público para protegernos, pero para nosotros es este poder especial que solo algunos pueden despertar – explico Nameo – El Persona de Hiroki, Veritas en un Persona de apoyo, él se encarga de analizar la situación y enemigos, si no fuera por él hace mucho que hubiéramos estirado la pata – dijo.

-¿Tú también tienes un Persona? – pregunto Issei.

-Todos tenemos uno, pero no te preocupes si no tienes uno o no despiertas uno, si bien sirven para pelear contra cualquier cosa su utilidad básica es para pelear contra las sombras pero dudo que encontremos alguna de esas – explicó Nameo haciendo que Issei soltara un suspiro.

El grupo se quedó en silencio mirando a Hiroki el cual hacia muecas de vez en cuando y frunciendo el ceño.

Issei sintió como le tocaban el hombro, al girarse vio a Tora con un cambio de ropa en los brazos. La ropa consistía en una playera de manga corta blanca, una chamarra negra parecida a la de Sans pero sin relleno, unos pantalones negros y lo que parecía ser un chaleco anti-balas.

-Tal vez quieras cambiarte – dijo Tora con una sonrisa.

Al oír esas palabras Issei sé dio cuenta que llevaba la misma ropa que uso cuando fue con G al cine, sonrojándose un poco Issei tomo la ropa y se dirigió al baño.

Una vez Issei se fue Elaine se acercó a Morde el cual estaba secándose los ojos con Simba parado al lado.

-Issei es muy lindo – dijo el hada.

-Sí, debo admitir que es lindo para ser un niño, completamente diferente de su hermana, la última vez que la vi era una chica extremadamente hermosa – dijo Morde a lo que Elaine lo miro con confusión.

Morde miro la cara de Elaine.

-¿Qué pasa? Puedo admirar la belleza de una chica, además Akane es hermosa no me molestaría tener una relación con mi querida primita – Dijo Morde aguantándose la risa al ver como el rostro de Elaine se ponía cada vez más rojo.

Después de unos segundos el peli-morado no aguanto más y empezó a reír, rápidamente abrazo al hada rubia mientras esta trataba de soltarse.

-¡Suéltame! – exclamo la chica.

-Tranquila linda, estoy bromeando no buscaría una relación con mi primita, si bien para los Yokai el incesto no es raro tampoco es común – dijo Morde abrazándola fuertemente.

Kaori miraba la escena con una sonrisa, viendo a su amiga sonrojarse en los brazos del peli-morado.

-Ne, Tora, ¿Crees que esos dos harían una linda pareja? – pregunto.

La peli-roja miro a su hermano y el hada y no pudo evitar asentir con una pequeña sonrisa al verlos.

-L-o te-engo~ - dijo Hiroki llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Dónde están? – pregunto Nameo.

-Están e-en~… un-a cla-ase~ de di-ime-nsió-on~ art-ifici-ial~ - contesto.

-¿Puedes entrar? – pregunto Rosa a lo que Hiroki asintió – Bien entonces prepárense, ¿Issei estás listo – pregunto.

-¡Hai! – contesto.

-Pe-ero~ dete-ecto tre-es~ pe-ersona-as ma-as~ - dijo Hiroki llamando la atención de Tora.

-¿Quiénes? – pregunto.

-U-un chi-ico~, un-na chi-ica~ y al-lguien que s-e~ sie-ente co-mo~ u-un esp-piritu~ - contesto – ad-emas~ e-el chi-co e-está muy her-ido~ - indico.

-¿Qué hacemos Tora? – pregunto Morde mirando a su hermana con duda.

Tora se quedó callada un momento pero rápidamente contesto.

-¡Hiroki llévanos a él! – exclamo.

-E-entend-ido~ - contesto abriendo un portal delante de él.

Apenas se abrió el portal vieron a un chico de cabello blanco en el suelo con un caballero con su arma arriba lista para acabar con el chico, el primero en reaccionar fue Nameo el cual estiro su brazo y con fuerza golpeo su pecho sobre su corazón.

-¡Šamaš! ¡Blazing Hell! – exclamo igual que con Hiroki se escuchó como si un cristal se rompiera y una figura apareció detrás de Nameo.

La figura masculina envuelto en una túnica gris con capucha la cual cubría sus ojos completamente, de sus hombros salía fuego blanco continuamente y de su cintura también salía fuego pero a diferencia del de sus hombros este era rojo y formaba un faldón de fuego

Šamaš lanzo una poderosa onda de fuego la cual arrastro al caballero que estaba por acabar con el chico, el mismo fuego golpeo a otros caballeros os cuales empezaron a chillar de dolor.

El grupo rápidamente corrió hasta el chico el cual había caído inconsciente en el suelo.

-Elaine – dijo Nameo ya sin su Persona detrás de él.

-¡Sí! – Exclamo la chica cerrando los ojos y poniendo sus manos delante de su pecho como si estuviera rezando - ¡Vamos! ¡Benzaiten! – exclamo el hada.

La figura que apareció detrás de Elaine era una hermosa mujer de piel rosa, de largo cabello negro y ojos color miel, su vestimenta consistía en un top blanco el cual cubría sus pechos y cuello y dejaba descubierto su abdomen plano, la parte inferior de su cuerpo era cubierta por un faldón verde el cual dejaba al descubierto sus piernas.

-Salvation – comando el hada.

Benzaiten levanto los brazos y una lluvia de energía verde apareció sobre el chico haciendo que sus heridas se cerraran rápidamente.

-Gracias Elaine – agradeció la peli-roja tranquilamente.

-Ahora solo hay que esperar a que despierte – dijo Rosa mirando al chico el cual fue tomado como saco de papas por Morde.

-Sí, pero vamos a algún lugar más cerrado quieren – sugirió a lo que los demás asintieron.

 **[:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3]**

En otra parte varios cuerpos hechos de madera con diferentes trajes y armas corrían contra un objetivo, dicho objetivo era una chica de ojos azules oscuros y cabello rosa corto con dos mechones enmarcando su rostro y una colita de caballo, su vestimenta consistía en una túnica negra con el cuello y las mangas blancas la cual ocultaba bastante bien sus curvas dándole una apariencia andrógina, en sus manos se encontraba una espada larga de color negro.

La chica levanto su arma y sin verse intimidada por los números bajo el arma.

-¡Screech Alpha! – exclamo la chica lanzando un corte al suelo creando una criatura oscura con la boca abierta rodeada de un aura morada, el ataque iba destruyendo el suelo y tomando a cualquiera que fuera atrapado, cuando estuvo en medio de los atacantes la creatura exploto eliminándolos a todos.

La chica empezó a caminar tranquilamente ignorando los pedazos de madera que caian a su alrededor.

-Ragnarok, ¿Hay más enemigos cerca? – pregunto la chica.

Una voz chillona salió de la espada.

-¡No todo despejado Crona! – respondió el nombrado Ragnarok.

-Bien, sigamos rápido – dijo la chica saliendo de la habitación a paso rápido.

 **[:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3]**

En otro lugar por los conductos de ventilación se movía un gato blanco se movía lentamente viendo por las rejillas Michino después de varios años se veía exactamente igual, incluso su pelaje era igual de brillante.

Michino se detuvo delante de una rejilla y sonrió como el gato Cheshire.

-Lo encontré, no le fallare lady – dijo el felino tirando la rejilla y entrando a la habitación.

 **[Continuara]**

 **¡Ya esta! espero que les gustara el nuevo capitulo y si quieren dejen un review dando sus opiniones o sujerencias si lo desean.**

 **Ahora lo que tengo planeado es tratar de actualizar Naruko la Kitsuno, el problema es que tengo un bloqueo horrible con esa historia, pero me esforzare por lograrlo.**

 **Atte: Morde The Cat.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hola Miau!**

 **Lamento haber tardado pero** **aquí** **esta el nuevo capitulo Miau!**

 **Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 3; La espadachina oscura.**

Issei no sabía que pensar del lugar en el que se encontraba, desde la habitación donde encontraron al albino a los pasillos todo estaba adornado como si fuera una caja de juguetes e Issei no podía evitar sentir que eran observados por todas partes, como si hubiera millones de ojos mirándolos, analizándolos en todo momento.

El pasillo en el que se encontraban era de un color rosa brillante en el suelo varios tipos de juguetes gigantes algunos de ellos con manchas de sangre en sus hocicos o patas los cuales ponían a Ise nervioso.

-Morde – dijo Tora.

-¡Ok! – El peli morado en un movimiento rápido destruyo los peluches los cuales soltaron un chillido al ser rebanados – Parece que son todos los que hay aquí, deberíamos estar seguros por el momento – dijo.

-Gracias, pero por si acaso Hiroki debería analizar constantemente la zona cuando estemos quietos – dijo la peli roja.

-Entendido~ - contesto - ¡Persona! – con el llamado Veritas apareció detrás de Hiroki con los espejos girando levemente a su alrededor – Estamos~ seguros~ - dijo después de unos segundos.

-¿Elaine como esta nuestro albino? – pregunto Simba mirando al hada la cual estaba mirando al chico.

-Se encuentra bien, sus heridas fueron curadas, no debería tardar mucho en despertar – contesto.

Issei miro al grupo los cuales empezaron a discutir el curso de acción que deberían tomar, su objetivo era conseguir las llaves pero si iban sin cuidado terminarían peleando contra los peces gordos, que si bien podían hacerlo les quitaría mucho tiempo en el cual podrían mover las llaves.

Nameo puso su mano en su barbilla y miro al grupo entero.

-Lo mejor sería separarnos, dos equipos que busquen las llaves mientras otros se quedan con Hiroki para cubrirlo – dijo Nameo.

-¿Es buena idea? Digo estamos en territorio enemigo, no sabemos la cantidad de sus fuerzas y el separarnos podría resultar más contraproducente, además de que no podemos somos suficientes para hacer tres equipos – dijo Morde a lo que Tora asintió.

-Esto… - Issei hablo haciendo que lo miraran – Podría quedarme con el grupo de Hiroki-san y esperar a que el se despierte – dijo apuntando al albino – cuando se levante podríamos ir los dos a buscar mientras los demás cuidan de Hiroki-san –

-¿Estás seguro Issei? – pregunto Tora a lo que el castaño asintió.

Tora lo miro unos momentos – De acuerdo, Morde, Nameo, Elaine y Yo buscaremos las llaves, Rosa, Simba y Kaori cubrirán a Hiroki y una vez el chico despierte trataran de convencerlo de que nos ayude, si lo logran el e Issei empezaran la búsqueda también, ¿Entendido? – dijo la peli roja a lo que todos contestaron positivamente.

No pasó mucho cuando Tora, Morde, Nameo y Elaine se separaron del grupo, Hiroki se mantenía analizando el lugar con ayuda de Veritas mientras Rosa y Kaori hablaban entre ellas y Simba era acariciado por Issei. El peli-castaño acariciaba al felino con una pequeña sonrisa mientras Simba ronroneaba por las caricias.

Issei escuchaba leves segmentos de la conversación de las chicas, pero si algo le había enseñado Frisk y Chara era el no escuchar conversaciones de chicas sin permiso.

{¿Hiroki me recibes?} Pregunto la voz de Morde.

-Si~, ¿cómo~ se ven las~ cosas por~ ahí~? – pregunto Hiroki.

-Por el momento todo parece estar tranquilo, o el enemigo no sabe que estamos aquí o no le interesa – respondió el peli-morado - ¿Alguna señal de las otras dos personas? – pregunto.

-Por el momento no~, pero puedo sentir como se mueven~ - contesto Hiroki,

El silencio reino en el grupo, Issei deseaba que alguien hablara el silencio y el ambiente del lugar le ponían los pelos de punta.

-Espera…~ ¡Chicos salgan de ahí~! – exclamo el castaño mayor llamando la atención de los presentes.

{¡¿Qué es eso?!} Exclamo la voz de Tora.

{¡Coyolxauhqui!} Exclamo la voz de Morde.

El grupo de Issei estaba tan concentrado en lo que pasaba que no notaron como varias pisadas se acercaban lentamente a ellos.

-¿Chicos huelen eso? – pregunto Simba dándose la vuelta solo para quedar cara a cara con la cabeza de un tiburón de metal con las pupilas rojas y las iris negras con los dientes cubiertos de sangres, su cuerpo era metálico con brazos y piernas musculosas con una gran aleta en su espalda sin usar ropa.

Simba dio un salto y chillo espantando al grupo los cuales giraron rápidamente para ver a un grupo de distintos animatronicos detrás del tiburón.

-¡Kyaaa! – gritaron todos con los cabellos de punta al ver a los "amigables" robots.

El grupo empezó a correr rápidamente con el Albino en la espalda de Issei ya que fue el primero que lo noto cuando empezaron a correr.

El grupo corría a gran velocidad provocando una polvareda a sus espaldas y más atrás otro mucho más grande generado por los animatronicos. Debido a los saltos que Issei daba al correr Miklos empezó a despertar desorientado mirando levemente a los lados.

-¿Dónde estoy…? – pregunto girando su rostro para poder ver atrás, afilando un poco sus ojos pudo ver detrás del polvo como el tiburón se acercaba rápidamente.

-¡Hay nanita! – grito soltándose del agarre de Issei, apenas toco el suelo en un movimiento rápido tomo al peli-castaño como princesa y empezó a correr a gran velocidad adelantando a los demás.

Todos siguieron corriendo rápidamente hasta que Miklos se metió por otro pasillo y se pegó a la pared mientras respiraba pesadamente, moviendo su rostro levemente a la izquierda fue testigo de cómo el grupo seguía corriendo con los animatronicos detrás de ellos los cuales ni se detuvieron.

-Eso estuvo cerca… - dijo Miklos con sudor en su frente.

-Disculpa… - la voz de Issei hizo que el albino bajara la mirada.

Sus mejillas rápidamente se sonrojaron al ver como unos grandes ojos morados y mejillas sonrojadas lo miraban.

-¿P-podrías soltarme por favor? – pidió Issei.

Miklos los siguió mirando por un momento hasta que proceso las palabras.

-¿Q-que ha si, por supuesto? – Contesto y con cuidado dejo a Issei en el suelo – Mi nombre es Miklos Vatory por cierto – se presentó el albino.

-Yo soy Issei Gaster Scavanger – se presentó el oji-morado desviando levemente la mirada.

-"¡Qué demonios! ¡Un chico no debería ser así de lindo!" – Pensó el albino – hum, hum bueno mi nombre es Miklos Vatory y gracias por ayudarme – agradeció haciendo que Issei lo mirara rápidamente.

-N-no, gracias a ti por salvarme justo ahora – dijo Issei – Bueno supongo que podemos movernos juntos por el momento, ¿Verdad? – pregunto.

Miklos al ver que no podía dejarlo solo así nada más asintió y ambos empezaron a caminar con Issei explicándole a Miklos porque estaba en ese lugar.

 **[:3][;3][:3][;3]:3[;3][:3][;3][:3][;3][:3]**

A las afueras de Kouh;

En un bosque en los bordes de la ciudad de Kouh debajo de una poderosa ilusión se encontraba un gran pueblo, pueblo el cual era habitado por los monstruos del subsuelo, en uno de los edificios más grandes se encontraba Gaster tecleando rápidamente sin despegar su vista de la pantalla, a su lado se encontraba Alphys un monstruo lagarto de corta estatura de color amarillo la cual tenía un par de lentes cuadrados sobre sus ojos cafés y una bata científica.

Alphys veía temerosa el rostro del esqueleto, ambos ojos prendidos liberando una gran cantidad de poder, la científica apenas se podía mantener de pie por la presión que generaba Gaster, cada pocos minutos debía pasar su brazo por su frente para limpiar su sudor, Alphys era muy nerviosa todo el tiempo y con Gaster en ese estado no podía evitar ponerse aún peor, si no fuera porque debían encontrar a Issei probablemente ya se habría desmallado.

La científica dio un salto al escuchar el fuerte golpe provocado cuando Gaster golpeo la maquina con sus puños.

-¡Nada! – Ladro molesto - ¡No puedo detectar su magia, ni si quiera su alma! – dijo molesto.

-N-no será que los demonios lo convirtieron – murmuro Alphys con nerviosismo.

-Ni si quiera bromees con eso Alphys – dijo una poderosa voz.

Dando media vuelta Alphys vio como Asgore se acercaba con rostro serio, o como Sans lo llamaba, su "modo" rey.

-¿A qué te refieres Asgore? – pregunto.

-Los monstruos no tenemos la mejor de las relaciones con los demonios – contesto Gaster – Después de todo ellos y los ángeles fueron los culpables de que quedáramos en el sub-suelo – conto Gaster.

Alphys miro confundida a Gaster y Asgore, según la historia quienes los habían encerrado eran magos humanos, el rey viendo la confusión de la científica aclaro.

-No es de sorprender que no los sepas, se les dijo a las generaciones que no participaron en la guerra que fueron humanos, pero en realidad fueron los demonios y los ángeles los que nos sellaron, en uno de sus extraños momentos en los que se ponían de acuerdo no encerraron ahí abajo por miedo a nuestros poderes – explico Asgore.

-¿P-pero por que nos tendrían miedo? – pregunto Al.

-No tenemos a muchos, pero los nueve monstruos jefe del subsuelo podemos pelear al mismo nivel que los Maous y Seraphines, en el pasado éramos apenas cinco, ambas facciones decidieron que éramos una amenaza atacaron cuando derrotamos a los humanos, justo cuando estábamos debilitados – explico.

-¿Q-quienes eran esos cinco? – pregunto.

Asgore soltó un suspiro y le mando una mirada discreta a Gaster.

-Bueno, uno de ellos era mi Padre el anterior Rey el cual murió al tratar de proteger a varios inocentes, "Gerson el Martillo de la Justicia" el cual actualmente está retirado, yo mismo en mi juventud, el doctor Gaster y… - el rey se quedó callado un momento.

-¿Y…? –

-Mi antigua esposa – contesto Gaster llamando la atención de la científica – Mi esposa era la quinta monstruo jefe y la más poderosa de todos nosotros, fue asesinada por varias lanzas de luz de los Seraphines – conto haciendo que Alphys soltara un suspiro sorprendido.

-Sí, la esposa de Gaster en su tiempo fue la líder del ejército, la mano derecha de mi padre y mi maestra de combate, una gran monstro con un gran corazón – dijo Asgore con pesar en su voz – Después de que ambas facciones nos encerraran el pánico empezó a regir sobre nosotros, teníamos pocos suministros y varios monstruos habían caído en combate, si no hubiera sido por la ayuda del Gobernador Azazel… bueno no quiero pensarlo pero varios monstruos habrían cruzado la línea… - dijo el rey con tranquilidad haciendo que Alphys se pusiera pálida al imaginarse esa situación.

-El punto es que si los demonios transformaron a Issei a la fuerza o lo dejaron morir para transformarlo podríamos entrar en guerra, Issei aunque no sea biológico es hijo de Gaster una de las mentes más brillantes que existen – dijo Asgore.

-Aunque… - empezó Gaster con un poco de duda – Si eso pasara podríamos sacar provecho – dijo haciendo que Alphys tapara su boca y Asgore lo mirara con molestia.

-¡¿Estás dispuesto a sacrificar a tu hijo?! – grito el rey.

-No – negó el esqueleto – Pero si Issei fue transformado podríamos llegar a un acuerdo, después de todo a nadie le conviene una guerra – explico.

Asgore se mantuvo mirándolo fijamente con el ceño fruncido odiándose a sí mismo por estar de acuerdo con las palabras de su viejo amigo. Soltando un leve suspiro dio media vuelta.

-De acuerdo, pero no pensemos en eso Issei si bien no es muy fuerte podría defenderse no saquemos conclusiones erróneas – dijo empezando a retirarse.

Una vez el rey se retiró Gaster miro a su asistente – Alphys necesito que me des una mano… aunque claro yo tengo nueve – bromeo Gaster haciendo que varias manos esqueléticas aparezcan a su alrededor formando un arco.

Alphys lo miro con cara de palo por la terrible broma, Gaster miro la cara de Al y se rio de forma nerviosa.

-*Cof* *Cof* Bueno necesito algunos materiales para aumentar el rango de búsqueda de la máquina, ¿Puedes traérmelos? – pidió.

-Enseguida profesor Gaster – contesto Al retirándose rápidamente.

Gaster regreso su mirada a la enorme pantalla mirando fijamente las almas que detectaba.

"Espero que estés bien Issei" pensó.

 **[:3][;3][:3][;3][:3][;3][:3][;3][:3][;3]**

Academia Kouh, antiguo edificio;

Rias Gremory, heredera del clan Gremory se encontraba pensativa, Hyodou G. Issei había desaparecido completamente, normalmente no le preocuparía que se fuera por uno o dos días pero ni su familiar ni Koneko habían sido capases de localizarlo, pensaba que su familia habría avisado a las autoridades de su desaparición pero no había sido así.

Incluso por su cabeza paso la idea de preguntar a Frisk y Chara Dreemur sobre Issei siendo que ellas eran muy cercanas al castaño, pero cada vez que miraba a Chara un escalofrió corría por su espalda haciendo que se replanteara la idea.

Soltando un suspiro la peli-roja continúo con su trabajo pensando en cómo acercarse a Issei y tratar de unirlo a su nobleza.

 **[:3][;3][:3][;3][:3][;3][:3][;3][:3][;3]**

Toy´s Box…

Ise y Miklos continuaban caminando por los coloridos pasillos del extraño lugar, Miklos después de escuchar por qué estaban ahí acepto ayudar inmediatamente, después de todo esa era la forma más sencilla de recuperar su reliquia, su querida madre le había encargado que la cuidara y ¡Lo va a cuidar! Sin importar contra quien tenga que pelear.

Hablando de pelear.

El vampiro miro a Ise por el rabillo del ojo, podía sentir que el castaño tenía grandes reservas mágicas, pero el tener buenas reservas no quiere decir que sepa pelear, er mejor que nadie lo sabía, después de todo el entrenamiento que le había dado [ **líder vampiro** ] se le había bien metido en la cabeza, sin control gastas más magia de la necesaria en los ataques resultando en el exhausto del usuario.

Ise tampoco tenía el cuerpo de un luchador cuerpo a cuerpo, si bien su cuerpo era delgado Miklos podía ver que apenas tenía músculos en su cuerpo, de echo la leve musculatura de Ise parecía la de una chica, al vampiro le era fácil distinguirlo incluso viendo por encima de la ropa del castaño.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos Miklos movió levemente las orejas al escuchar el leve sonido de pasos, tomando a Ise del hombro haciendo que este se girara, el vampiro llevo su dedo a sus labios a lo que Ise asintió con una mirada nerviosa.

Miklos rodeo su mano con un poco de magia la cual era del mismo color que sus ojos, quedándose en silencio movió sus orejas al escuchar los pasos nuevamente y en un movimiento rápido apunto su dedo al techo.

"[Bullet]" dijo en su mente disparando un pequeño proyectil de magia.

El pequeño disparo atravesó el techo haciendo que todo se quedara en silencio, las orejas del vampiro se movieron nuevamente cuando escucho como los pasos se volvían rápidos.

"[Bullet] [Bullet] [Bullet]" repitió continuamente en su mente disparando varios proyectiles.

Ahora los pasos desesperados eran escuchados también por Ise el cual miraba el techo con nerviosismo al ver como las grietas se extendían rápidamente con cada disparo que impactaba.

-M-miklos – trato de llamar Ise al vampiro el cual sin dejar de disparar soltó un *hum* indicando que estaba escuchando – Creo que deberías dejar de disparar – sugirió Ise haciendo que el vampiro se detuviera en el acto y lo mirara con duda.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar por qué un crujido le hizo mirar el techo.

-Hay mami – dijo Miklos cuando el techo colapso sobre ellos.

-¡Ahhh! –

-¡Hyyy! -

-¡Miauu! -

Una polvareda envolvió el pasillo entero, a través del humo un resplandor verde era visible levemente, una vez el polvo se disipo se podía observar a Ise con los brazos extendidos y sus ojos brillando de color verde, a su alrededor un domo de energía verde había evitado que fueran aplastados por los escombros.

Miklos soltó un suspiro al ver que estaban bien.

-Gracias Issei – agradeció.

Ise bajo los brazos y el mismo tiempo el domo se des-materializo – No fue nada, solo ten más cuidado la próxima ves – pidió Ise mirándolo con una mirada "amenazante" haciendo que el vampiro se mordiera los cachetes para evitar reírse.

*rumble* *rumble*

El sonido de escombros moviéndose les hizo mirar delante de ellos, de debajo de los escombros salió una figura la cual apenas le llegaba a la cintura a Ise, la figura tenía una gran cabeza con un par de orejas peludas encima, unos grandes ojos verdes junto a una pequeña nariz rosada, su cuerpo era muy pequeño y blanco con un cinto color negro con una gran bolsa cuadrada en la parte trasera, sus patas superiores se encontraban cubiertas por unos guantes cafés mientras sus patas superiores eran cubiertas por unas pequeñas botas negras.

-Un gato… - dijo Miklos mirando a la figura con cara de palo.

El felino antropomórfico giro rápidamente al escuchar la voz del vampiro.

-¡Tu! - grito apuntando a Miklos.

-¿Yo? – pregunto apuntándose a sí mismo.

-¡Como te atreves a dispararme! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo peligroso que es eso?! – grito el felino.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Cómo sé que no eres un enemigo bola de pelos?! – grito de vuelta el vampiro.

Ambos empezaron a gritarse entre ellas ignorando como los ojos de Ise se llenaban de lágrimas rápidamente.

-¿Michino…? – pregunto Ise.

El gato antropomórfico dejo de gritarle al vampiro al escuchar su nombre y pasó su mirada a Ise, ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente unos momentos hasta que los ojos de Michino se llenaron también de lágrimas.

-¿Issei…? – Pregunto a lo que el castaño asintió - ¡Issei-sama! – exclamo lanzándose a los brazos de Ise el cual lo abrazo con fuerza confundiendo un al vampiro el cual los observaba fijamente.

-Yo… lamento interrumpir pero, ¿Me pueden explicar de dónde se conocen? – pregunto.

Ise se secó un poco las lágrimas y sin dejar de abrazar a Michino contesto.

Michino es el espíritu guardián de mi clan, cuando era pequeño jugaba con migo todo el tiempo, pero creí que había muerto – respondió Ise.

Michino salto de los brazos de Ise y miro a su alrededor, al asegurarse de que no había enemigos cerca le hablo al castaño.

-Lamento haber desaparecido Issei-sama, pero Lady me dio una misión y desde entonces eh estado tratando de cumplirla – explico el felino.

Ise miro a Michino con sorpresa al escuchar sus palabras.

-¿Mamá…? – pregunto con cuidado.

Michino asintió – Hai ella hablo conmigo y me pidió que recuperara las piezas – dijo metiendo sus patas a su bolsa y saco una pieza de metal dorado, igual que la que Nameo le había enseñado a Issei.

-¡Ah! ¡Es una pieza de las que Nameo y los demás buscan! – Exclamo Ise.

-Es muy parecida a mi reliquia, la diferencia es que la mía está hecha de plata – dijo Miklos mirando como Michino guardaba la pieza nuevamente.

-Hai, Lady me dijo que en realidad son llaves, las cuales sirven para llegar a lo que ella llamo "código" – explico ganando miradas confusas del vampiro e Ise – Trate de preguntarle que era el "código" pero ella ya se había ido – dijo con tristeza – Lo siento Issei-sama – se disculpó.

Michino sabía que Issei siempre ha querido convivir con su madre, el castaño tenía leves flashes de ella pero era muy pequeño la última vez que la vio, si bien había tenido a su padre y después a Blair y Gaster ellos no conseguían llenar ese vacío que había dejado su mamá hace tantos años.

Dejando eso de lado Michino miro el rostro confundido de Ise.

-¿Qué es el código? – pregunto Miklos.

Michino le mando una mirada afilada al vampiro – No es de tu incumbencia chupa sangre – contesto.

Al vampiro se le marco una vena en la frente y apretó los dientes.

-¡¿Chupa sangre?! ¡Para tu información maldito gato, yo no chupo sangre! ¡¿Sabes lo repugnante que es eso?! ¡Para algo inventaron las pajitas! – se defendió.

Ambos felino y vampiro se miraron a los ojos con rayos saliendo de sus ojos, Ise miro a ambos un poco confundido.

-Vamos chicos, no es momento de pelear – pidió Ise.

Los otros dos se miraron entre ellos para luego ambos soltaran un bufido y miraran a otro lado.

{…}

-¡¿?! – Ise suspiro sorprendido llamando la atención de los otros dos.

{¿Issei, me recibes~?} Pregunto la voz de Hiroki.

-¡Wow! – exclamo Miklos.

-¿De quién es esa voz? – pregunto Michino.

{Es bueno escucharte Issei~, ¿Con quienes estas~? Supongo que una de las voces es el vampiro~} Dijo el usuario de Veritas.

-Sí, mi nombre es Miklos – contesto el Vampiro viendo alrededor tratando de encontrar de donde venía la voz.

-Y yo soy Michino – contesto el felino

{¿Michino~? Supongo que tú eres el espíritu~} afirmo.

-¡Soy un espíritu guardián! – exclamo con orgullo el felino e inflando el pecho.

{¿Espíritu guardián~? ¿Cómo Simba~…?} Pregunto {¡Espera~! No respondas~, no solo llame para asegurarme que Issei esté bien~ la otra presencia está cerca de ti~ y está peleando contra varios enemigos~} informo.

-¿Q-quieres que la ayude? – pregunto Ise con nervios.

{Si puedes~ Eres el más cercano a la presencia~} pidió Hiroki.

Issei miro al suelo de forma nerviosa, tenía miedo, no solo de fallarle a los demás, pero tenía miedo de morir, bien sabía que era posible ya había pasado una vez hace algunos años cuando Chara lo había matado, si bien todo había vuelto a la normalidad cuando el mundo se reinició no evito que Ise se quedara un poco traumado al recordar su no muy linda muerte.

Ise salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió una mano en su hombro y una pata en su pierna, girando su cabeza vio a Miklos y Michino dándole miradas de apoyo.

-Te acabo de conocer Issei, pero no voy a dejarte ir por tu cuenta – dijo el vampiro.

-No voy a fallarle Issei-sama, no lo dejare solo de nuevo – dijo el felino con convicción.

Issei les sonrió agradecido a ambos.

-De acuerdo lo hare – respondió el peli-castaño.

{Gracias Issei~ llegaremos lo más rápido posible~} dijo Hiroki cortando la conexión.

Con eso Michino, Miklos e Ise se dirigieron rápidamente a su objetivo.

 **[:3][;3][:3][;3][:3][;3][:3][;3][:3][;3]**

La habitación era de gran tamaño de color rosa oscuro, había varios cuadros mostrando juguetes o peluches en diferentes poses o jugando entre ellos, en el medio de la habitación había una mesa con sillas y tazas llenas de té.

Cuando Ise y su grupo entraron en la habitación que les habían indicado esperaban cualquier cosa, excepto tener que esquivar un ataque negro que se dirigía hacia ellos.

Miklos dio un gran salto hacia arriba dando una voltereta y manteniéndose en el aire, Michino salto hacia la derecha dando una voltereta de rueda (N/A: Al puro estilo gato con botas) y quedando de pie mientras Ise salto a la derecha quedando boca abajo en el suelo.

Ise levanto su rostro lentamente sobándose la nariz y pequeñas lágrimas en los bordes de sus ojos.

Moviendo su rostro levemente logrando ver varios restos de juguetes y grandes montones de felpa esparcidos por el suelo, en medio de todo se encontraba una chica de cabello rosa y ojos azules con una espada negra.

-… Linda… - susurro Ise.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios?! – grito Miklos cayendo al suelo.

\- ¡¿Por qué nos atacas?! – exclamo Michino con molestia.

La peli-rosa los miro fijamente con rostro serio, levantando su arma Ise noto como la espada se cubría levemente de energía.

-¡Screech Alpha! – exclamo la chica lanzando un ataque igual al que tuvieron que esquivar.

Miklos y Michino se tensaron hasta que notaron que el ataque se dirigía a Ise.

-Issei/sama – exclamaron vampiro y felino.

Justo cuando el ataque estaba por impactar el peli-castaño desapareció en un flash azul y apareció al lado de Michino haciendo que este saltara levemente, Miklos por su parte suspiro al ver que Ise estaba a salvo, la mirada del Albino paso a la chica peli-rosa.

-Issei-sama, debemos atacar ella no nos escuchara – dijo Michino.

Ise titubeo un poco pero asintió estando de acuerdo con el espíritu guardián.

Ise se preparó flexionando levemente las piernas y brazos.

[¡Boost!]

Miklos fue el primero en atacar creando un círculo mágico el cual lanzo una onda eléctrica contra la chica la cual corrió contra la onda eléctrica y la atravesó sin recibir ningún daño, estado cerca de Miklos levanto la espada y cuando esta estaba a punto de impactar un domo de energía verde lo protegió, la espada al impactar logro cuartear el escudo fácilmente, la chica metió más presión hasta que el escudo colapso, Miklos balanceo su cuerpo levemente evitando el ataque el cual golpeo el suelo destruyéndolo.

Michino saco de bolsa una espada color rojo curvada con el borde blanco (N/A: Como la de Phanter Lily) en un movimiento rápido se puso detrás de la chica y lanzo un corte a su espalda, la chica recibió el ataque cortando su ropa y piel dejando salir un chorro de sangre negro.

-¡¿Sangre negra?! – exclamo el felino asombrado haciendo que Ise temblara un poco al ver la sangre salir.

-Blood Geiser… - susurro.

La sangre negra se detuvo repentinamente cuando salió a gran velocidad contra el pobre felino que recibió el ataque directamente.

-¡Nya! – exclamo Michino.

La sangre llevo al felino hasta que lo estampo contra una pared haciendo que la estructura se cuartera, la sangre dejo al felino y rápidamente regreso al cuerpo de la chica dejando ver que su espalda se encontraba intacta, Ise se sonrojo al ver la espalda de la chica.

-"No debo ver, no debo ver, no debo ver" – pensó Ise recordando como Frisk y Chara le repitieron varias veces que no debía ver a otras chicas sin ropa.

[Dijeron a otras, pero jamás se quejaron cuando dormían contigo con poca ropa] menciono Draig pero fue ignorado por Ise.

Miklos al ver el ataque pateo a Crona en el rostro alejándola de él rápidamente.

-¡Chicos no usen ataque cortantes! – exclamo Miklos.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo… solo tengo garras y mi espadita – dijo Michino adolorido zafándose de la pared.

Ise miro a la peli rosa con un poco de nervios.

-"Yo puedo, yo puedo, ¡Yo puedo!" – pensó.

[¡Vamos aibou!]

Ise exclamo haciendo aparecer una cabeza de dragón esquelética de ojos azules la cual lanzo un láser contra la peli-rosa la cual al ver el ataque ir hacia ella trato de cubrir el ataque pero este la envolvió.

Cuando el ataque termino la chica tenía los ojos levemente abiertos y jadeaba.

-"Dolió… dolió un poco…" – pensó.

[¡Ten cuidado Crona! ¡Ese ataque golpeo tu alma directamente!] Dijo Ragnarok.

Crona miro a Ise, rápidamente la peli rosa fue contra el rápidamente, Ise soltó un pequeño chillido sorprendido, delante de Crona del suelo salieron varios huesos azules transparentes, la peli rosa no alcanzo a detenerse y los atravesó y nuevamente sintió una pequeña cantidad de dolor haciendo que se tambaleara un poco, momento que Miklos aprovecho el momento para volver a golpear a la chica pero esta logro esquivar el golpe.

-¡Screech Beta! – exclamo Crona lanzando un corte ascendente el cual tomo la misma forma que el ataque anterior.

El ataque golpeo a Miklos directamente haciendo que el albino soltara un grito de dolor para al final caer pesadamente al suelo inconsciente.

-¡Miklos! – exclamo Ise.

Michino corrió contra la peli rosa y le dio una patada en la cabeza haciendo que la chica retrocediera un par de pasos, pero rápidamente lanzo un corte con la intención de eliminar al espíritu.

Ise extendió su mano rodeando al felino en energía azul y lo hizo flotar en el aire para evitar el ataque.

Una vez el felino se encontraba a salvo Ise creo varios huesos los cuales fueron contra la chica golpeándola continuamente.

-How, how, ¡how! – exclamaba la chica.

[¿Te duelen esos golpes?] Pregunto Ise.

-"No pero son molestos" – contesto la chica.

-"Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento" – repetía Ise en su mente.

[¡Deja de disculparte aibou!] Exclamo el dragón desesperado.

Michino aprovechando el momento le dio un cabezazo a Crona en la espalda haciendo que la chica por inercia moviera su arma golpeando al felino haciendo que terminara inconsciente encima del vampiro.

Ise miro a la peli rosa la cual lo miraba igualmente, la chica llevo su espada a su muñeca e hizo un corte haciendo que una gran cantidad de sangre saliera de la herida.

-¡Black Slice! – exclamo moviendo los brazos y lanzando una navaja hecha de sangre contra Ise el cual volvió a desaparecer en un flash y apareciera detrás de ella.

Ise lanzo una patada la cual hizo que Crona callera al suelo de cara. Mientras ella se levantaba lentamente Ise se encontraba frotando su pierna.

-Duele… - se quejó el castaño haciendo que Draig suspirara.

[Cuando volvamos a casa entrenaras tu condición física] dijo con pena al ver a su usuario.

Crona frunció el ceño con molestia una vez de pie vio como Ise dejaba su pierna en paz, la chica corrió contra el nuevamente lanzando varios cortes los cuales Ise esquivaba de forma cómica algunas veces cayendo sobre su trasero pero logrando moverse a tiempo para evitar el siguiente corte.

Con cada corte fallido Crona se desesperaba aún más, la peli rosa apretaba su mandíbula tratando de conectar algún golpe.

-"Sus movimientos son tan aleatorios que apenas logro seguirlo" – pensó la chica con un tic en el ojo.

-¡Heaböru! – Crona doblo su cuerpo esquivando un proyectil el cual se estrelló contra la pared destruyendo una parte de esta.

Ignorando a Ise un momento miro a Michino el cual sonrió y empezó a lanzar bolas de pelo por su boca, Crona empezó a esquivarlas y cortar los montones de pelo que escupida el felino cada vez más desesperada por la forma tan ridícula de pelear de sus enemigos.

Molesta la chica puso su espada delante de su rostro con la punta hacia arriba – Ragnarok… Onda de Gritos – comando.

Del mango del arma salieron unos grandes labios rojos los cuales sonrieron dejando ver unos dientes blancos.

[Guky~]

-¿Uh? – pregunto Ise mirando.

[¡Aibou cuidado!] Exclamo Draig.

[¡KyYyYyYyYaAaAaAaA!] Grito la boca haciendo que las paredes empezaran a temblar.

Ise se tapó los oídos pero su mirada se dirigió a Michino el cual se revolcaba en el suelo con sus patas en sus orejas desesperado tratando de parar el horrible ruido.

-Draig… - dijo Ise.

[Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost]

[¡Explosión!]

Ise se levantó lentamente dando un chasquido hizo que un Blaster apareciera a su lado, la cabeza disparo un rayo color cian contra Crona, la chica estaba por moverse cuando fue vuelta en energía azul evitando que se moviera. El ataque impacto directamente haciendo que los gritos se detuvieran.

Una vez los gritos pararon el pobre de Michino cayó al suelo inconsciente por el dolor, mientras Ise continuaba con su ataque por unos segundos más hasta que simplemente se detuvo.

[¡Reset!]

Cuando el ataque termino dejo ver a Crona con su cabello y ropa levemente chamuscada y humo saliendo de su cuerpo, la chica bajo los brazos dejando ver sus fríos ojos llenos de molestia, Ise la miro jadeando levemente con nervios al ver que su ataque no le había hecho demasiado daño a la peli rosa.

 **[:3][;3][:3][;3][:3][;3][:3][;3][:3][;3]**

-¡Ahhhhh! – grito un animatronico en forma de zorro con un pañuelo de vaquero cubriendo su boca.

El zorro se detuvo repentinamente mientras su cuerpo se separaba lentamente dejando ver a Tora con una hacha de guerra negra, la peli roja tenía una mirada seria viendo delante de ella donde varios animatronicos más iban hacia ella y su grupo. El siguiente en atacar era un oso con un traje de chef el cual fue destruido por Morde el cual tenía unas grandes garras de metal, 4 en cada mano, las garras eran completamente metálicas con manchas de aceite en ellas por todos los enemigos destruidos.

Otro animatronico con forma de tigre trato de atacar al peli morado por la espalda, antes de que Morde pudiera girar y atacar un proyectil atravesó la cabeza el robot haciendo que callera al suelo con los ojos desorbitados, Morde miro a su hermano el cual tenía su bastón levantado con humo saliendo de él.

-Ya lo tenía… - dijo Morde a lo que Nameo como madura persona que es le saco la lengua – Da igual voy en primero – dijo Morde preparando sus garras para atacar al siguiente enemigo.

-Chicos… - hablo Tora.

Ambos hermanos voltearon a ver a la menor la cual tenía su mano apuntada, los mayores miraron a que apuntaba para ver a Rosa destruir a uno tras otro sin piedad, sus manos cubiertas de aceite con manchas en su rostro también.

-Diablos esa chica es dura… - dijo Morde asombrado, su mirada paso a su hermano el cual tenía un sonrojo en su rostro – Por favor no pienses en tus perversiones ahora – pidió.

-No estaba pensando en nada – contesto Nameo desviando la mirada aun con su sonrojo.

-Claro… - contesto Morde atacando a más enemigos los cuales eran cortados rápidamente.

El grupo continuo avanzando hasta que llegaron a una gran habitación la cual a diferencia del resto esta no tenía juguetes, en vez de eso tenía varios dulces gigantes, en el medio de la habitación se encontraba una figura usando una gabardina blanca de interior rojo, en su cintura tenía una mini máquina de chicles y su rostro estaba cubierto por un casco (N/A: Casco E.V.A de Halo 3) la figura al verlos se levantó de la silla en la que se encontraba.

-Sigan adelante, él es mío – dijo Morde.

Tora lo miro con preocupación a lo que el peli morado le sonrió y acaricio la cabeza haciendo que la peli roja hiciera un mojin.

-Tranquila lo tengo – dijo Morde.

Tora aun preocupada corrió con Nameo y Rosa detrás de ella hacia la salida, la figura del casco ni siquiera trato de detenerlos mientras veía fijamente al peli morado.

-¡Coyolxauhqui! – exclamo Morde haciendo que su Persona apareciera, su Persona era una hermosa mujer de cabello verde y piel morena sin su brazo derecho y su brazo izquierdo sobre donde debería estar su otro brazo, utiliza una túnica blanca con una correa en su cintura de color café y un par da alas azul profundo con varios puntos brillantes blancos, mientras sus ojos son color blancos puro.

Su contrincante unió sus manos y los empezó a separar lentamente dejando ver una espada hecha de caramel rojo con líneas blancas, en un movimiento rápido saco un chicle azul y lo lanzo contra Morde pero este lo corto con sus garras y antes de que explotara corrió contra el con su Persona volando a su lado.

El peli morado rodeo sus garras con un aura dorada y empezó a lanzar varios cortes los cuales eran respondidos por los cortes de la espada de caramelo, el Persona de Morde se posiciono arriba de ambos y lanzo una tormenta helada contra ambos la cual Morde no se molestó en esquivar mientras su contrincante dio un brinco hacia atrás para salir del ataque.

La figura miro su cuerpo el cual tenía escarcha en varias partes del cuerpo, movió su cabeza mirando a Morde el cual solo sonreía.

-Lo siento amigo, pero soy inmune al frio – dijo Morde con una sonrisa con los hombros levantados y las manos a los lados de su rostro.

A gran velocidad la figura blanca corrió contra Morde lanzando una estocada a su pecho, mas Morde atrapo el arma de caramelo con su arma y la destruyo, su enemigo entonces dio una patada descendente la cual creo una caramelo el cual trato de empalar al peli morado pero logro saltar y esquivarlo.

Repentinamente el cuerpo de Morde se rodeó de luz verde, roja y azul. Morde miro a su Persona y sonrió agradecido, rápidamente corrió contra su rival y estiro y cerró sus brazos rápidamente por los lados contra su enemigo el cual creo un Bö de dulce el cual se destruyó cuando impacto el ataque.

-"Es más fuerte que antes" – pensó.

Morde entonces lo pateo en el pecho haciendo que se alejara varios metros cuando un puño dorado callo del aire y lo aplasto con Coyolxauhqui flotando encima, una vez el ataque se desvaneció el Persona se posó detrás de Morde él cual le mostro el pulgar a lo que su Persona sonrió.

Un gruñido llamo la atención de Morde y su Persona, Morde miro el lugar del que salió el gruñido con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca abierta, su Persona copiaba su expresión.

Morde trago saliva - ¿Es enserio? – pregunto al aire.

 **[:3][;3][:3][;3][:3][;3][:3][;3][:3][;3]**.

Tora, Nameo y Rosa continuaron su camino los tres se encontraban nerviosos por su hermano/compañero, tenían confianza en que saldría vivo, ileso lo dudaban no era su estilo salir de una pelea con un buen estado de salud… pero de que vivía, vivía.

Nameo se detuvo abruptamente.

*Tap* *Tap* *Tap*

Nameo rápidamente levanto su bastón y a un pasillo oscuro disparando un proyectil, las chicas lo miraron confundidos por esta acción hasta que escucharon una explosión no muy lejos de ellos. Las chicas se prepararon para empezar una pelea.

-Hiroki, ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a los fragmentos? – pregunto.

{Están bastante cerca de ustedes~, solo unas habitaciones más~} contesto.

Nameo asintió – Ya lo oyeron sigan adelante – mando Nameo a las chicas las cuales se miraron entre ellas y asintieron.

Las chicas salieron rápidamente del lugar mientras Nameo continuaba observando el pasillo fijamente, de la oscuridad salió un hombre alto de metro noventa de cabello rubio y rostro cuadrado con la barbilla rectangular, sus ojos se encontraban cubiertos por un visor negro con una cruz en medio de estos, utilizaba una gabardina larga color blanco con unos pantalones blancos y zapatos negros, en su espalda se encontraban dos cimitarras.

-… Eso no fue amable… - dijo el hombre con voz profunda – No sé quién eres o porque me atacaste y la verdad no me importa, hazte a un lado y no te hare daño – ordeno llevando sus manos a sus armas prediciendo la respuesta.

-No lo creo amigo – contesto el peli negro haciendo suspirar al hombre.

-Ok… - suspiro sacando sus armas.

Nameo sonrió y apunto su arma nuevamente – Ven aquí chico malo – dijo disparando otro proyectil.

El hombre rubio corrió contra Nameo y usando sus armas desvió el proyectil y corrió contra Nameo el cual sonrió mientras su cuerpo era envuelto en una leve energía dorada.

 **[:3][;3][:3][;3][:3][;3][:3][;3][:3][;3]**

Tora y Rosa continuaron su camino rápidamente sin encontrarse con ninguna dificultad, de hecho parecía que los enemigos los evitan, Rosa había llegado a esa conclusión cuando vieron a varias corriendo por un pasillo en dirección contraria a la de ellas.

Si bien tal comportamiento las confundió decidieron aprovechar e ir a su objetivo.

-Hiroki, ¿Es aquí? – pregunto Tora mirando una gran puerta que al igual que las demás paredes era color rosa con los bordes dorados.

{,,, Si~ delante de ustedes hay varias piezas~, tengan cuidado~ podría haber alguien cuidando~} contesto.

-Entendido, gracias Hiroki – agradeció la peli roja – Vamos Rosa –

-Andando – contesto la peli rosa tronándose los nudillos.

Entre ambas abrieron las puertas y se adentraron en la habitación cuando la puerta repentinamente se cerró detrás de ellas.

 **[:3][;3][:3][;3][:3][;3][:3][;3][:3][;3]**

*¡Thud!*

Ise se estrelló contra la pared su rostro mostraba una gran cantidad de dolor mientras trataba de ponerse de pie.

[¡Aibou cuidado!]

Ise apenas logro hacerse a un lado esquivando la espada de Crona la cual corto la pared y suelo como mantequilla, el castaño respiraba pesadamente lleno de miedo sabiendo que no podía ganar, era débil, muy débil apenas y podía tirar un golpe el cual ni siquiera dañaría a la chica, sus enormes reservas de magia le eran inútiles siendo que la peli-rosa es inmune a los ataques mágico y sus huesos solo la cortarían dándole más armas.

En otras palabras se había acabado, no podía ganar, era débil, muy débil. Ise levanto su cabeza para ver como la peli rosa lo observaba con su espada arriba lista para acabar con él.

-"Nameo, Tora, Morde… chicos… lo siento…" – pensó cerrando sus ojos pensando en cómo confiaron en ellos, pero otro pensamiento llego a su mente.

Su familia su padre sus hermanos sus amigos…

-"No…" –

 **Undertale OST - Heartache EPIC ORCHESTRAL [Renato Franciscone Orchestra]**

{Th… …t I… I… a… t…o…} escucho Ise una voz grave y entre cortada en su mente.

-"Draig" – pensó confundido.

Pero Draig no contesto preocupando a Ise el cual miro a Crona la cual lanzo su ataque, pero Ise lo veía en cámara lenta.

Crona desvió su mirada al ver como una energía oscura salía del cuerpo de Ise, la oscuridad tomo forma humanoide con brillantes ojos amarillos, la sola presencia del ser hizo que Crona se encogiera dándole tiempo a Ise que esquivara el ataque a la vez que la sombra movió su brazo y golpeo a la peli-rosa lanzándola varios metros lejos de Ise. Cuando Ise se puso nuevamente de pie la sombra empezó a desaparecer, el castaño miro como la chica se ponía de pie lentamente

La figura oscura pareció asentir en dirección a Ise para luego desvanecerse, Ise miro a la chica con nueva voluntad, de su cabeza salieron un par de orejas de gato y de su espalda baja salió una larga cola la cual se movió perezosamente, el cabello de Ise tomo una tonalidad ligeramente más rojiza al igual que sus orejas mientras su cola tenía la punta negra. Ise

Ise levanto sus puños como si fuera boxeador recordando las veces que había visto a Undyne entrenar con la guardia real.

-Lista para el segundo round – dijo Ise aun con algo de miedo en sus ojos pero con una sonrisa salvaje.

Ise se lanzó contra Crona la cual levanto su arma para cubrirse, Ise confiando en su instintos dio un pequeño salto y lanzo una patada contra la parte liza de la espada casi haciendo que Crona la soltara por la fuerza.

-"¿Como?" – Pensó la peli rosa – "Antes no era tan fuerte… ¿Que es esa energía?" – pensó mirando como el cuerpo de Ise se encontraba con una leve aura dorada la cual cubría su cuerpo.

Ise rápidamente movió su cola con la cual le dio un zape en la cabeza el cual fue suficiente para hacer distancia entre ambos. El nekomata al tocar el suelo escribió unas palabras en el aire las cuales se combinaron creando un círculo mágico con la cabeza de un gato con hocico abierto dejando ver sus colmillos, del círculo mágico salió una niebla negra la cual rodeo a Crona la cual empezó a aguantar la respiración desesperada.

Logro aguantar un rato hasta que no le quedó otra más que respirar, después de unos segundos sin que nada pasara Crona miro su cuerpo con duda.

-¿Eh? – Pregunto cuando de repente sintió algo – Hahahaha ¡Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! – empezó a reír descontroladamente.

[¡¿Crona?!] Exclamo Ragnarok.

-¡Hahahahahaha! ¡No hahaha! ¡Puedo hahaha! ¡Parar! - grito levantando su arma y empezando a girarla creando un pequeño tornado a su alrededor haciendo que la niebla se dispersara.

Una vez sin ella Crona salto hacia Ise lanzando un corte a Ise el cual se quedó quieta con un rostro lleno de asombro, el arma atravesó a Ise haciendo que su imagen se moviera como si fuera magia, atrás de la peli rosa se encontraba Ise con su pierna arriba para lanza una patada de hacha, la peli rosa apenas pudo sentir a Ise así que logro moverse y evitar el golpe el cual agrieto el suelo al impactar.

Ise extendió sus manos las cuales tenían magia azul en ellas, Crona sintió como la gravedad la llevaba al suelo pero trataba de mantenerse de pie, Ise aprovecho mientras hacía girar su dedo delante de él creando un círculo mágico morado.

-¡Halloween Canon! – exclamo lanzando una calabaza con rostro de gato con la peli rosa.

El ataque al impactar exploto lanzando a la chica la cual giro en el aire logrando caer de pie, Crona tosió levemente mirando a Ise en especial su pecho donde había aparecido un corazón morado el cual palpitaba con fuerza.

-¡Screech Alpha! – exclamo Crona lanzando su ataque nuevamente.

Ise hizo aparecer un círculo mágico en la planta de su pie, dando un giro lanzo su patada contra el ataque.

-¡Smashing Pumpkin! – exclamo Ise creando una explosión la cual destruyo el ataque de Crona.

Ise corrió contra Crona la cual se preparó para el ataque mientras Ise recordaba lo que Undyne les decía a los miembros de la guardia real.

-"Movimientos rápidos y fuertes, no duden al momento de atacar" – dijo una Undyne en su mente a sus guerreros.

Ise hizo una finta y preparo su ataque por la derecha haciendo que Crona se preparara pero al último momento Ise realizo un barrido haciendo que la peli rosa callera al suelo, Ise cayó encima de ella y empezó a golpearla en el rostro rápidamente mientras la peli rosa trataba de tomar su arma pero la cola de Ise la alejo de ella.

Las orejas de Ise se movieron levemente, Ise se quitó de encima evitando ser empalado por la espada la cual Crona tomo por su mango mientras se levantaba sin despegar su mirada de Ise.

Ise no pudo evitar sonreír, sentía su sangre bombear con emoción y eso la hacía sentir tan vivo pero a la vez tan asustado.

Ise lanzo varios golpes al aire los cuales lanzaron energía dorada de ellos contra la peli rosa la cual después de los últimos ataques decidió no tomar riesgos y lo esquivo todos rápidamente para evitar daños. Ise sin molestarle corrió contra Crona.

 **Undertale OST - Heartache EPIC ORCHESTRAL [Renato Franciscone Orchestra] – FIN**

 **【** **OST** **】** **One Punch Man - Main Theme - Epic Battle SoundTrack !** **【** **HD** **】**

[¡Boost!] Exclamo el guantelete el cual volvió a aparecer en su brazo.

[Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost]

[¡Explosión!]

El brazo de Ise fue envuelto en energía verde la cual se arremolinaba a gran velocidad creciendo rápidamente.

Crona la cual se había quedado paralizada por la cantidad de energía que emanaba el castaño miraba como Ise se acercaba, su brazo parecía ahora ser un dragón verde con toques rojos de ojos verdes e iba rápidamente contra ella.

[¡Crona!] Exclamo Ragnarok haciendo que despertara.

-¡Screech Beta! – exclamo Crona lanzando su ataque el cual impacto con el ataque de Ise.

Ambos ataques impactaron liberando una tormenta de energía verde y negra a su alrededor, ambos apretaban los dientes esforzándose el máximo por derrotar al otro.

[¡Vamos aibou!] Exclamo Draig.

-¡Puño del Dragón celestial! – grito Ise destruyendo el ataque de Crona e impactando en su pecho.

Del golpe salió la cabeza de un dragón el cual llevo a Crona hasta estrellarla contra la pared dejando a la peli rosa incrustada en una pared respirando pesadamente mientras Ise estando de pie se encontraba en un estado de fatiga muy parecido.

[Buen trabajo Aibou] Dijo Draig con un tono orgulloso.

-Gane… - susurro Ise mirando el cuerpo de la peli rosa - ¿En… verdad gane? – pregunto.

[Así es Aibou] contesto el Dragón celestial.

Ise cayó sobre su trasero mientras reía alegremente, el Boosted Gear y la energía dorada desapareciendo de su cuerpo completamente.

-Gane… ¡Gane! – grito Ise levantando los brazos mientras reía con alegría.

 **【** **OST** **】** **One Punch Man - Main Theme - Epic Battle SoundTrack !** **【** **HD** **】** **\- Fin**

Una vez Ise logro relajarse se levantó y empezó a camino hacia la peli rosa la cual tenía su rostro gacho.

-¿Qué quieres *snif*? ¿Vienes a burlarte? ¿Reírte? ¡¿Qué quieres maldición?! – grito solo para quedarse callada cuando sintió como era abrazada.

Ise abrazaba a Crona amablemente – No tienes por qué temer, yo también le temo a muchas cosas, ¿Sabes? – dijo sin dejar de abrazarla.

-¡¿Qué sabes tú?! – grito Crona tratando de que Ise la soltara.

-No puedo decir que pase por lo mismo que tú, o que es lo que sientes con exactitud pero cuando peleábamos pude sentir que temías, no a mí ni siquiera a lo que se encontraba en este lugar, es por eso que estoy aquí para escucharte, a veces lo que las personas necesitan es solo que alguien las escuche – dijo Ise amablemente haciendo que Crona dejara de pelear.

La peli rosa movió sus brazos lentamente hasta que envolvió a Ise en un abrazo y empezó a llorar en el pecho del castaño.

Ise se quedó en esa posición hasta que Crona se calmó un poco y empezó a hablar.

-Mi mamá era una poderosa e inteligente bruja, su trabajo siempre fue su prioridad hasta que conoció a mí… "padre". Mamá me dijo que ella lo amaba con todo su corazón pero resulto que ese hombre solo se acercó a mama por una misión – conto - Trato de matarnos pero me puso en medio y trate de proteger a mamá… a… al final… él se divertido conmigo me toco mientras me torturaba… Entonces cuando creí que me mataría desperté mi poder hiriéndolo – Crona se quedó callada un momento.

Mientras Ise la miraba sin dejar de abrazarla.

-Cuando vio mi poder sonrió y me dijo que si iba con el salvaría a mi mamá, obviamente me negué a ir con él, entonces me dijo que cambiaría de opinión y simplemente se fue. Cuando supe que ya no estaba corrí hacia mamá, ella parecía estar bien pero no despertaba, pasaron los días y mamá seguía igual – dijo abrazándose a si misma – Fue cuando Ragnarok me hablo por primera vez y me dijo que ese hombre le había hecho algo, desde entonces e tratado de encontrar alguna manera de salvar a mi mamá pero a este paso solo podre salvarla si voy con el… pero *Snif*… pero *Snif*… - dijo gimoteando.

Ise la brazo.

-¡Te ayudare! – Dijo Ise haciendo que Crona lo mirara a los ojos - ¡Mi Otou-san es científico él sabrá que hacer! – dijo con una sonrisa – Así que no llores, no te vez tan linda cuando lloras – dijo haciendo que la peli rosa se sonrojara.

-Lo prometes, ¿Prometes que me ayudaras? – pregunto Crona esperanzada.

-Lo prometo. – contesto Ise con seriedad haciendo que un poco de luz regresara a los ojos de Crona.

El sonido de cristal rompiéndose llego a los oídos de Issei.

 **Thou art I… And I am thou…**

 **Tú que has creado un nuevo vinculo…**

 **Que te ayudara a aceptarte a ti mismo…**

 **Y encontrar la respuesta…**

 **Tú que has sido bendecido al crear**

 **Personas de la arcana [The Hanged Man]**

Crona sonrió con alegría – Gracias gatito – dijo la chica sonriendo haciendo que a Ise se le calentaran un poco las mejillas.

-¡Mi nombre no es gatito es Issei! – exclamo avergonzado haciendo que Crona riera.

Las risas de la chica despertaron el felino y vampiro los cuales gruñeron mientras dirigían sus miradas a la chica.

-Ya no estás tan molesta chica – dijo Miklos caminando hacia ellos – Eso es bueno, pero quiero que sepas que tuviste suerte, si tuviera mi arma esto hubiera terminado de manera distinta – dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡No mientas chupa sangre! Solo admite que ella es más fuerte que nosotros – dijo Michino sentándose al lado de Ise.

-Silencio bola de pelos… - dijo Miklos sentándose al lado de Crona.

Crona miro a ambos y agacho la mirada.

-Lo siento… siento haberlos atacado sin pensar… - se disculpó la chica esperando algún grito o algo.

-No hay problema – contesto Miklos fácilmente sorprendiendo a Crona.

-Si miau, solo… no hagas lo del grito de nuevo… - pidió el felino masajeando sus orejas.

Crona soltó unas risitas al ver a Michino acariciar sus orejas mientras hacía caras. Miklos se rio levemente al ver a Michino mientras Ise solo sonreía mientras recuperaba su aliento.

{…}

-¡¿?! – Crona miro a su alrededor cuando escucho el sonido de un radio.

{Chicos~, ¿todo bien~? Estamos cerca de ustedes~} dijo Hiroki.

-Todo bien, Issei logro ganar – contesto Miklos ignorando la mirada confundida de Crona.

-¡Si Issei-sama estuvo increíble! – Exclamo el felino – O lo sabría si no me hubiera desmallada… - agrego de forma avergonzada.

{Es bueno escucharlo~ llegaremos en unos minutos~}

-Entendido Hiroki-san – dijo Ise tranquilamente.

Los cuatro se quedaron sentados en un silencio cómodo, Miklos se masajeaba el cuello soltando suspiros mientras Michino era acariciado por Ise mientras el era acariciado por Crona la cual jugueteaba con las orejas felinas del peli-castaño.

Pasaron los minutos cuando las orejas de michino se movieron a los lados, el felino se levantó mirando a los lados de forma nerviosa.

-T-todos atentos, estamos rodeados – informo michino sacando su espada.

Los demás se levantaron rápidamente Miklos miro a su alrededor esperando algún ataque, Crona hizo aparecer su espada nuevamente mientras Ise se levantaba lentamente.

[No te sobre esfuerces aibou] dijo Draig.

[Boost]

El grupo se quedó mirando a su alrededor lentamente del suelo, techo y paredes empezó a salir una sustancia negra la cual cayó al suelo los cuales tomaron formas de lagarto gigantes completamente negros, sus patas tenían largas uñas blancas y donde debería estar su cabeza se encontraba una máscara verde oscuro con una apertura en la boca donde se podían apreciar varios dientes de gran tamaño.

{¡Issei~! ¡Están rodeados por sombras~! ¡Salgan de ahí~!} Exclamo Hiroki preocupado.

-Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo… - dijo Miklos mirando con precaución las sombras que los rodeaban.

El vampiro creo un círculo mágico el cual lanzo varios rayos contra las sombras, las sombras recibieron el ataque directamente las sombras solo se sacudieron haciendo que el ataque desapareciera, Miklos rápidamente cambio y lanzo una onda de fuego pero las sombras hicieron lo mismo nuevamente haciendo que el fuego despareciera.

Las sombras gruñeron contra Miklos y rápidamente un viento verde rodeo a Miklos.

-¡Ahh! – grito el oji rojo mientras su ropas se rasgaban.

-¡Miklos/chupa sangre! – gritaron Ise, Crona y Michino.

Crona corrió contra las sombras con Ragnarok listo para lanzar un corte, el corte golpeo a la sombra cual gruño y le dio un coletazo lanzando a Crona de vuelta a la pared. Michino lanzo varias bolas de pelo por su boca contra las sombras, la mayoría lograron esquivar pero el ataque logro impactar a algunas sombras las cuales parecía algo heridas.

-¡Son débiles contra ataques de proyectil! – exclamo el felino.

-Bien… y yo sin mi querida arma… - murmuro Miklos poniéndose lentamente de pie.

Ise miro a las sombras preocupado mientras ayudaba a Crona a ponerse de pie.

-"Draig" – llamo Ise al dragón.

[No puedo darte muchos aumentos, tu cuerpo necesita descansar] contesto Draig.

[Llámame…]

Escucho Ise en su mente pero trato de ignorar la voz para concentrarse en el problema actual.

[Puedo ayudarte… tu sabes cómo llamarme…]

Ise dejo a Crona recargada contra la pared y se puso delante de las sombras.

 **[:3][;3][:3][;3][:3][;3][:3][;3][:3][;3]**

Velvet Room…

En la habitación de terciopelo Igor se encontraba sentado como siempre tomando una taza de té mientras a su lado Karote se encontraba con un carrito con varias tazas encima.

Igor dio un trago a su té y soltó un suspiro – Parece que llego el momento – dijo con su enigmática sonrisa.

-Eso parece… - contesto su asistente masculino – Estoy seguro que a mi hermana le hubiera gustado ver esto – dijo sirviéndose una taza de té.

Igor solo continuo sonriendo mientras observaba las cartas de su mesa – Me pregunto a quién llamara – dijo al aire con interés.

 **[:3][;3][:3][;3][:3][;3][:3][;3][:3][;3]**

-¿Issei-kun? – dijo Crona mirando con sorpresa al castaño.

-Issei – dijo el vampiro asombrado por la cantidad de poder que emanaba.

-Issei-sama… - dijo michino comparando ese poder con el de Akane-sama.

-P… - empezó a la vez que un aura azul lo envolvía creando un circulo – Per… - una figura empezó a crearse detrás de Ise – Perso… - unos ojos amarillos aparecieron los cuales miraban a las sombras - ¡Persona! – exclamo Ise a la vez que se escuchaba como si un cristal se destruyera.

[Thou art I…I am thou…

Desde el mar de las almas vengo…

Yo que protejo la creación y detengo la destrucción…

Ambos protegeremos lo más importante…

Mi nombre es Khalaq la creación…]

Detrás de Ise apareció una figura masculina de complexión delgada la cual utiliza máscara de Búho steampunk con un monóculo lupa en su ojo derecho el cual brillaba con un color ámbar, tiene cabello plateado el cual esta una cola de caballo corta con dos colmillos de cabello enmarcando su rostro. Utiliza una gabardina plateada que llega hasta la mitad de sus piernas con los hombros azules al igual que los bordes de las mangas mientras el interior es color rojo, debajo de la gabardina utiliza un chaleco negro con una playera interior blanca, también utiliza unos pantalones negros con unas botas del mismo color las cuales llegan un poco debajo de sus rodillas

En su espalda tiene una espada bastante grande de hoja ancha color plateada con el mango color azul zafiro con un reloj con solo la manecilla de segundos en ella.

Issei miro a las sombras mientras jadeaba levemente.

-Vamos – dijo haciendo que su Persona tomara su espada y fuera contra las sombras a gran velocidad.

 **[Continuara]**

 **¡Miau! Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus opiniones del capitulo o sugerencias.**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo Miau!**

 **Atte.- Morde The Cat**


	5. Chapter 4

**Capitulo cuatro Puppet Master.**

 **Time To Make History –Dual Mix-**

-¡Persona! –

Un numero cero romano fue destruido dando paso a una figura envuelta en un aura azul.

[Thou art I…I am thou…

Desde el mar de las almas vengo…

Yo que protejo la creación y detengo la destrucción…

Ambos protegeremos lo más importante…

Mi nombre es Khalaq la creación…]

Las sombras miraron a la figura con cuidado pero rápidamente todas empezaron a correr contra él mientras gruñían y se movían en zigzag. Issei aun con falta de aliento vio a las sombras fijamente ignorando los gritos de asombro de sus compañeros, las primeras sombras que llegaron saltaron contra Ise pero Khalaq tomo su espada y con un corte solo corte acabo con ellas.

El Persona extendió su mano creando un viento helado el cual congelo a varias sombras rápidamente, aprovechando el momento voló contra las sombras cortándolas a su paso en el proceso varias sombras saltaron sobre él y enterraron sus dientes en el cuerpo del Persona haciendo que Ise gruñera de dolor.

-¡¿Issei-sama?! – pregunto Michino preocupado pero Ise lo ignoro.

El castaño extendió su mano creando varios huesos los cuales fueron hacia las sombras y eliminando a las que se habían subido a su Persona, ya libre Khalaq continuo peleando cortando sombra tras sombra mientras los huesos creados por Ise eliminaban a las sombras que trataban de saltarle encima.

Khalaq lanzaba cortes, golpes y patadas rápidamente contra los lagartos haciendo que algunos de ellos pensaran dos veces el atacar, varias sombras empezaron a correr una contra la otra volviéndose una masa negra la cual empezó a unirse y crecer en tamaño. De las masas salieron sombras mucho más grandes con la forma de gorilas con picos en la espalda y brazos, las nuevas sombras atacaron a Khalaq mientras los lagartos corrían contra Ise el cual tuvo que atacar de vuelta dejando a su Persona contra los gorilas, Ise creaba huesos para atacar a las sombras eliminándolas rápidamente pero gracias a la cantidad de ellas no lograba detenerlas.

Mientras Khalaq luchaba contra los gorilas sin muchos resultados recibiendo varios golpes haciendo que su cuerpo desaparezca levemente en partículas.

Michino miraba toda la escena con molestia.

-"Issei-sama está peleando para protegernos y yo aquí sin hacer nada…" – pensó molesto consigo mismo – "¡Mi trabajo es proteger a Issei-sama!" – pensó con determinación empezando a correr contra los gorilas.

Miklos al ver a Michino trato de pararlo sin resultado alguno mientras la peli rosa miraba con preocupación a Issei.

-¡No dejare que dañen a Issei-sama! – exclamo Michino liberando un aura azul mientras un numero veinte romano sobre él.

Cuando el número se destruyó una gran cantidad de energía fue liberada mientras una figura femenina se creaba a su espalda.

La figura es una hermosa mujer de piel azul oscuro, sus ojos color blanco los cuales brillaban con fuerza. Su nariz y boca como su cabello se encontraban cubiertos por un velo violeta oscuro el cual dejaba escapar un par de mechones de cabello los cuales caían por su frente mientras el resto de su cabello caía como cascada por su espalda hasta su trasero, sus orejas levemente puntiagudas tenían unos pendientes de aro, su ropa consiste un top dorado con bordes violetas el cual apenas cubre sus pechos, sus muñecas se encuentran cubiertas con vendas y sobre ellas utiliza algunas pulseras de aro plateadas, su parte inferior la cual termina en punta como un espíritu utiliza una falda corta color violeta y sobre ella un faldón largo color dorado oscuro con detalles violetas, en su cintura lleva una lámpara negra con rubís adornándola.

[Thou art I… I am thou…

Desde el mar de las almas vengo…

Juntos cumpliremos los deseos de los demás…

Y destruiremos a los que se pongan en medio…

Soy Djin la genia de la lámpara]

Djin rápidamente fue contra los gorilas atacándolos con rayos de luz los cuales los hacían retroceder levemente mientras Michino fue a ayudar a Ise blandiendo su espada cortando a los lagartos.

Khalaq con ayuda de Djin empezaron a hacer que los gorilas retrocedieran levemente, Djin levanto los brazos haciendo que un brillo dorado apareciera detrás de ella, las sombras sintiendo peligro trataron de huir cuando Khalaq volvió a crear una corriente helada congelando los pies de las sombras las cuales desesperadas trataban de liberarse.

Del brillo dorado salieron varias flechas doradas las cuales atravesaron a las sombras haciendo que desaparecieran, Khalaq miro al Persona femenino y le asintió, ambos Persona volaron contra los lagartos con los cuales Ise y Michino peleaban aunque ambos usuarios de Personas se veían agotados, cuando vieron a sus Persona sintieron ambos una voz en sus cabezas.

-¡Khalaq! – exclamo Issei.

-¡Djin! – exclamo Michino.

Ambos Personas flotaron en el aire Khalaq levanto su brazo creando en el viento cientos de estalactitas de hielo sobre las sombras las cuales al ver el ataque trataron de huir pero una barrera hecha de luz creada por Djin las encerró evitando que huyeran, Khalaq bajo su brazo haciendo que las estalactitas cayeran a gran velocidad contra las sombras y haciendo temblar toda la habitación y creando una nube de polvo.

Miklos y Crona miraban con asombro los sucesos esperando a que todo terminara una vez la habitación dejo de temblar y la polvareda se dispersó Crona y Miklos pudieron ver al castaño y felino con sus Personas detrás de ellos.

Ambos Persona se vieron entre ellos y asintieron para luego desaparecer dejando una carta del tarot flotando sobre sus invocadores para luego desvanecerse.

 **Time To Make History –Dual Mix- Fin**

Tanto Issei como Michino empezaron a tambalearse pero fueron sujetados por Miklos y Crona. Crona tomo a Issei y con cuidado lo ayudo a sentarse en el suelo mientras Miklos tenía a Michino en brazos la peli rosa fue la primera en hablar.

-¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto confundida viendo al agotado nekomata.

-Lo llamaste Persona, ¿Verdad? – pregunto el oji rojo a lo que Issei asintió y les explico lo que le había explicado Nameo.

Los tres estaban asombrados, un poder así era impresionante – Es increíble – dijo el vampiro – Pero debe tener alguna desventaja – señalo mirando a Ise.

Ise pensó por un momento para luego sacudir la cabeza negativamente – No siento nada más que agotamiento, siento como si pudiera dormir por una semana entera – contesto – Aunque… -

-¿Aunque? – pregunto Crona con curiosidad.

-Cuando Khalaq ataco tenía que concentrarme, sentía que si dejaba de pensar en el desaparecería en cualquier momento además de que los golpes que recibía podía sentirlos – dijo.

Michino el cual se había mantenido callado hasta el momento hablo – No será que nuestros Personas están conectados a nosotros de forma espiritual hasta cierto punto – dijo haciendo que los tres lo miraran – Digo cuando Djin salió dijo "Desde el mar de las almas vengo" no será que son parte de nosotros y por eso el daño que reciben lo sentimos aunque no se muestre físicamente – teorizo el felino.

-Puede ser… no podría estar seguro – dijo Miklos pensativamente.

-Tal vez Gaster pueda decirnos – dijo Ise.

-¿Gaster? – pregunto Crona a lo que el oji morado asintió

-Es mi papá – dijo haciendo que Michino lo mirara y sonriera levemente – Él es un experto en magia del alma, tal vez pueda decirnos más acerca de este poder – dijo Ise a lo que la peli rosa asintió.

-Es una buena idea, una vez salgamos de aquí vayamos con el – dijo Miklos con una sonrisa mientras Crona asentía.

\- Issei-kun, ¿crees que tu papá pueda ayudar a mi mamá? – pregunto la espadachina.

Issei la miro y asintió con confianza haciendo que Crona sonriera.

-¡Issei~!-

-¡Issei-kun!-

-¡Lindura! –

-¡Issei! –

Issei y los demás voltearon y vieron a Hiroki, Elaine, Kaori y Simba corriendo hacia ellos, Simba abrió los ojos asombrado al ver a Michino.

-¡Michino! – grito Simba con alegría haciendo que el felino moviera su cabeza para ver quien le hablaba.

-¡Simba! – exclamo con alegría el felino.

Miklos comprendiendo dejo a Michino con cuidado en el suelo justo cuando Simba llego a su lado, una vez Michino recupero el equilibrio ambos chocaron sus patas y empezaron a hablar entre ellos con alegría.

La primera en llegar fue Elaine la cual abrazo a Issei con fuerza levantándolo un poco para luego empezar a revisar su cuerpo en busca de heridas, justo como haría una madre u hermana mayor, el hada soltó un suspiro al verificar que Ise se encontraba bien.

Hiroki y Kaori redujeron su ritmo al ver que todos estaban bien el hada peli verde se quedó al lado de Elaine mirado con una sonrisa como el hada rubia se preocupaba por el joven nekomata mientras que Hiroki hablaba con Miklos y Crona. La peli rosa si bien nerviosa se sentía bastante bienvenida ninguno de ellos la había visto como una extraña o amenaza y el chico de cabello castaño Hiroki se había acercado y le hablaba como si se conocieran desde siempre.

-Hey~ Chica~, ¿Todo bien~? – pregunto Hiroki pasando su mano por delante del rostro de Crona.

La peli rosa dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás sorprendida al ver al chico tan cerca de ella – Si, si todo bien – contesto haciendo que Hiroki sonriera.

-¿Que paso aquí Issei-kun? – pregunto Elaine llamando la atención del grupo y haciendo que Hiroki, Kaori y Simba notaran los restos de hielo que había en el suelo.

Issei con ayuda de los demás procedieron a contar lo que había pasado y como habían repelido a las sombras.

-¡¿?! – Hiroki y su grupo tenían expresiones de asombro al escuchar lo que había pasado.

-¡¿Despertaste un Persona?! – exclamo Simba asombrado.

Ise cerro sus ojos haciendo que un dos romano trasparente apareciera sobre él.

-¡Persona! – exclamo Issei haciendo que el número se destruyera y una figura apareciera detrás de él.

[Thou art I… I am thou…

Desde el mar de las almas vengo…

Soy la Serafín Gabriel]

La figura que apareció a diferencia de Khalaq era una hermosa figura femenina de rostro inocente en forma de corazón con grandes y brillantes ojos color cian, tiene un largo y hermoso cabello rubio rizado adornado con una tiara plateada con una pequeña esmeralda, tiene una figura voluptuosa cubierta por una túnica corta blanca la cual deja ver un gran escote y solo cubre hasta la mitad de sus muslos, también utiliza unos tacones dorados de correas las cuales llegan por debajo de las rodillas y en su mano izquierda lleva un bastón dorado con forma de cruz con un rubí en el centro y un escudo dorado con alas de ángel color azul en el en su mano derecha.

Mientras que Hiroki y su grupo miraban con asombro a la figura femenina Issei y sus amigos la miraban con confusión.

-Issei-sama, Issei-sama – llamo Michino jalando el pantalón del castaño, cuando Issei lo miro el felino continuo - ¿Qué paso con Khalaq? – pregunto confundido y llamando la atención de los demás.

Justo cuando Simba iba a hablar todo se volvió oscuro para Issei.

 **[:3][;3][:3][;3][:3][;3][:3][;3][:3][;3]**

 **Persona Ost: Aria of the Soul.**

Issei apareció nuevamente en una habitación azul, nuevamente con el hombre Igor sentado con una taza de té en sus manos y a su lado su asistente Karote bebiendo de su propia taza no había rastro de Lira en ningún lado.

-Bienvenido de vuelta a la habitación de terciopelo (Velvet Room), no te alarme que sigues despierto solo hemos traído tu conciencia a este lugar momentáneamente – saludo Igor tranquilamente tomando su té.

Karote continuo – Te hemos llamado para hablarte del poder que has despertado, "Persona" – dijo Karote – Sé que tu familia te lo ha explicado por encima así que por favor escucha a mi maestro – pidió Karote antes de que Issei pudiera interrumpirlo.

Igor soltó unas leves risas al ver a Issei abrir y cerrar la boca – Vera joven Issei, Un Persona es una manifestación de la personalidad de un ser vivo también conocida como una "máscara" para que el usuario puede defenderse de las amenazas. – Explico el encargado de la habitación de terciopelo a lo que Issei asintió lentamente asimilando la información – Otra cosa joven Issei, algo que debe tener presente son las sombras – dijo el anciano llamando la atención – Las sombras son las partes más bajas de las mentes de los seres vivos, esos aspectos que uno no quiere aceptar de sí mismo prácticamente todas las emociones negativas que son suprimidas, eso son las sombras – explico Igor con seriedad.

-Eso quiere decir que las sombras son… ¿Personas? – pregunto Issei confundido.

Igor soltó unas risas mientras asentía – Así es joven Issei pero solo algunas logran llegas a ser un "Persona" la mayoría toman una forma como las que te enfrentaste y aun cuando toman formas de Persona son personas no muy extraños – informo al castaño el cual asentía lentamente – Pero regresando a lo importante, tu poder – dijo asiendo que Issei mirara a Igor fijamente.

-Creí que mi poder era "Persona" a no ser que esté hablando de-

-No, no estamos hablando de tus compañeros, uno de ellos el Dragon celestial Draig – interrumpió Karote.

-¿Compañeros? – pregunto Issei confundido pero fue ignorado.

-Tu poder es conocido como "Carta Salvaje" o "Wild Card", aquellos que son bendecidos con este poder consiguen la habilidad de usar distintas máscaras, las cuales puedes conseguir ya sea al derrotar a las sombras o fusionando los Personas para crear nuevas máscaras, pero la mayor habilidad es la de transformar los lazos que crees con las personas en poder – explico pero fue interrumpido por Issei.

-¡Pero eso está mal! ¡No pienso usar a otros para conseguir poder! – exclamo molesto.

Igor miro a Issei de manera impasible mientras Karote le servía una taza de té al nekomata el cual le dio un sorbo mientras soltaba un suspiro relajándose levemente.

-Ciertamente joven Issei, pero debes de saber que no puedes fingir el tener un vínculo, solo aquellas amistades de verdad te darán poder, de hecho ya has usado uno no es así – pregunto haciendo que Issei abriera los ojos levemente.

-El Persona que acaba de salir, Gabriel – dijo Issei recordando al Persona femenino.

-Así es maestro Issei – dijo Karote – La Serafín Gabriel nació de uno de sus vínculos irrompibles más importantes, vino del vínculo que comparte con la señorita Frisk – dijo el peli blanco mirando una libreta – Algo que debe saber es que no todos sus vínculos le darán poder, solo los más importantes espiritualmente – aclaro – Actualmente tiene algunos social links siendo estos Fool, Magician, Priestess, Emperor, Hanged Man y Devil. Siendo el único vínculo irrompible es Priestess el cual fue creado con la señorita Frisk -

Issei se quedó en silencio unos momentos asimilando la información – ¿Cómo puedo fusionar Personas? – pregunto.

-Usted mismo podrá hacerlo por su cuenta en cualquier momento, pero si quiere mejores resultados le recomiendo que venga aquí conmigo o mi hermana, algo que debe tener presente es que no siempre salen bien – contesto Karote a lo que Issei asintió.

-Por el momento será mejor que regrese con sus amigos joven Issei – dijo Igor – Hasta la próxima – se despidió mientras Issei veía como se alejaban hasta que todos se volvió oscuro.

 **Persona; Aria of the Soul – Fin.**

 **[:3][;3][:3][;3][:3][;3][:3][;3][:3][;3]**

-¿Khalaq? – Pregunto Simba con curiosidad - ¿Quién es ese? – antes de que alguien pudiera contestar Issei levanto su mano haciendo que apareciera un número cero.

Cuando el cero se destruyó Gabriel desapareció y nuevamente apareció Khalaq en toda su gloria mirando a su alrededor buscando algún enemigo.

-¡¿Wild Card?! – exclamaron los usuarios de Persona más viejos.

-¿Wild Card? – pregunto Crona con una mirada confundida.

Hiroki solo negó y dijo que Issei podía explicarlo después.

[¡!]

[¡¿Hiroki me escuchas?!] Exclamo la voz de Rosa.

-Fuerte y claro~ ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto.

[¡Necesitamos ayuda, encontramos donde tienen las piezas pero era una trampa nosot- *¡BOM!*]

-Rosa~… ¡ROSA! – exclamo dejando de lado su personalidad relajada.

[Cof, cof, necesitamos ayuda… Tora está peleando con todo y apenas le hace cosquillas… necesitamos…]

Antes de que pudiera terminar la conexión se cortó haciendo que Hiroki apretara los puños.

-Cambio de planes, nos vamos a ayudar a Rosa y Tora – dijo refiriéndose a su grupo – Ustedes deben salir de aquí – dijo a Issei y su grupo.

-¡Pero…! –

-Nada de peros, acabas de despertar tu poder, es un milagro que no estés muerto de cansancio y ustedes no se ven mejor, la que mejor estado esta eres tu chica – señalo el muchacho silenciando a Issei y los demás.

Sin dejar que el peli-castaño contestara Hiroki se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse, Elaine, Kaori y Simba miraron a Issei con tristeza pero rápidamente siguieron a Hiroki.

Los cuatro restantes se quedaron en silencio sin saber que hacer mientras Issei mantenía la mirada baja tratando de contener las lágrimas.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? – pregunto Michino pasando su mano por su cuello.

-¿Qué hacemos? Lo que vamos a hacer es ir por esa horrible mujer y acabaremos con ella, no voy a dejar que se salga con la suya después de que amenazara a mi familia – dijo Miklos con convicción, el vampiro luego volteo a ver a los demás - ¿Cuento con su ayuda verdad? –

-Yo voy a donde va Issei-sama – contesto Michino.

-Bueno… yo… - dijo Crona un poco nerviosa y mirando a Issei.

Issei se mantuvo callado un rato sin dejar de mirar al suelo.

[Aibou] dijo Draig notando la duda en su compañero.

[No te rindas]

Issei abrió los ojos al escuchar una voz femenina.

[Sigue tu instinto Issei, demuestra lo fuerte que eres Issei]

La voz, por alguna razón hacia que su pecho se sintiera cálido, sentía una gran felicidad.

El…

Issei levanto el rostro y paso su brazo por sus ojos quitándose las lágrimas y le sonrió al vampiro.

-Um! – asintió haciendo que Miklos sonriera.

-Entonces vamos, hay que acabar con esa cosa, por nosotros y por todas las vidas que a arrebatado – dijo Miklos a lo que los otros tres asintieron.

*CRASH*

 **Thou art I… And I am thou…**

 **Tú que has creado un nuevo vinculo…**

 **Que te ayudara a aceptarte a ti mismo…**

 **Y encontrar la respuesta…**

 **Tú que has sido bendecido al crear**

 **Personas de la arcana [The World]**

Issei sonrió y siguió rápidamente al albino siendo seguido por Crona y Michino los cuatro con la determinación de derrotar a su enemigo. El grupo salió de la habitación con Miklos a la cabeza tratando de recordar el camino por el cual había sido arrastrado.

Mientras Miklos caminaba sigilosamente con Michino olfateando para evitar el toparse con algún enemigo, mientras Crona caminaba detrás de Ise sujetando su camisa y mirando a su alrededor medianamente nerviosa mientras Ise pensaba en la voz que había escuchado.

-"¿Draig sabes quién era esa voz?" – pregunto Ise al Dragón.

[No aibou, en ese momento mi conexión contigo se perdió] contesto confundido.

Ise se quedó pensando en la voz femenina la cual le había hablado pensando en el sentimiento de alegría y un sentimiento de añoranza.

-"Me pregunto si era mamá" – pensó Ise con cierta alegría.

El grupo siguió caminando por los pasillos en silencio.

 **[:3][;3][:3][;3][:3][;3][:3][;3][:3][;3]**

El profesor Gaster se encontraba en su laboratorio delante de una consola a su lado se encontraba su hijo mayor, ambos se encontraban en su forma original utilizando batas de laboratorio sobre su ropa, ambos observaban una capsula con líquido y un cuerpo femenino dentro.

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron dejando ver a Papyrus el cual llevaba una bandeja con pequeños emparedados.

-¿Padre, Sans? Les eh traído algo de comida, que tanto es… - las cuencas de Papyrus se expandieron cómicamente - ¡Pervertidos! – exclamo haciendo que los otros dos esqueletos se giraran a ver a Paps con miradas de duda para luego mirar al tanque nuevamente.

La figura del tanque es una hermosa chica de metro ochenta con grandes pechos copa DD, cintura pequeña y redondo trasero, el rostro de la chica es redondo con la barbilla levemente afilada, su cabello color rosa el cual le llega un par de centímetros por debajo del cuello y un mechón cubierto la mitad izquierda de su rostro con una pequeña nariz y labios pequeños. Pero lo más llamativo de la chica eran unas largas orejas de conejo negras con la punta blanca y una felpuda colita en su espalda baja.

-¡No puedo creerlo! – exclamo Papyrus con molestia.

El primero en salir de su estupor fue Sans el cual miro a Paps con una sonrisa incomoda y sudando levemente.

-T-tranquilo Paps, no es lo que parece – dijo el esqueleto chaparro agitando las manos.

-¿De verdad? – pregunto el Paps dejando de lado su ira.

-Tranquilo hijo – dijo Gaster mirando nuevamente el tanque – Después de no poder localizar a Issei decidí confiar en que volvería, pero me asegurare que algo así no vuelva a pasar, para eso es ella – explico señalando a la chica.

-¿Que tiene esa chica? – pregunto Paps.

-Es un proyecto en el que hemos estado trabajando desde que los demonios llegaron a la ciudad, lo habíamos pospuesto pero hemos decidido retomarlo – conto Sans.

Paps miro a la chica con confusión pero antes de que pudiera preguntar Gaster contesto la pregunto no echa.

-Ella será la guarda espaldas de Ise y las chicas, creamos su cuerpo de la misma manera que se creó el cuerpo de Red, es una humana artificial o más bien una yokai artificial – explico.

-Pero que hay de su alma, sin alma no puede vivir – señalo Paps haciendo que Gaster sonriera.

-Así es, por eso usando los restos que dejaron las almas de los niños cree una nueva alma – explico Gaster presionando algunos botones haciendo que en una pantalla saliera el interior de la chica mostrando un corazón rosa brillante.

-¿Rosa? – pregunto Paps.

-Es el color que tomo cuando los fragmentos se fusionaron – dijo Sans – Decidimos llamar el alma "Amor" ya que la creamos para que amara a Ise – dijo el esqueleto pequeño.

-¿Amarlo? – pregunto el esqueleto de estatura mayor.

-Uno no puede cuidar o proteger algo de verdad si no ama algo – contesto G.

Gaster miro nuevamente el tanque y se acercó a un micrófono.

-¿Me escuchas? – pregunto.

Pasaron los segundo sin que la chica mostrara respuesta.

-¿Uuuuh? –

-Espera Paps, paciencia – dijo Sans con su siempre presente sonrisa.

La chica levemente movió sus parpados como si estuviera despertando de un largo sueño, una vez abierto Paps pudo apreciar uno lindos ojos color verde botella, la chica movió su cuello mirando a su alrededor y pego sus manos al cristal ignorando o no importándole su desnudez.

-¿Me escuchas pequeña? – Pregunto Gaster nuevamente a lo que ella asintió – Mi nombre es Wing Ding Gaster, yo soy tu papá – dijo el esqueleto con una sonrisa.

-Papa – dijo la chica inclinando la cabeza tiernamente haciendo que Gaster sonriera.

-Así es, yo soy tu padre y estos – dijo pasando sus brazos para encima de sus hijos – son tus hermanos mayores Sans y Papyrus – dijo agitando a los esqueletos los cuales sonrieron a la chica la cual sonrió igualmente – Dime, ¿sabes tu nombre pequeña? – pregunto el científico.

La chica se mantuvo callada un momento para luego asentir con una sonrisa – Mi nombre es Ninjin, Ninjin está feliz de conocer familia – dijo con una gran sonrisa haciendo sonreír a los esqueletos en especial cuando el estómago de Nin gruño haciendo que se sonrojara levemente.

-No te preocupes querida, iremos a conseguirte un poco de ropa y luego podrás comer, ¿De acuerdo? –dijo Gaster.

-Ninjin entiende, Ninjin esperar a papa – contesto moviendo sus orejas alegremente.

-Bien, Sans por favor hazle compañía a Ninjin mientras voy a buscar un poco de ropa y Paps cocina algo delicioso – dijo el científico alejándose siendo seguido por el esqueleto de estatura mayor.

Una vez solo el esqueleto flojo le sonrió a la chica – Es un placer conocerte hermanita – dijo sonriendo tranquilamente.

-Ninjin dice hola a hermanito Sans – dijo la coneja con alegría haciendo que Sans riera.

-O Issei… lo que te espera para cuando vuelvas – dijo Sans pensando en cómo reaccionaría el nekomata al saber que tienen una nueva hermana –"Aunque Nin es bastante linda, solo espero que G no saque la faceta de padre sobreprotector" - pensó

 **[:3][;3][:3][;3][:3][;3][:3][;3][:3][;3]**

-¿Es aquí? –

-Si –

Los cuatro se encontraban delante de una gran puerta rosa con un marco blanco en forma de corazón y adornos en forma de corazón. Miklos fue el primero en avanzar lentamente puso su mano en la puerta, el vampiro dio un profundo respiro para calmarse, mirando por encima del hombro vio a sus acompañantes, los tres se veían nerviosos por lo que se encontrarían dentro pero ninguno se había echado para atrás dándole entender al albino que tenía su ayuda.

Con fuerza empujo las puertas dejando ver la misma habitación oscura siendo levemente iluminada por la luz del pasillo.

-Luz… - dijo el felino creando una pequeña esfera dorada la cual ilumino un poco a su alrededor.

Todos entraron lentamente a la habitación listos para pelear, Crona con Ragnarok en mano e Issei con su sacred gear iluminando el lugar con un leve color verde, apenas se adentraron un poco en la habitación las puertas se cerraron de golpe y un par de ojos blanco brillantes aparecieron de entre las penumbras.

-Así que has vuelto y con amigos… no pudiste com-

Antes de que pudiera continuar Miklos creo un círculo mágico del cual salió una enorme llamarada la cual envolvió la figura la cual ni siquiera grito, pasando los segundos las luces de la habitación se encendieron dejando ver un gran trono con una muñeca chamuscada los cadáveres que Miklos había visto no se encontraban en el lugar pero si había manchas de sangre en el suelo.

-Ok… eso fue muy fácil – dijo Michino viendo la muñeca quemada.

Pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo una enorme presión se sintió en la habitación haciendo temblar a los cuatro e incluso hizo que algunas lágrimas se acumularan en los ojos de Ise, Crona aun temblando vio a Ise y lo abrazo con cuidado tratando de hacer que se calmara un poco.

-Como decía… no pudiste cometer un error más tonto… - dijo la voz de una niña.

Los cuatro giraron para ver a una pequeña niña usando un vestido blanco de una pieza de tirantes, la niña tiene largo cabello rubio platinado el cual llegaba hasta sus pies y el flequillo escondía sus ojos, la niña también se encontraba descalza y entre sus brazos sujetaba un block el cual tenía un conejo en la pasta. Detrás de la niña se encontraba un hombre de metro noventa utilizando un pantalón negro formal con zapatos del mismo color, una camisa blanca con un saco de cola de pingüino color guinda tenía el cabello rubio cubierto por un sombrero de copa del mismo color que su saco su rostro se encontraba cubierto por una máscara de opera blanca con una cara sonriente en ella.

-Después de todo, como piensan sobrevivir… - lentamente apunto su dedo al grupo y con una pequeña sonrisa – Bang… -

Una enorme explosión se creó en medio del cuarteto los cuales gritaron al sentir el ataque mientras la niña y su acompañante miraban impasiblemente, Miklos fue el primero que se levantó el vampiro tenía el cabello chamuscado y el torso desnudo dejando ver su leve musculatura, Crona fue la siguiente en levantarse su túnica prácticamente destruida dejando ver un poco sus modestos pechos cubiertos por vendas y su ropa interior blanca Issei se encontraba casi intacto ya que Crona lo cubrió, Michino se encontraba adolorido con el pelo medio chamuscado.

Issei miro a Crona con preocupación.

[Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost]

[¡Transfer!]

Issei transfirió el poder a la peli-rosa haciendo que se recupere un poco de los daños.

La niña llevo su mano a la parte trasera de su vestido y saco una flecha dorada con zafiros incrustados los cuales brillaban levemente.

-Esto es tuyo vampiro… - dijo lanzando el arma a Miklos el cual la atrapo fácilmente.

Miklos miro el arma con detenimiento asegurándose de que todo estuviera bien, el albino silbo levemente haciendo que la flecha empezara a levitar a su alrededor.

-No te estas confiando mucho niña tonta – dijo Michino.

-Michinos shh… - chito Ise al guardián.

La niña solo rio levemente y sin dar una segunda mirada dio media vuelta en dirección a la puerta.

-¡O no, tú no te vas! – exclamo el vampiro lanzando su flecha contra la chica.

Cuando la flecha estaba a solo centímetros de ella la mano enguantada del hombre la atrapo fácilmente, la niña sin voltearse soltó unas risitas angelicales mientras el hombre se quedó en la habitación mirando al grupo.

-Puppet… encárgate – ordeno la niña desapareciendo entre los pasillos.

El hombre de nombre (N/A: Mira nada más mi rimita) Puppet regreso la flecha a Miklos, apenas el albino tomo su arma su cuerpo se dobló al tener el codo del hombre enterrado en su estómago, los ojos del vampiro se pusieron blanco a la vez que escupía saliva.

Crona lanzo un corte contra el hombre pero este doblo su cuerpo evitando el ataque para luego golpear la cabeza de la peli-rosa haciendo que esta se mareara.

-¡Khalaq/Djin! – exclamaron Issei y Michino haciendo aparecer sus Persona los cuales fueron rápidamente contra Puppet.

Khalaq tomo su espada mientras Djin creo flechas de luz pero Puppet esquivo el corte y golpeo a Khalaq haciendo que soltara un alarido y desapareciera haciendo que Issei también gritara de dolor.

El grito de Issei hizo que Crona se enfocara rápidamente, viendo a Issei con espasmos de dolor hizo que Crona se enfadara.

-¡Screech alfa! – grito la chica furiosa lanzando su ataque el cual fue a gran velocidad contra Puppet el cual puso las manos delante de él y detuvo el ataque el cual seguía tratando de avanzar, aprovechando el momento Djin lanzo más flechas contra el enemigo pero usando el ataque de Crona como base logro esquivar haciendo que la luz impactara con el ataque oscuro.

Aprovechando Miklos lanzo su flecha contra Puppet pero logro evitar todos los ataques aun estando en el aire y esquivando la veloz flecha como si fuera una tortuga.

Issei un poco mejor hizo aparecer un ejército de huesos azules y naranjas los cuales fueron contra el hombre el hombre sin saber empezó a moverse tratando de esquivar pero aun así empezó a recibir daño haciendo que sultara un gruñido confuso.

-¡Gabriel! – exclamo Issei haciendo aparecer a la Seraphin la cual extendió sus brazos haciendo que todos fueran envueltos en una leve brillo verde haciendo que todos se sintieran un poco mejor.

-¡Cambio! – Exclamo Ise haciendo que Gabriel se fuera y Khalaq regresara – Draig necesito ayuda –

[Por supuesto] contesto el dragón celestial.

[Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost]

[¡Explosión!]

Ise fue envuelto en una leve aura verde al igual que Khalaq el cual lanzo un viento helado pero ni siquiera hizo que Puppet fuera más lento, Djin ayudando lanzo varias esferas oscuras con un aura morada las cuales eran esquivadas fácilmente, Puppet cambio de táctica así que en vez atacar a los Personas decidió ir directamente contra Issei y Michino Issei esquivaba rápidamente apareciendo y desapareciendo de un lado a otro mientras Michino aprovechaba su agilidad natural, el nekomata trataba de crea un Blaster pero al no poder quedarse quieto era casi imposible sin recibir daños, el pequeño felino lanzaba espadazos cuando de vez en cuando pero ninguno lograba dar en el blanco, Miklos volvió a lanzar su flecha la cual se envolvió en fuego pero aun con eso Puppet seguía esquivando y contratacando fácilmente.

Michino haciendo gala de sus reflejos logro atinar un ataque cortando levemente la máscara de Puppet pero este no reacciono y en rápido movimiento pateo al felino lanzándolo lejos.

-¡Michino! – exclamo Issei distrayéndose momento que el hombre aprovecha para tomar a Ise del cuello.

Khalaq fue contra Puppet con la intención de pararlo pero Puppet fácilmente lo detuvo y sujeto del cuello apretándolo fuertemente haciendo que ambos empezaran a retorcerse.

-¡Issei! – exclamaron Crona y Miklos.

-"No, no, no, no" – pensó Crona con desesperación viendo como Issei lentamente dejaba de pelear.

-¡ISSEI! – grito Crona a la vez que era envuelta en una luz azul.

 **Persona 4 Golden – Time to Make History**

Detrás de la chica una gran figura masculina apareció, usaba una gran armadura gris metálico hombreras del mismo color con ganchos morados los cuales sujetaban una capa morada la cual parecía estar hecha de llamas purpuras, su casco se encontraba abierto pero su rostro se encuentra completamente oscuro a excepción de unos ojos brillantes guindas lleva un gran escudo con un metal guinda enmarcándolo con un rostro demoniaco marcado en el metal y un rubí en la frente en su brazo derecho mientras en la mano izquierda lleva una gran espada de hoja negra.

La figura rápidamente fue contra Puppet poniendo su escudo delante así tacleando al hombre haciendo que suelte a Khalaq e Issei, Crona corrió rápido hasta quedar al lado del nekomata ayudándolo a ponerse de pie mientras el Persona de Crona puso a Khalaq de pie.

-Gracias Crona-chan – agradeció Issei sobándose su cuello, mirando a donde callo Puppet Ise materializo un Blaster el cual disparo pero Puppet logro esquivar fácilmente.

-¡Khalaq/Lancelot! – exclamaron ambos haciendo que ambos Persona atacaran a la vez.

Cuando Khalaq estuvo cerca el hombre lanzo un puñetazo pero antes de impactar Lancelot se puso en medio y detuvo el ataque con su escudo momento que Djin con Michino en su hombro aprovecharon para atacar, la genio lanzo una flecha de luz a la vez que el felino saltaba y corta la espalda de Puppet, cuando el enmascarado está recuperándose Lancelot lo sujeta y lanza al aire donde varios huesos naranjas lo atravesaron a gran velocidad.

-"Ragnarok" – pensó la peli-rosa.

[¡No queda de otra vamos!] Exclamo.

Crona extendió sus brazo una espada extra apareciendo en su mano libre y de un momento a otro un nuevo brazo apareció junto a otra espada, la chica empezó a girar tan rápido los brazos que un remolino se creó a su alrededor.

-¡Screech Delta! – exclamo creando un poderoso tornado negro con varias cabezas yendo contra Puppet.

El hombre logro esquivar las primeras dos pero la tercera lo atrapo encerrándolo entre sus fauces y llevándolo aún más arriba, la subida repentinamente se detuvo Puppet giro su cabeza para encontrarse cara a cara con Miklos el cual estaba sobre un enorme combinación de diferentes monos, tiene la cabeza de un mandril de ojos rojos brillantes, su torso es de gorila con grandes músculos, largos brazos musculosos que llegan hasta sus pies, una cola larga la cual esta enroscada en su cintura y piernas musculosas, la creatura se encontraba sujetando a Puppet en el aire.

-Saben esto me agrada – dijo Miklos sonriendo con salvajismo - ¡Kong! – grito haciendo que el Persona se lanzara al suelo con su mano apretando e torso de Puppet el cual no logro liberarse a tiempo impactando en el suelo, apenas tocaron el suelo Kong salto quedando detrás de Miklos el cual estaba al lado de Michino con Crona e Issei uniéndoseles rápidamente los Persona de cada detrás de ellos preparados para continuar la pelea de ser necesario.

 **Persona 4 Golden – Time to Make History - Fin**

Lentamente Puppet se puso de pie sorprendiendo al grupo por su apariencia, al hombre le hacía falta un brazo y una pierna las cuales se encontraban en el suelo pero eran de madera.

-¿un muñeco…? – pregunto Issei confundido.

-Valla… parece que rompieron a mi juguete, no, no, no eso no puede ser… supongo que les debo dar una lección a los niños malos… - dijo la voz de la niña.

De la nada cientos de figuras idénticas empezaron a aparecer e incluso con la que estaban peleando se había puesto de vuelta su brazo y pierna.

Issei y los demás se pusieron espalda con espalda siendo imitados por sus Personas pero antes de que pudieran empezar…

-¡Disculpen mi abrupta entrada! – dijo una tranquila voz femenina.

Del suelo salió literalmente una hermosa mujer de cabello platinado de ojos amarillos usando un vestido azul sin mangas con botas largas del mismo color y medias negras debajo sus manos se encontraban cubiertas por guantes azules, la hermosa mujer se encontraba sujetando un gran libro. A pesa de la situación la mujer miraba a los cuatro con una sonrisa tranquila como si todo estuviera bien.

-Valla más usuarios de Persona que increíble, aunque parecen algo agotados – dijo de forma tranquila e incluso un poco alegre, si mirada se posó en Issei durante unos segundos - ¡Que interesante otro Wild Card! Contándote a ti… ya he conocido a cinco como tú, que divertido – dijo con alegría alzando los brazos.

-¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Cómo llegaste aquí?! – exclamo la voz de la niña haciendo que la mujer frunciera el ceño levemente.

-Por favor no interrumpas conversaciones ajenas – dijo con voz un poco dura – Pero donde están mis modales – dijo cambiando a un tono alegre nuevamente – Mi nombre es Elizabeth, formalmente soy una residente de la Velvet Room aunque actualmente estoy ignorando mis responsabilidades – dijo con una sonrisa como si estuviera orgullosa.

-Yo soy Issei… ano ¿Conoces a Karote y Lira? – pregunto el nekomata haciendo que la mujer jadeara.

-Le Gasp ¡Claro ellos son mis hermanos menores, mis favoritos junto a Lavenza! Ellos no son unos tontos como Theo – contesto – Parecen cansados – señalo viendo al cuarteto.

-¡Basta! – Grito la niña – ¡Mátenlos acaben con ellos de una vez! – grito completamente molesta la niña.

-Parece que nuestra anfitriona necesita clases de buena conducta, parecen agotados así que los sacare de aquí considérenlo… un favor – dijo poniendo su dedo en su barbilla.

-¡No, no me iré hasta que acabe con ella! – exclamo el vampiro.

-Miklos estamos agotados y apenas pudimos hacer daño a una marioneta… que te hace pensar que le aremos algo a ella – señalo el felino.

-Michino tiene razón… debemos irnos por ahora – dijo Crona haciendo que el vampiro suspirara.

-De acuerdo… - dijo el albino.

-¡Esplendido! – dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa.

Los cuatro empezaron a desaparecer cuando Issei recordó.

-¡Espera nuestros amigos es- antes de que pudiera terminar habían desaparecido.

-No te preocupes me asegurare que mis amigos sobrevivan a esto, ahora… - dijo mirando el lugar donde estaban Issei y los demás para luego mirar a su alrededor – Su destino… esta en las cartas – dijo destruyendo una carta del tarot haciendo que una enorme figura apareciera y soltara un rugido.

-¡Acábenla! – grito la niña.

-Veamos qué tan fuertes son – dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 **[:3][;3][:3][;3][:3][;3][:3][;3][:3][;3]**

Issei, Crona, Miklos y Michino aparecieron delante de una fuente, el grupo se levantó con cuidado mientras miraban alrededor.

-Estamos en Kouh… - dijo Ise tomando a Michino en brazos.

-¿Kouh? – pregunto el felino el cual había tomado su forma de gato normal.

-Mi hogar – contesto Issei.

Crona rápidamente se puso al lado del nekomata mirando a su alrededor nerviosamente todo rastro de la fuerza que había mostrado en la pelea desaparecido, por otro lado el vampiro se puso de pie mientras guardaba su flecha.

-Algo viene – informo Miklos.

De un momento a otro el grupo fue rodeado por varias figuras en armadura usando distintas armas desde espadas, arcos, lanzas y hachas, Miklos estaba por tomar su flecha cuando escucho como la mayoría de las figuras le gruñían haciendo que el vampiro detuviera su mano a medio camino.

-¡Alto! – exclamo una voz femenina.

Algunos de los guerreros se hicieron a un lado dejando pasar a una gran figura en armadura la cual utilizaba un yelmo con un poco de cabello rojo saliendo de este, a diferencia de los demás guerreros este no llevaba armas con él. La figura continuo caminando hasta quedar delante de Issei el cual miraba la figura con un poco de nerviosismo, la figura extendió la mano y tomo a Issei por el cuello de la camisa levantándolo hasta que sus rostros estuvieran pegados. La guerrera bajo un poco la vista viendo como una espada era apuntada a su cuello.

-Deja en paz a Issei – ordeno la peli-rosa mirando con molestia.

-Je, tienes agallas mocosa – dijo la mujer tomando la espada con su mano libre y empezó a apretarla haciendo que se empezara a agrietar.

[¡Gha!] Se quejó Ragnarok.

-"¡Ragnarok!" – pensó Crona asustada al escuchar los quejidos de su compañero.

La espadachina rápidamente des-materializo la espada y dio un par de pasos atrás con nerviosismo.

-Está bien Crona-chan – dijo Issei.

-¿Chan? Acaso ya estás de casanova punk – dijo la mujer con burla haciendo que Issei se sonrojara.

-¡N-no! – exclamo el nekomata haciendo que la mujer y los demás guerreros rieran por lo bajo.

-¿Quién eres señorita? – pregunto Michino.

-Bajen las armas – ordeno la mujer haciendo que todos los guerreros guardaran sus armas, dejando caer a Ise el cual fácilmente callo del pie fácilmente mientras los otros tres prestaban atención a la mujer que se quitó el yelmo dejando ver el rostro de una mujer en sus veinte años de cabello rojo oscuro con un ojo naranja y un parche, la mujer tenía un atractiva rostro con la barbilla afilada – Soy Undyne la líder de la guardia real – se presentó dando una gran sonrisa – Ahora punk – dijo refiriéndose a Issei – Tu estas en muchos problemas, ¿Lo sabes verdad? – regaño a Issei como si fuera su hermana mayor.

-Si… - contesto el nekomata.

-Ustedes también vengan, no podemos dejarlos ir por ahí medio desnudos – dijo Undyne viendo a Crona y Miklos haciendo que le peli rosa cubriera con sus brazos las partes en que sus pechos eran visibles mientras Miklos solo levanto los hombros no importándole.

-Undyne ya vienen – dijo un guerrero enorme el cual era acompañado por otro que llevaba la misma armadura.

-Es hora de irnos entonces – contesto la guerrera sacando una pequeña esfera la cual lanzo al suelo haciendo un destello, cuando el destello desapareció el parque se encontraba completamente vacío.

Unos momentos después apareció en un destello rojo Rias a su lado una hermosa chica de cabello negro la cual tenía los ojos cerrados y tenía una gran sonrisa.

-Ara, ara parece que llegamos tarde Buchou – dijo la peli-negra.

-Eso parece Akeno – contesto Rias mirando a su alrededor – Regresemos Akeno –

-Hai –

 **[:3][;3][:3][;3][:3][;3][:3][;3][:3][;3]**

El gran grupo apareció en el centro de un pueblo varios seres humanoides o animales se detuvieron un momento para luego continuar su camino tranquilamente la mayoría de los guerreros se dispersaron pero Undyne entro en el enorme edificio que tenían delante siendo seguida por Ise mientras los otros tres rápidamente los siguieron, el interior del edificio se encontraba lleno de distintos aparatos computadora y otros objetos, en el centro se encontraba un lagarto humanoide la cual utilizaba una bata científica con unas gafas, la femenina se encontraba hablando con el doctor Gaster.

Undyne continuo caminando mientras su apariencia cambiaba su piel tomo una tonalidad azul, un par de pequeñas aletas al lado de su rostro mientras sus dientes se habían vuelto filosos.

-Alphys, doctor Gaster hemos vuelto y traje a alguien – dijo la guerrera haciendo que ambos miraran.

-¡Issei! – Exclamo Gaster corriendo hacia Issei abrazándolo fuertemente, después de unos segundos Gaster miro con una sonrisa a Issei para después empezar a hacerle cerillito – ¡¿Cómo pudiste preocupar así?! – exclamo el científico.

-Para, ¡para! – pedía Issei tratando de quitarse a Gaster de encima.

Una vez Gaster lo soltó Issei con ayuda de sus amigos procedieron a contar todo lo que había pasado en esos días, los tres estaban sorprendidos pero en especial Gaster y Alphys por los "Personas", cuando parecía que todo había terminado el Boosted Gear apareció.

[Me gustaría pedir algo] dijo el dragón llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Qué cosa lagartija? – pregunto Undyne haciendo que Draig se molestara.

[Quisiera que entrenaran a mi compañero] pidió [Tiene buen uso de la magia y mi poder pero cuerpo a cuerpo es ridículo, no creo que sea muy fuerte pero al menos que sea capaz de defenderse cuando no pueda usar su magia o no chica rosa] pregunto Draig.

-Sí, Issei-kun es bueno usando magia pero cuerpo a cuerpo solo es bueno cuando utiliza esa energía dorada p si sacred gear – dijo la peli-rosa.

Mientras tanto Undyne se encontraba asintiendo con los ojos cerrados – De acuerdo, comenzare tu entrenamiento en unos días punk, después de todo no debes depender siempre de tu magia, no seas como Sans huesos flojos – dijo haciendo reír un poco a Gaster – O como tu padre – termino.

-Si… ¡Hey! – exclamo el científico real.

-Entonces puedo unirme, mi trabajo es proteger a Issei-sama y si él es más fuerte que yo no podré hacerlo – pidió Michino a lo que Undyne sonrió y asintió.

-Y-yo también – pidió Crona.

-Primero iremos a buscar el cuerpo de tu madre, después podrás unirte a ellos – dijo Gaster haciendo sonreír a Crona – ¿Qué hay de ti? – pregunto G al vampiro.

-No, yo debo regresar a mi hogar y asegurarme de que las chicas estén bien, después de eso iré con Rachel para entrenar un poco, esta experiencia me demostró que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte – contesto Miklos haciendo asentir al científico. – Bueno nos vemos luego – dijo levantando ambas manos mientras sonreía.

Issei sonrio igaulmente y dando un pequeño salto choco los cinco con el albino acción que fue imitada por Crona.

*CRASH*

 **Thou art I… And I am thou…**

 **Tú que has creado un nuevo vinculo…**

 **Que te ayudara a aceptarte a ti mismo…**

 **Y encontrar la respuesta…**

 **Tú que has sido bendecido al crear**

 **Personas de la arcana [** **Death** **]**

-Adiós bola de pelos – se despidio de Michino.

El felino sonrió – Hasta pronto chupa sangre – contesto haciendo sonreír a Miklos.

Un círculo de transporte apareció a los pies del vampiro y en un momento ya no se encontraba ahí.

-Sabes que estas en serios problemas con las chicas, ¿Verdad? – pregunto Gaster a Issei haciendo que este se quejara levemente haciendo reír a los demás.

 **[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

 **Miau con esto eh terminado el Arco 0 ahora empieza el arco canónico, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo miau, dejen sus opiniones si quieren y nos leemos luego Miau.**

 **Morde The Cat.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5; ¡Demonios! Muy Malas Noticias.**

Afueras de Kouh; Campo de entrenamiento de la Guardia Real.

Habían pasado apenas tres días desde que Issei había regresado, y no podía evitar sentir que se encontraba en el infierno, el dia siguiente al que llegaron empezó su entrenamiento físico y en verdad la estaba pasando muy mal. Al menos su sufrimiento era compartido con Michino, el pobre felino estaba tumbado en el suelo adolorido respirando pesadamente, por otro lado Crona se encontraba como si nada haciendo los ejercicios apenas con una ligera capa de sudor en su frente.

La espadachina se encontraba usando un short pegado negro con un top del mismo color mientras corría junto al resto de la guardia real los cuales seguían el ritmo de la chica fácilmente, por otro lado Ise el cual igualmente utilizaba un short azul y una camisa sin mangas verde. El nekomata se encontraba jadeando con sus manos apoyadas en sus rodillas, su cabello se encontraba revuelto y su ropa empapada en sudor, delante de él se encontraba Undyne utilizando una pantalonera y una camisa de tirantes negra, la mujer tenía los brazos cruzados y miraba a Issei con los ojos entre-cerrados.

-No hemos terminado, ataca – ordeno la mujer pez haciendo que Ise suspire y corra contra ella.

Mientras Ise entrenaba desde lejos era observado por Blair la cual miraba con una sonrisa tranquila pero preocupada a su sobrino, a su lado se encontraba Ninjin utilizando un leotardo de conejita rosa con un moño rosa en su cuello, la peli-rosa brillante miraba a Issei con preocupación evidente en sus ojos. Blair recordó cuando G le presento a la coneja e Issei.

 **Flashback**

Issei acababa de llegar a casa con Crona y Michino acompañándolo ya que G les había ofrecido que vivieran con ellos, Issei necesitaba descansar ya que mañana debía regresar a la escuela siendo mañana que G y Crona irían por la madre de la peli-rosa para tratar de ayudarla, aunque Issei no se espera estar en esta situación, apenas entro a casa una chica de cabello rosa lo atrapo y lo abrazo contra sus grandes pechos.

-Al fin has llegado, Ninjin está feliz de conocer a Issei, Nin siempre estará a tu lado – dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa haciendo que Crona hiciera un pequeño puchero y Michino mirara con confusión.

Gaster el cual miraba la interacción con una sonrisa puso su mano en el hombre de Ninjin llamando su atención.

-Ninjin podrías hablarle a Blair y los demás – pidió el científico a lo que la chica soltó a Ise y dio un saludo militar con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Oki! – contesto para luego salir corriendo a buscar a los demás.

Una vez la chica desapareció el grupo fue a la sala a esperar.

-Pa, ¿quién era ella? – pregunto Issei.

-Ella es Ninjin Gaster, es un Yokai artificial – contesto el esqueleto – Además de tu nueva guarda espaldas – dijo haciendo que Issei lo mirara con duda.

-¿Guarda espaldas? ¡No necesito un guarda espaldas! – exclamo el nekomata.

Gaster afilo la mirada y vio a Issei haciendo que se encogiera – Eres fuerte Issei pero no lo suficiente puede que tu secuestro no fuera para hacerte daño pero qué tal si no hubiera sido así, que hubieras hecho si hubieras tenido que pelear – dijo haciendo que Ise bajara la vista – Ninjin estará ahí cuando otros no puedan ayudarte, ella siempre estará a tu lado para apoyarte en cualquier momento, por favor Ise, solo dale una oportunidad – pidió G haciendo que el nekomata asintiera levemente.

Gaster se agacho y abrazo a Ise gesto que fue devuelto rápidamente, desde un lado Crona mira la interacción con una sonrisa pero con celos mientras Michino sonreía con una gran sonrisa, varios pasos hicieron que ambos miraran a la entrada de la sala por la cual entro Papyrus seguido por Blair la cual al ver a Issei corrió a abrazarlo y finalmente entro Ninjin cargando a Sans.

-¡Ninjin ha vuelto! – exclamo con una gran sonrisa mientras Sans miraba con ligera molestia a la chica.

Issei atrapado entre los pechos de Blair vio a Sans y no pude evitar soltar una gran risa haciendo que el esqueleto soltara unas pequeñas risas, Nin dejo al esqueleto en el suelo y al dejarlo quiere decir que lo dejo caer como saco de papas.

-¡Estaba tan preocupada Issei-nya! – dijo la nekomata mayor mientras restregaba su mejilla con la cabeza de Ise.

-Lamento haberte preocupado Blair – dijo Issei regresando el abrazo.

Papyrus llego rápidamente al lado de ambos y los alzo dándoles un fuerte abrazo.

-¡ISSEI, YO EL GRAN PAPYRU SABIA QUE ESTARIAS BIEN! – grito el esqueleto alto mientras lloraba lágrimas de felicidad.

-¿Estas llorando Paps? – pregunto Sans.

-NO –

-¿Entonces qué es eso que cae de tus ojos? – pregunto con una sonrisa.

-¡LAGRIMAS! – contesto Paps haciendo reír un poco Gaster mientras Ninjin miraba todo con las mejillas infladas.

La chica conejo salto y abrazo a Paps desde atrás quedando colgada del esqueleto.

-¡Ninjin también quiere abrazo! – exclamo la coneja.

Después de los saludos y que Ise explicara todo nuevamente Gaster procedió a explicar sobre Ninjin.

Gaster era de los pocos que recordaban la última línea temporal en la cual Frisk logro derrotar a Chara finalmente con la ayuda de las almas de los niños caídos, después de un nuevo Reset lo único que quedo de las almas fueron pequeños fragmentos, Gaster con ayuda de Alphys lograron estabilizar los fragmentos y ponerlos en una especie de estasis para que no se desvanecieran. Unos años atrás se decidió que crearían un alma artificial con los fragmentos, Gaster se puso manos a la obra uniendo los fragmentos con un proceso y precisión quirúrgica logrando crear un alma artificial, al principio el alma tenía seis colores representando las almas de los niños; Paciencia, Valentía, Integridad, Perseverancia, Amabilidad y Justicia. Pero el alma no respondía, incluso gracias a una máquina de G notaron que el alma no estaba viva del todo, existía pero no vivía, el proyecto fue considerado un fracaso o debería haber sido pero G no se rindió, siempre que tenía tiempo libre iba a donde el alma y le hablaba, le contaba de sus días, de sus hijos y amigos hasta que eventualmente el alma empezó a tomar un color rosa pastel, Gaster podía sentir como el alma empezó a liberar un aura cálida y empezaba a palpitar levemente, Gaster había tratado al alma con tanto amor y cariño que de alguna forma despertó y tomo ese color, por eso Gaster decidió llamar el alma amor, no solo porque al final Ninjin fue hecha para que amara y protegiera a Issei, sino porque Gaster amaba el alma, le había tomado cariño a lo largo de los meses, el que Issei desapareciera fue solo una excusa para crearle un cuerpo.

-Y eso es todo – dijo Gaster sonriendo mientras miraba a los demás.

Sans se había quedado dormido recargado en Papyrus mientras este prestaba atención tratando de comprender la explicación, Blair se encontraba en su forma de gato acostada en el posa brazos del sillón y michino imitándola solo que el guardián se encontraba roncando a pata suelta, finalmente Ninjin se encontraba sentada con Issei sentado en sus piernas mientras la coneja recargaba sus pechos en la cabeza del castaño mientras al lado de ambos se encontraba Crona con Ragnarok saliendo de su espalda comiendo unos dulces.

-¡WOWIE! – exclamo Papyrus después de unos momentos.

-¿Pero porque tiene orejas de conejo? – pregunto Blair.

-Eso es un poco más complicado, verán cuando empezamos a crear su cuerpo tenía planeado hacer como el cuerpo de Red, pero gracias a la sugerencia y apoyo de Azazel logramos que Lady Yasaka nos brindara un poco de ADN de yokai, una vez lo tuvimos y empezamos el proceso yo agregue un poco de magia de monstruo para darle un pequeño aumento, el resultado es lo que ven una linda hibrida de yokai conejo y monstruo esqueleto – explico el científico.

-¿ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE PUEDE USAR NUESTROS PODERES? – pregunto Paps.

-La verdad no lo sé, cuando estuvimos haciendo pruebas no mostro la capacidad de usar GB o ataques de hueso, en vez de eso ella puede crear armas usando la energía de su arma y una versión distinta de la **Retribución karmica** a la cual decidimos llamar **Retribución Caótica** la cual a diferencia de la original puede dañar a cualquiera dependiendo de su caos interior, sin importar si es bueno o malo – explico.

Ise se encontraba bastante interesado por lo último después de todo Ninjin no tenía límites con su magia como Sans el cual depende completamente de la retribución karmica.

Después de que todas las pláticas terminara y se decidiera donde dormiría las chicas todos fuero a dormir pacíficamente.

 **Flashback Fin**

Blair rio internamente al recordar como ambas chicas decidieron dormir en la habitación de Ise, el joven nekomata había mirado a Gaster rogando mentalmente pero el científico puso una litera en la habitación para que todos se acomodaran y después de un pequeño debate entre las chicas Ninjin durmió en la litera superior abrazando posesivamente a Ise mientras Crona se quedaba abajo. Al dia siguiente cuando Ise fue a la escuela Gaster llevo a Crona a su viejo hogar para recoger a su madre, Crona la presento como Medusa Gorgón, una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio con rayos negros y piel de color melocotón la cual le da una apariencia extravagante. La peli-rosa también tomo varias cosas de su viejo hogar, algunos peluches, varias fotografías y muchas notas de su madre las cuales según Crona eran importantes, apenas regresaron Gaster empezó a checarla y realizar varios análisis, después de varias pruebas el científico descubrió que lo que sea que haya hecho el padre de Crona había hecho que el alma de la mujer se apagara, cuando logro ver el alma G se encontró que tenía un color gris oscuro así que llego a la conclusión de que la mujer seguía viva y podría despertar de dos maneras, una era técnicamente la más fácil solo necesitarían derrotar o matar al que lanzo el hechizo. La segunda opción es un poco más complicada G tendría que encontrar una forma de hacer que el alma despierte pero necesitaría ser en extremo cuidados ya que un movimiento en falso y todo estaría perdido.

-Bien por hoy terminamos – dijo Undyne haciendo que Issei callera de espalda al suelos jadeando pesadamente.

-Issei-sama me duelen hasta los bigotes – se quejó el felino en voz baja.

Mientras ambos se quejaban la peli-rosa llego hasta ellos mirándolos con leve preocupación mientras Ragnarok apoyaba sus manos en su cabeza mirándolo con burla.

-¿Te encuentras bien Issei-kun? – pregunto pero antes de que pudiera tomarlo fue empujada.

-¡Issei no te preocupes, Ninjin te llevara a casa! – exclamo la coneja tomando al nekomata en brazos y alejándose a gran velocidad.

Crona se levantó y miro con molesta a la coneja y empezó a perseguirla con intenciones nada santas.

-No me dejen… - dijo Michino tratando de mover su cuello para ver a las chicas y chico - ¿Miau…? – maulló confuso cuando fue tomado en brazos.

-Pobre Michino te dejaron atrás – dijo Blair sonriendo.

-Blair-sama… - gimió el pequeño felino con alegría al ver que no fue olvidado del todo.

Cuando la hermosa peli-morada llego a casa se encontró con ambas peli-rosas peleando mientras Sans se encontraba sentado en el sofá viendo el tv, cuando la nekomata mayor pregunto el porqué de la pelea Sans contesto distraídamente.

-Algo de que Ninjin quiere bañarse con huesitos pero Crona también quiere entonces empezaron a pelear ignorando que Issei se escabullo y entro sin ellas – contesto sin despegar su vista del tv haciendo que Blair sudara.

Blair luego noto que Michino ya no se encontraba con ella.

Dentro del baño en la tina se encontraba Issei con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del agua con Michino en su forma de felino casero dentro del agua sentada en el regazo del chico, ambos se encontraban con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa felina disfrutando de la paz.

-kimochi ii – dijeron ambos soltando un profundo suspiro.

*¡TOC!* *¡TOC!* *¡TOC!*

-¡Issei ábrele a Ninjin! ¡Ninjin también quiere bañarse! – llamo la coneja tocando la puerta.

-¡Issei-kun abre la puerta! – grito Crona.

-Kimochi ii – repitieron ambos ignorando los llamado de las chicas mientras estas empezaban a tocar la puerta con más fuerza.

Mientras Gaster que se encontraba en la cocina tomando un café mientras sonreía con felicidad – Esto asegura que tendré nietos de parte de uno de mis hijos – dijo con felicidad ignorando el rostro de confusión de Papyrus y de incredulidad de Sans.

Al dia siguiente Issei iba a la academia con ambas peli-rosas acompañándolo y Michino escondido en su maletín ya que el felino no quería quedarse con Sans en casa.

Ninjin utiliza el uniforme normal con unas largas medias blancas y sus orejas acomodadas como si fueran un moño ya que al parecer no podían esconderlas fácilmente a no ser que Ninjin se concentre en ellos pero la chica no era capaz de concentrarse en ello ya que la chica se distrae muy fácilmente.

Mientras que Crona en vez de utilizar una mini falda ella utiliza una falda larga la cual cubre por completo sus piernas.

El trio entro a los terrenos de la escuela y como era costumbre empezaron a llamar la atención Issei la atención de las chicas por su lindura mientras ambas peli-rosas llamaron la atención de los hombres Ninjin en especial del dúo pervertido pero ninguno presto atención. A lo lejos Rias con Akeno a su lado observaban, más específicamente a Issei.

-Buchou – dijo Akeno.

-Hai, puedo sentir como el poder de Scavanger aumento desde la última vez – dijo Rias mirando al castaño analíticamente.

-No olvidemos que Koneko-chan afirma que es un nekomata – dijo la peli negra.

-Hai… con él podría… - dijo mordiendo su labio.

-No importa lo que pase, nosotros te apoyaremos Rias – dijo Akeno sonriéndole a su amiga.

Rias devolvió la sonrisa cuando repentinamente sintió un escalofrió, su corazón empezó a palpitar a un ritmo alarmante y una ligera capa de sudor empezó a cubrir su frente, llevo su vista nuevamente a Ise el cual seguía caminando hablando con una de las peli rosa, pero la peli rosa mayor la estaba mirando fijamente con el ceño fruncido pero lo que hizo que Rias tragara en seco eran sus ojos, sus ojos verdes se habían vuelto de un color rosa con pupila negra afilada, ambas se miraron, Rias se sentía horrible, en su cabeza rogaba que terminara y estaba segura que si tuviera algo a la mano ella misma se encargaría de terminarlo.

-Ninjin vamos ya casi es hora de entrar – dijo Issei haciendo que los ojos de la chica regresaran a la normalidad e incluso sonriera con inocencia.

Pero Rias seguía mirándola con temor el temblor de su cuerpo relajándose levemente.

-¿Buchou? – pregunto Akeno mirando a la peli-roja con confusión.

-Estoy bien Akeno, vamos a clase – contesto empezando a caminar siendo seguida por su amiga.

En la clase de Issei este se encontraba tomando apuntes Ninjin y Crona se encontraban un par de filas alejadas de el ambas parecían estar llevándolo bastante bien aunque Crona estuviera un poco nerviosa.

-Issei-sama estoy aburrido… - susurro Michino escondido desde el maletín.

-Aguanta un poco – contesto Issei mirando como Frisk pasaba al pizarrón.

Una vez las clases terminaron Issei se despidió de Crona y Frisk las cuales iban a sus clubs, kendo y jardinería respectivamente mientras que ambas peli rosas decidieron unirse al club de anime con Issei, cuando llegaron al club vieron a Lira riendo mientras miraba un anime en un televisor mientras ambas chicas se le acercaban Issei noto como al lado de la entrada se encontraba una puerta azul.

-Toma – dio Lira lanzándole una llave azul – La necesitaras para entrar aunque por lo que se el maestro Igor no se encuentra hoy en la habitación – informo Lira.

Al escuchar eso Issei se alejó no teniendo razón para entrar realmente, todos empezaron a hacer los deberes aunque Lira lo hizo a la fuerza ya que quería continuar viendo su anime y Michino no ayudaba que se encontraba viéndolo con audífonos para no molestar a los demás y Lira le mandaba miradas molestas de vez en cuando.

-Oye Lira – llamo Ise a la morena la cual miraba la televisión fijamente.

-¿Mm? – contesto sin despegar la vista.

-¿Porque vienes a la escuela? – Pregunto – Digo Karote no viene y no parece que a Igor le importe – explico su duda.

-Es porque me encantan los humanos y sus costumbres, su historia es interesante y sus inventos son llamativos – contesto la residente de la Velvet Room – Mi hermana Elizabeth empezó a relacionarse más con el mundo humano e incluso se enamoró, había metido varias cosas de este mundo a la Velvet Room y me fui enamorando de las cosas que traía, ¡En especial el manga y Anime! – explico y exclamo al final con emoción haciendo que todos sudaran un poco al ver como la chica empezaba a explicar con emoción todos los animes que había visto.

El resto del dia se quedaron escuchando a Lira mientras Crona se había quedado enganchada leyendo un manga.

Ya en la casa el grupo se encontraba mirando la televisión tranquilamente con Sans tomando una siesta mientras esperaban que Papyrus terminara la cena.

Issei se encontraba utilizando su pijama el cual consistía en un short negro y una playera negra con un dibujo de un gato, a su lado Crona la cual seguía leyendo su manga se encontraba utilizando una pantalonera blanca con una blusa azul y Ninjin se encontraba usando un mini short rosa con un top blanco cubriendo sus pechos.

-¡SANS! – Grito Paps – NECESITO QUE VAYAS A LA TIENDA – pidió pero Sans seguía dormido sin responder o más bien fingiendo estar dormido - ¡SANS! ¡DESPIERTA HUESOS FLOJOS! – grito Paps molesto.

-No te preocupes Paps yo voy – dijo Issei yendo a la cocina.

-GRACIAS HUESITOS, AQUÍ ESTA LA LISTA – dijo dándole a Issei una nota con solo dos cosas escritas.

Issei salió de casa caminando tranquilamente, el recorrido fue algo corto y una vez compro lo necesario empezó su camino de regreso a su hogar cuando sintió como algo a su alrededor cambiaba.

[Aibou] advirtió el poderoso Dragón.

-Lo se… - contesto Issei sin dejar de caminar cuando un sonido silbante llamo su atención y haciendo gala de sus reflejo esquivo una lanza de luz la cual se estrelló en el suelo.

-Así que lo esquivaste – dijo un hombre de mediana edad de cabello negro y ojos azules oscuros, el hombre su ropa consiste en una gabardina gris pálido cerrada con pantalones y zapatos negros, un par de guantes blancos y sombrero negro.

Pero lo que Issei observo era el par de alas negras que que salían de su espalda.

-"Un ángel caído, ¿Por qué? Creí que teníamos un acuerdo con ellos" – pensó Issei sin despegar su vista del caído.

-Pero no pasara de nuevo – dijo el hombre haciendo que una nueva lanza apareciera en su mano la cual lanzo nuevamente a Issei el cual dejo caer las compras y esquivo nuevamente haciendo que el caído chasqueara la lengua.

-"Que extraño no estoy tan nervioso como normalmente estaría" – pensó Issei.

[Podemos pensar en eso después, ahora debes defenderte, sabes lo que tenemos que hacer] dijo Draig haciendo que Issei tragara saliva y asintiera.

-Eres más molesto de lo que pensé, pero no creas que puedes gan- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando un láser lo engullo haciendo que soltara un alarido de dolor.

Cuando el ataque termino el caído vio una cabeza de dragón con ojos brillantes mientras Issei se encontraba a su lado con la mano extendida, el caído trato de moverse pero su cuerpo no respondía y callo pesadamente al suelo respirando débilmente.

-E-espera… - pidió.

-Lo siento – contesto Ise y con un chasquido varios huesos cayeron sobre el caído salpicando sangre por todos lados.

[Aibou…]

-Estoy bien Draig, es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a esto – dijo cuándo una recuadro transparente apareció delante de él.

Lv 1

Lv Up!

Lv 2

Issei sintió como su energía aumentaba levemente mientras miraba el mensaje con tristeza recordando sucesos del pasado.

Un par de ojos rojos riéndose mientras lo miraba desde arriba mientras Issei sentía como todo su cuerpo ardía. Repentinamente Issei empezó a sentir sueño, mucho sueño.

-Draig… - dijo antes de caer dormido.

De un callejón salieron Rias y Akeno las cuales miraban fijamente a Issei.

-Listo Buchou – dijo Akeno.

Rias se acercó al dormido chico y saco todos sus peones, después de ver cómo había derrotado al caído tan fácilmente más el hecho de que es un nekomata y parece tener un Sacred Gear era obvio que solo todos sus peones tendrían la oportunidad de resucitarlo. Una vez vio como los peones soltaron un brillo carmesí Rias empezó un cantico haciendo que un círculo mágico apareciera debajo de Issei.

En la residencia Gaster Ninjin repentinamente se levantó exaltada llamando la atención de todos.

-Issei está en peligro – dijo la chica y rápidamente salió de la casa siendo seguida por Crona y Blair.

Gaster que había escuchado le ordeno a Papyrus que llamara a Undyne a lo que el esqueleto alto se puso manos a la obra, Gaster rápidamente siguió a las chicas con Sans siguiéndolos sintiéndose horrible.

Con Issei el ritual había terminado y Rias estaba por tomarlo cuando Ninjin apareció sujetando una espada rosa Rias apenas logró esquivar a la coneja mientras Akeno estaba por lanzar un rayo cuando una espada negra se puso en su cuello, sorprendida al no haber sentido a nadie llegar bajo su mirada para ver un par de ojos azules mirándola gélidamente.

Antes de que las cosas pudieran pasar a peores ambas demonios fueron envueltas en una energía azul y cayeron al suelo, Ninjin miro detrás para encontrarse a Sans con su brazo extendido y mirando a las demonios con ira.

-Issei, Issei – llamo Gaster agitándolo levemente sin recibir respuesta.

-Issei – dijo Blair tristemente.

Usando su magia materializo el alma del nekomata, apenas la vio jadeo llamando la atención de todos, sin responder ninguna pregunta vio a Rias con sus ojos brillando con poder.

-No tienes idea del problema en el que te metiste mocosa – dijo el científico haciendo que Rias y Akeno temblaran pero la orgullosa peli roja estaba por contestar cuando sintió un golpe y todo se volvió oscuro.

-Gaster – dijo Undyne la cual venia acompañada por Frisk y Chara las cuales se habían quedado en casa de Alphys y Undyne.

-Envía un mensaje a Lucifer e infórmale de lo sucedido, adviértele que si no responde mataremos a los demonios de la ciudad, también llama a Azazel y Yasaka e informales de lo que paso yo le contare a Asgore – ordeno haciendo que la mujer asintiera y tomando a ambas demonios se fue de ahí, dirigiéndose a la guarida real que acompañaba a Undyne ordeno que los demás demonios fueran tomados en custodia y finalmente miro a las chicas – Por favor cuiden de Issei – pidió recibiendo un asentimiento de las chicas y con eso Gaster desapareció.

Las chicas tomaron a Issei y se fueron a casa rápidamente dejando a Sans atrás el cual miraba al suelo.

-Es mi culpa… si no fuera un maldito flojo yo… - empezó a decir.

-Tranquilo Sans – dijo Blair poniendo su mano en el hombro del esqueleto chaparro – No es tu culpa nadie cree que sea tu culpa – dijo tratando de animarlo un poco.

-Je… si… - dijo para nada convencido.

 **[:3][;3][:3][;3][:3][;3][:3][;3][:3][;3]**

Sirzechs Lucifer antes Gremory es el actual Lucifer, uno de los cuatros Maous del inframundo, conocido por su increíble poder comparado con el de Lucifer original pero había otra razón por la cual era conocido y era por el amor que tenía por su familia en especial por su hermana menor Rias siendo capaz de hacer lo imposible para hacerla feliz como cuando ella y Sona su amiga de la infancia decidieron ir a estudiar al mundo humano lo cual le trajo muchos problemas al satán carmesí y a su compañera Serafall Sitri.

Al principio Sirzechs y Serafall había escogido una pequeña ciudad no muy importante para que sus hermanas estudiaran y vivieran pero apenas ambos demonios entraron en la ciudad fueron rodeados por varios Yokai y monstruos y la misma Yasaka exigió el saber de porque estaban ahí, ambos creyeron que podrían convencerla de que dejara a sus hermanas estar ahí pero lo único que recibieron fue el odio de la líder Yokai y palabras que hasta el dia de hoy Sirzechs seguía escuchando en su cabeza.

-¿Por qué dejaría a un maldito grupo genocida habitar en mi territorio? – esas palabras no podían ser más ciertas.

Incluso cuando ambos Maous trataron de decir que sus manos estaban atadas Yasaka se burló de ellos diciendo; Que clase de líder no controla a su gente.

Decir que ambos demonios estaban molestos seria mentir ambos estaban por empezar a hablar cuando una enorme figura en armadura dorada con una lanza roja llego, cuando ambos demonios lo vieron las palabras murieron en sus bocas, después de todo los demonios habían ayudado a encerrar su especie bajo tierra,

Sirzechs soltó un suspiro, al final permitieron que las chicas y sus noblezas habitara en la ciudad pero pusieron varias reglas las cuales ambos líderes decidieron que no era necesario que sus hermanas supieran.

Todos esos pensamientos desaparecieron cuando la capitana de la guardia real le envió un mensaje informándole los sucesos recientes, Sirzechs no tardo en hablar a Serafall e ir a Kouh en secreto, si el consejo se enteraba de esto su hermana estaría en problemas, graves problemas y la obligarían a casarse inmediatamente para tenerla controlada. Enviándole un mensaje a su amigo Ajuka informándoles sabiendo que guardaría el secreto, una vez listo se fue a Kouh con la esperanza de resolver esto pacíficamente sin saber lo que le esperaba al llegar.

 **[:3][;3][:3][;3][:3][;3][:3][;3][:3][;3]**

En la ciudad oculta de los monstruos en el edificio principal se encontraba Asgore completamente furioso, pocas veces había estado tan furioso, prácticamente podía contar las veces con sus dedos. Pero esta vez, esta vez ni iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados los demonios habían roto el acuerdo cuando Yasaka les había dicho las condiciones para que esas dos estuvieran aquí.

Asgore dirigió su mirada al grupo encadenado, Rias se encontraba viendo al rey con odio al igual que Akeno mientras Koneko se encontraba tratando de animar a la chica que tenía a su lado, sin duda Asgore no esperaba ver a una vampira por estos lugares, la vampira de nombre Gasper es una chica de aspecto andrógino que tiene alrededor de la misma edad de Koneko con el cabello rubio platino y ojos de color rojo. La joven vampira cuando la encontraron fue con ellos por voluntad propia después de que la misma Undyne le explicara a la chica lo sucedido.

Cuando Asgore la conoció se dio cuenta que a diferencia de las demás chicas ella es un poco marimacha, incluso actualmente a diferencia de Rias y Akeno que utilizaban sus uniformes o Koneko que llevaba una blusa de tirantes y unos pequeños shorts la vampira se encontraba utilizando una pantalonera negra y una playera blanca con un murciélago negro, la playera ni siquiera le quedaba apretada, probablemente un par de tallas más grandes.

Asgore finalmente miro al chico del grupo, Yutto Kiba si no mal recordaba cuando sus guerreros llegaron el trato de defenderse pero fue fácilmente derrotado por Dogamy y Dogaressa, el joven tenía algunos moretones en su cuerpo después de todo Asgore aunque estuviera molesto no era con ellos sino más bien con la hermana de Lucifer.

Por ultimo su vista paso a una chica de lentes de nombre Sona, la hermana del Maou Leviathan, su grupo a diferencia del de Gremory no dio problemas, solamente el chico Sanji el cual trato de defender a sus compañeros, algo muy honorable y que podía respetar, pero una palabra de su rey y se detuvo, ellos solo llevaban cadenas por seguridad, Asgore sabía que el es muy inocente siempre tratando de ver el lado bueno de las personas, pero no sería tan tonto como para dejarlos así como así.

Asgore salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar las puertas de la habitación abrirse, quien las abrió era una persona de apariencia andrógina la cual utiliza una capa con capucha roja, la figura no parecía pasar de los catorce, tal vez quince años haciendo que los demonios la vieran con duda.

-Rey Asgore señor, Lady Yasaka y el Gobernador Azazel han llegado – informó recibiendo un asentimiento del felpudo rey y miradas incrédulas de los demonios.

-Gracias Red, diles que pasen – agradeció y pidió el rey de los monstruos.

Red asintió y salió de la habitación, apenas un par de minutos des pues Azazel y Yasaka entraron. Azazel es un hombre de alta estatura de ojos color violeta su cabello es de color negro salvo en la parte de adelante que lleva el color amarillo, se encontraba utilizando una gabardina color guinda con la parte superior abierta dejando ver su pecho, un par de cinturones en su abdomen, unos pantalones grises y unos zapatos cafés.

Yasaka por otro lado tiene la apariencia de una mujer joven y hermosa de figura voluptuosa de cabello rubio y ojos amarillos, de su cabeza salen dos orejas de zorro y de su espalda baja nueve gloriosas colas las cuales se movían levemente, su vestuario consiste en una atuendo de miko el cual apenas sujetaba su enorme pecho.

El primero en saludar fue Azazel el cual llego y le dio un fuerte apretón de manos a Asgore y luego un abrazo, todo mientras sonreía amablemente, por otro lado Yasaka saludo a Asgore de forma tranquila con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Mis amigos, es un gusto verlos aunque lamento que sea en estas circunstancias – dio Asgore indicando las sillas que rodeaban la gran mesa.

Los tres se sentaron y empezaron a platicar en voz baja evitando que los demás escucharan, Rias miro a Koneko pero esta fingió no darse cuenta, después de todo la chica no quería estar en problemas con la líder Yokai, no, nop, nopini, no.

-"Me gusta cómo suena eso" – pensó la nekomata repitiéndolo en su cabeza.

Sona solo miro a su amiga, era obvio que algo había hecho para que se metieran en ese lio, ella quería a su amiga pero era demasiado temperamental, no pensaba antes de actuar y creía que estaba por encima de las reglas y de las consecuencias. Ella lo sabía ya que siempre había sido así y no podía evitar echarle la culpa a su hermano mayor el cual siempre le daba a Rias lo que quería cuando ella lo quería.

La peli-negra soltó un suspiro pesado cuando unas luces roja y azul aparecieron, de ellas salieron Sirzechs y Serafall, cuando Serafall vio a su hermana trato de correr hacia ella pero apenas dio unos pasos fue envuelta en magia azul y regresada al lugar del que salió. El culpable fue Gaster el cual miraba a los demonios con molestia.

-Asgore, Azazel, Yasaka-sama – saludo el esqueleto – Demonios… - dijo con molestia.

Gaster camino hasta quedar al lado de Azazel sin dejar de ver a los líderes demonios los cuales miraban a sus hermanas con nervios.

-Iré directo al grano – dijo Asgore dándole una señal haciendo que Azazel sacara un contrato – Hace un año vinieron aquí pidiendo que se les dejara a sus hermanas estudiar aquí en el territorio Yokai en la ciudad que Lady Yasaka nos cedió para que podamos vivir – dijo confundiendo a las chicas las cuales no entendían del todo.

-Una de las clausulas en las que acordamos es que ninguna de sus hermanas pueden convertir a nadie a no ser que esa persona aceptara como es el caso de Sona Sitri y Genshirou Saji – dijo haciendo que los mencionados miraran a la líder.

-Disculpe – llamo Saji con todo el respeto posible y cuando la kitsune le asintió continuo – ¿Cómo sabe eso? – pregunto.

Yasaka sonrió – Desde que Rias Gremory y Sona Sitri llegaron a Kouh hemos tenido a nuestros agentes vigilándolos, monstruos y Yokai los han estado observando en todo momento – contesto recibiendo un asentimiento del sequito de Sona mientras Rias escuchaba todo y Koneko se miraba confundida. Yasaka notando su confusión hablo – No te impresiones, es normal que no te hayas dado cuenta, después de todo nuestros guerreros son capaces de ocultar su presencia y además se nota que has tratado de suprimir tu sangre nekomata – dijo la mujer haciendo que Koneko sintiera un flecha atravesar su pecho.

Rias molesta por las palabras de la líder Yokai estaba por abrir la boca pero una mirada de Sona le hiso detenerse.

-Rias Gremory rompió la cláusula cuando utilizo un hechizo de sueño y transformo a la fuerza a Scavanger G. Issei – dijo Yasaka – Hijo del profesor Gaster, una de las mentes más brillantes y más importante un Nekomata, la misma especie que ustedes trataron de matar injustamente, así que díganme una razón para no empezar una guerra – dijo Yasaka recibiendo asentimientos de Asgore y Azazel.

Ambos demonios se quedaron en silencio, después de todo ellos venían listos para "negociar" pero era obvio que estaban en grandes problemas.

-Yo tengo una pregunta – dijo Gaster.

-Adelante Doctor Gaster – dijo Azazel.

Gaster se dirigió a los demonios encadenados – Quiero que me digan la verdad, ¿Sabían de este acuerdo? – pregunto, Sona inmediatamente negó con la cabeza mientras Rias dudo un momento para luego negar también.

Cuando ambas negaron Asgore miro a los Maous – Porque no le informaron a sus hermanas del acuerdo – dijo el rey apretando los dientes.

La primera en hablar fue Serafall – Sirzechs creyó que no era necesario – contesto con voz un poco arrepentida.

Las miradas se posaron en Sirzechs el cual trataba de pensar una excusa sin éxito alguno.

Gaster miro a Asgore y le asintió haciendo que el rey suspirara pesadamente.

-Les puedo dar una opción para evitar una guerra – dijo llamando la atención de todos – Permitiremos que Issei se quede en la nobleza de Gremory, pero será su problema el ganarse la confianza y respeto de Issei – dijo haciendo que la peli roja levante la vista – Pero deberán entregarnos a cada líder un juego de sus Evil Pieces – dijo haciendo que Azazel y Yasaka miraran a ambos monstruos con asombro.

Ambos demonios escucharon con asombro pero Sirzechs inmediatamente se negó, pensando que como líder no podía ceder eso y dar más poder a sus enemigos – Me temo que no será posible – dijo.

-Entonces entraremos a guerra – dijo Asgore con voz fuerte.

Ambos líderes empezaron a hablar en silencio mientras que lo mismo pasaba con Azazel, Yasaka y Asgore.

-¿Asgore que estás pensando? – dijo Yasaka tratando de mantener su ira a raya.

-Es la mejor opción para evitar una guerra, pero no les daremos custodia total de Issei, el será como un embajador y si vemos que están aprovechándose será sacado de la nobleza Gremory – explico el rey.

Ambos líderes no estaban del todo de acuerdo pero no podía negar que era la opción más pacífica.

Después de unos momentos Ambos Maous miraron a los líderes – De acuerdo les daremos un juego a cada uno, pero no creo que dejen ir al chico así como así – dijo Sirzechs.

-Ciertamente, después de todo es uno de los pocos Nekomatas que quedan con vida, así que si vemos que está en peligro o es maltratado inmediatamente lo sacaremos de ahí y el tratado se romperá – contesto Asgore.

Sirzechs quería refutar pero sabía que en la situación actual no sería posible, así que creando un circulo de mensaje le informó de los suceso a Ajuka y en media hora tenia los tres juegos ahí, con todo listo los Maous tomaron a sus hermanas y sequitos y se retiraron.

Yasaka entonces miro a Gaster y antes de que pudiera hablar el científico la interrumpió.

-Issei está de acuerdo, no estaba muy feliz pero dijo que era mejor a que iniciara una guerra – contesto a la pregunta no hecha.

Pronto todos se despidieron y se fueron por su lado, Gaster rápidamente llego a su hogar y fue a la habitación de Issei.

Dentro encontró a Issei sentado en su cama con Michino mientras las chicas se encontraban dormidas en el suelo usando distintas almohadas, Gaster camino con cuidado y se sentó a los pies de la cama.

-Hey hijo – saludo con voz suave.

-Hola… - saludo Issei de vuelta.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos momentos hasta que Issei volvió a hablar.

-¿Cómo fue? – pregunto.

-Bien, aceptaron las condiciones para no ir a guerra y el que nosotros seguimos teniendo tu custodia, si te hacen algo negativo dinos e inmediatamente te sacaremos de ahí – contesto recibiendo un asentimiento de Issei.

-Gracias Papá – dijo Issei recibiendo una sonrisa del esqueleto.

-De nada Issei, descansa por hoy, mañana debes ir a la escuela – dio el esqueleto acariciando la cabeza de Issei.

Issei se quedó en la habitación lentamente quedándose dormido para nada emocionado de tener que convivir con la demonio.

 **[:3][;3][:3][;3][:3][;3][:3][;3][:3][;3]**

Academia Kouh.

Issei se encontraba recogiendo sus cosas, el dia había pasado lentamente para Issei, el nekomata se levantó mientras la albina se encontraba mirándolo desde atrás, cuando vio que Issei se levantó se dispuso a llevarlo con Rias cuando las demás chicas se acercaron a él y juntos se retiraron del lugar.

La albina se puso de pie y rápidamente salió para seguirlos pero al mirar por el pasillo no los encontró, soltando un suspiro empezó a caminar por los pasillos buscando al chico, Koneko era una persona paciente pero después de una hora empezó a desesperarse, ya había revisado la mayoría de los lugares posibles sin resultado alguno, molesta se dio la vuelta para ir con Rias cuando una puerta se abrió y de ella salió Issei junto a la peli rosa que olía a conejo.

Cuando ambos la miraron Koneko no pudo evitar sentirse mal, antes Issei cuando la miraba se ponía nervioso y le mandaba alguna pequeña sonrisa, pero ahora solo la miraba con desconfianza, como si esperara que en cualquier momento ella le fuera a hacer algo. Por otro lado la peli rosa la miraba con molestia, esperando cualquier movimiento sospechoso para poder atacar.

-Buchou me envió para llevarte a nuestro club – dijo Koneko sin recibir una respuesta verbal, solo un simple asentimiento.

Cuando Koneko empezó a caminar con Issei detrás la albina noto como Ninjin también los seguía, deteniéndose un momento se giró y miro a la coneja.

-Solo a Scavanger-san – dijo recibiendo una mirada molesta de la chica.

Ninjin le mando una mirada molesta y gruño levemente – Eso no es opción, el Rey Asgore me ordeno que acompañara a Issei en todo momento – contesto con fuerza no dejando lugar para objeciones.

Koneko con cierta duda empezó a guiar a ambos por los terrenos de la escuela, en la plaza principal se encontraban varios alumnos hablando entre ellos, la mayoría de ellos seguían ahí por las actividades de club, mientras otros como el dúo pervertido se encontraban amarrados a un árbol con las chicas del club de kendo mirándolos amenazadoramente con Chara preparándose para golpear a ambos mirones.

Issei al ver eso soltó un siseo molesto, normalmente el sería el primero en tratar de que Chara no haga daño a otros, pero el Nekomata detestaba a los pervertidos, probablemente el hecho de que tuviera tantas figuras femeninas a su alrededor desde pequeño sea la razón.

Pasando de largo e ignorando los gritos de dolor de ambos mirones el trio llego al viejo edificio de la academia, al entrar al edificio Issei y Ninjin pudieron apreciar que el lugar estaba decorado muy levemente dándole al lugar cierta aura hogareña.

Koneko llevo a ambos a una habitación del segundo piso, cuando entraron se encontraron con Kiba hablando con Gasper la cual escuchaba levemente atenta mientras comía algunos dulces, cuando la albino vio eso corrió contra la chica vampiro y empezó a forcejear tratando de quitarle los dulces, en el fondo de la habitación se encontraba Rias sentada revisando algunos papeles en su escritorio con Akeno a su lado con su sonrisa presente.

Cuando la peli roja levanto la vista y vio al trio entrar estaba por preguntar por la tardanza cuando noto como empezaba a pelear con Gasper por los dulces, Rias al ver eso ni se molestó en intentarlo ya que sabía que Koneko ni la escucharía.

-Hola, Issei-san y ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – saludo Rias y pregunto a la coneja.

-Ninjin Gaster – contesto – No seas tan amigable además de que no te has ganado el derecho de llamar a Issei-kun por su nombre, a mi puedes llamarme Gaster-san – contesto mirando a la peli roja con el ceño fruncido.

Rias casi muestra leve molestia pero logro calmarse – ¿Puedo llamarte Issei-kun? – pregunto al castaño el cual la miro por unos segundos.

-Scavanger – contesto Issei fácilmente haciendo que Rias suspire levemente.

Rias miro a ambos con rostro levemente triste, después de todo nunca había pasado por algo así.

-"Ahora que lo pienso en realidad solo reclute a Akeno" – pensó la hermosa peli roja, Koneko había sido un "regalo" de su hermano y Kiba y Gasper no habían tenido otra opción – Bueno, supongo que ya saben del mundo sobre natural así que dejare eso de lado y pasare directamente a explicar la función de las Devil Pieces – dijo haciendo que Issei asienta un poco.

Rias procedió a explicar todo sobre las piezas y las ventajas que tenía Issei con ellas, después de terminar Rias le explico cuál sería su trabajo como demonio.

-Ahora, al principio tu trabajo será repartir estos – dijo mostrando un panfleto con el símbolo del clan Gremory – Debes llevarlos y entregarlos a las persona que tengan más tentaciones, para un demonio experimentado es fácil detectar eso pero para un novato puede ser complicado, Akeno – explico y llamo el nombre de la peli negra la cual se acercó a Issei y le entrego una tableta.

-Esta tablet te indicara la localización y hogar de las personas con más tentación – explico Akeno recibiendo un asentimiento de Issei.

-Entiendo – contesto mirando el aparato.

-¿Puedes empezar esta noche, Scavanger-san? – pregunto Rias con algo de tristeza ala tener que llamar a alguien de su nobleza con tanta formalidad.

-Hai – respondió Issei y con eso se dio la vuelta con Ninjin siguiéndolo rápidamente.

Una vez ambos se retiraron Rias puso sus brazos en el escritorio y su cabeza entre ellos.

-Buchou, ¿Se encuentra bien? – pregunto Akeno.

Rias levanto levemente la mirada y se encontró con los violetas ojos de su mejor amiga, moviendo la mirada levemente se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Kiba, Koneko y Gasper. Esta última le causa un gran dolor en su pecho.

Gasper apenas llevaba cuatro años en su nobleza y desde el principio había estado encerrada en alguna habitación y ella no había hecho nada, debió de haber tratado de conseguirle un poco de libertad, la vampira era muy fuerte pero Rias sabía que detestaba estar sola así que ni siquiera cuando el sello se debilitaba en las noches salía, después de todo para que salir si solo estará sola en el edificio.

-Estoy bien Akeno, solo que… me estoy dando cuenta apenas de varios errores que eh cometido – contesto Rias soltando un suspiro.

Su nobleza por otro lado se vieron entre ellos con confusión.

 **[:3][;3][:3][;3][:3][;3][:3][;3][:3][;3]**

Ya en la noche Issei se encontraba en las calles volando sobre un GB tranquilamente mirando la tablet cuidadosamente cuando su mente pasó a la reunión con los demonios.

-"Me pregunto si fui muy frio con ellos" – pensó.

[Tienes todo el derecho Aibou] dijo Draig con voz cansada.

-"¿Te encuentras bien Draig?" – pregunto preocupado por su compañero.

[Si, si, solo estoy algo agotado. Pero como dije tienes todo el derecho de estar molesto con ellos, en especial con la Gremory] dijo tratando de alejar el tema de su estado actual.

-"Pero pude ver en sus ojos que no quería hacerme daño" – dijo Issei.

[Si te hubiera preguntado si deseabas unirte a su nobleza, ¿Que hubieras contestado?] Pregunto el dragón sellado.

Issei se quedó en silencio unos segundos – "No lo sé" – contesto al final.

[Exacto, aun no sabes si esto es algo bueno o no, si te hubiera preguntado al menos hubieras podido pensarlo pero se comportó como una tonta y prácticamente te secuestro, estoy seguro que si ese caído te hubiera matado ella te hubiera traído de vuelta sin siquiera dudarlo y no por hacer su buena acción] dijo el dragón para luego suspirar levemente.

Issei se quedó pensando un momento flotando en medio de la noche, cientos de pensamientos pasando por su mente y tantas opciones – "¿Debería darles una oportunidad?" – pregunto a Draig.

[Esa es tu decisión, después de todo sé que no eres una persona rencorosa, si pudiste perdonar a Chara probablemente puedas perdonar a Gremory] contesto Draig.

Issei pensó y era muy cierto, Rias debía tener una razón para hacer lo que hizo, de ser así tal vez podría perdonarla, aunque no por completo, alguna vez Chara le había dicho que no debía perdonar tan fácilmente y hacer que las personas se ganen su perdona, algo que la oji roja había logrado con Issei e incluso con Sans unos años atrás.

-"Si yo creo que le puedo dar una oportunidad" – pensó sonriendo levemente cuando un sonido silbante llamo su atención.

Poniéndose rápidamente de pie dio un mortal hacia atrás justo en el momento en que el GB fue destruido por un destello de luz, mientras Issei caía finalmente noto que la luna se encontraba completamente morada al igual que el cielo, dejando esos pensamientos de lado maniobro un poco en el aire para al fin caer de pie en el suelo con las piernas levemente adoloridas.

-Tú eres a quien Dohnaseek fue a eliminar… - dijo una voz femenina la cual venia de arriba.

Issei miro hacia arriba para encontrarse con una mujer de cabello azul en una cola de caballo.

-Dime, demonio – dijo escupiendo la palabra "demonio" - ¿Qué paso con él? – pregunto mirándolo con arrogancia.

Issei nuevamente sintió esa extraña sensación que sintió cuando peleo con la marioneta y el caído anterior, sentía emoción y estaba seguro de que estaba sonriendo.

-¿Tu qué crees? – pregunto sonriendo haciendo que la mujer frunciera el ceño, extendiendo su mano apareció una lanza de luz amarilla.

-¿Cómo te atreves a seguir vivo? ¡Se supone que deberías estar muerto! – exclamo lanzando la lanza contra Issei.

Issei la vio y fácilmente la esquivo brincando y parándose sobre una barda, la caída chasqueo la lengua molesta y lanzo otra lanza de luz la cual fue esquivada fácilmente.

[Soy yo o estos caídos solo saben lanzar sus armas] pregunto Draig con pena.

La mujer continuaba lanzando lanzas de luz sin para y todas eran esquivadas por el Nekomata el cual se encontraba saltando como si se tratara de un juego.

-"No entiendo, normalmente no soy así" – pensó Issei – "Espera, Blair una vez me dijo que algunos Nekomatas disfrutaban de pelear, ¿Serán mis instintos que despertaron de alguna manera?" – se preguntó a si mismo.

Por otro lado la caída molesta creo dos lanzas de luz las cuales lanzo con ira a Issei el cual vio ambas lanzas venir pero esta vez en vez de esquivar las tomo con su magia azul y la redirigió contra la mujer la cual se quedó en shock al ver sus propias armas ir contra ella. Cuando logro salir del shock fue demasiado tarde ya que las lanzas atravesaron sus alas haciendo que soltara un horrible grito y callera al suelo.

En ese mismo momento Rias y Akeno llegaron a le escena, lo primero que hizo la peli roja fue correr hacia Issei y empezó a revisarlo buscando alguna herida mientras Akeno se quedaba al lado de ambos.

-¡Scavanger-san! ¿Te encuentras bien, no te hiciste daño verdad? – pregunto preocupada ignorando la mirada que Issei le dirigió la cual mostraba un poco de asombro.

-Sí, estoy bien – contesto un tanto tímido haciendo que Akeno levantara la ceja y Rias lo abrazara con fuerza.

-Lamento llegar tarde, Scavanger-san, pero me alegro que estés bien – dijo la peli roja sin dejar de abrazar al nekomata.

Una vez parecía estar todo tranquilo Rias miro a la caída la cual tenía lagrimas por sus mejillas por el dolor de sus alas las cuales fueron atravesadas, la mujer levanto la mirada para encontrarse con Rias la cual miraba fríamente.

-P-por favor no… - pidió la mujer entre lágrimas.

Rias empezó a crear energía roja en su mano haciendo que la mujer cerrara los ojos esperando su final, pero el ataque jamás llego, abriendo los ojos se encontró a Issei protegiéndola, la peli azul miro al chico con sorpresa.

-Espera, Rias-sama – dijo haciendo que Rias cancelara su poder – Deja que la llevemos y la entreguemos a Azazel-sama – pidió Issei haciendo que Rias soltara un suspiro.

-De acuerdo Scavanger-san – contesto Rias ocultando una sonrisa porque Issei usara su nombre – Espero que no nos volvamos a ver – dijo mandándole una mirada fría a la caída la cual se encogió un poco.

-Ara, ara, está segura Buchou, podríamos acabar con ella en este momento – hablo la peli negra mirando a la mujer con rayos en su mano haciendo que la peli azul casi se orinara encima.

Rias solo soltó un suspiro por las palabras de su mejor amiga, entendía, un poco su odio hacia los caídos pero sentía que tarde o temprano ese odio los metería en problemas.

-"Aunque quien soy yo para decir eso" – pensó recordando los sucesos recientes.

Rias dirigió su vista a Issei el cual tenía su celular y hablaba con alguien, soltó otro pequeño suspiro para luego sonreír al ver a su pequeño y lindo [peón].

 **[:3][;3][:3][;3][:3][;3][:3][;3][:3][;3]**

Issei despertó al dia siguiente tallándose los ojos, cuando quito las cobijas encontró a Ninjin durmiendo usando solo su ropa interior blanca y Crona usando una playera larga azul, ambas chicas se encontraban durmiendo profundamente, el Nekomata empezó a agitar a la chicas logrando que ambas se quejen levemente, después de un rato ambas chicas se levantaron y después de que lograra que lo dejen bañarse solo el trio salió de la casa caminando tranquilamente.

-¡Kyaaa! – Issei miro hacia el lugar donde se escuchó el grito e inmediatamente se sonrojo.

Una chica usando un traje de monja había caído al suelo con su trasero al aire, el problema era que sus ropajes se habían levantado dejando ver su trasero cubierto por unas pantis blancas.

Ambas peli rosas miraron como el rostro de Issei se sonrojaba y no apartaba la mirada de la chica haciendo que ambas inflaran las mejillas.

-"¡Issei solo debería ver a Ninjin así!" – pensó la coneja con celos.

Por otro lado Crona con las mejillas infladas toco su propio trasero – "¿Por qué Issei-kun no hace caso cuando me ve semi desnuda?" – pensó con las mejillas infladas.

-¿P-porque me caí? – pregunto la chica con voz adolorida.

La chica se levantó lentamente y se sentó en el suelo, la chica abrió los ojos dejando ver unos grandes ojos verdes llenos de inocencia, debajo de su velo se podría apreciar una hermosa cabellera rubia larga.

Cuando Issei vio el rostro de la chica se sonrojo nuevamente pero también abrió la boca asombrado haciendo que las chicas se pusieran aún más celosas.

-¡A-Asia! – exclamo Issei haciendo que ambas peli rosas lo miraran y la linda rubia mirara a Issei.

-¡Issei! – exclamo con alegría la chica poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacia Issei.

Cuando Asia estuvo delante de Issei lo abrazo con fuerza enterrando el rostro del castaño entre sus humildes pechos, cosa que Issei ignoro y la abrazo mientras tenia una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

 **Flashback;**

Issei y Blair se encontraban caminando por un pueblo de Europa cercano al monte Ebbot, el pueblito era bastante religioso teniendo incluso una gran iglesia en medio del lugar, ambos Nekomatas caminaban entre las calles tranquilamente gracias al Youjutsu de Blair podían caminar por la ciudad como simples humanos.

Blair miraba a Issei el cual aún tenía un semblante triste.

– "Y no puedo culparlo" – pensó la nekomata mayor la cual trato de desajustar su ropa, después de todo para poder ir entre humanos debía vestir como una persona "normal" – "Odio la ropa, es tan formal e incómoda" – pensó suprimiendo gruñido incómodo.

-¡Asia fanciulla! – gritaron varios hombres en trajes de la iglesia.

Issei y Blair miraron al grupo pasar con duda – ¿Qué estará pasando? – pregunto Issei pero la Nekomata no tenía respuesta.

Ambos continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron a un pequeño parque donde Blair mando a Issei a divertirse un rato mientras ella se sentaba y miraba al cielo llorando en su mente por la muerte de su familia.

Issei empezó a explorar el parque el cual se encontraba prácticamente vacío con solo un pequeño puñado de niños a los cuales Issei no deseo acercarse y prefirió seguir explorando.

Issei continuo hasta que escucho unas risitas que llamaron la atención del pequeño Nekomata, siguiendo la encantadora risa Issei se encontró con una linda niña utilizando un traje de monja en miniatura, la niña era muy linda de cabello rubio y grandes ojos verdes oscuros, la niña se encontraba jugando con un pequeño cachorro el cual dejo de prestar atención para ver a Issei.

La niña también miro a Issei, más específicamente directamente a sus ojos morados.

Ambos niños se miraron fijamente sin parpadear durante varios segundos.

-Hola mi nombre es Issei –

-Asia –

 **[Continuara]**

 **Bueno otro capitulo listo, ahora empezamos con la historia canónica Miau!**

 **Eh cambiado algunas cosas y antes de que digan que Issei perdono a Rias o algo ¡NO! miau.**

 **Simplemente le va a dar una oportunidad para que demuestre que es una buena persona y gracias a eso Rias crecerá de una manera diferente al canon, miau!**

 **Ya lo irán viendo en los siguientes capítulos Miau!**

 **Nos leemos luego Miau!**

 **Morde The Cat**


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6; Vieja Amiga, Nuevo Enemigo, Horrible noche.**

La parte angelical de la facción bíblica es conocida por su piedad, amor y justicia en todo el mundo, no haciendo distinciones entre los humanos, pero también es conocida por ser unos hipócritas, un caso obvio es el de la antes conocida como doncella santa Asia Argento.

Siendo abandonada de pequeña en una iglesia cuando la niña era pequeña despertó un poderoso Sacred Gear con el cual curo a un cachorro el cual se encontraba gravemente herido, sin que la pequeña se diera cuenta el padre de la iglesia fue espectador del increíble suceso. Desde entonces la niña se volvió una importante figura en su pueblo el cual se encontraba a los pies del legendario Monte Ebbot.

Debido a su importancia para la iglesia Asia nunca fue capaz de salir por su cuenta y cuando salía los demás niños la evitaban y los que no eran alejados por sus padres.

Dicen que los Sacred Gears son bendiciones pero desde una pequeña edad Asia supo la verdad, los Sacred Gears las herramientas creadas por el señor no eran más que un castigo para los pecadores, una maldición.

Aun así Asia fue una fiel creyente de la iglesia y la palabra de Dios, no le importaba estar sola, no le importaba que ni siquiera los adultos la vieran como una niña, no le importaba nada porque sabía que Dios la amaba.

Entonces paso, un dia en el cual se escapó para jugar con aquel cachorro que salvo se encontró con él, un niño apenas un año menor que ella de ojos violetas y cabello castaño rojizo, cuando se encontraron Asia esperaba que se fuera que la viera como los demás pero en vez de eso solo la saludo y se presentó con una sonrisa.

Aunque haya sido un solo dia Asia se sintió feliz, finalmente tenía un amigo, alguien con quien hablar y compartir, incluso cuando llego la hora de despedirse Issei le entrego un pequeño broche en forma de gato color café.

Pasaron los años y la joven doncella seguía pensando en su amigo, hasta que sucedió. Un dia se encontró a un joven herido gravemente, Asia con sus más puras intenciones se puso a curarlo cuando escucho un grito detrás de ella.

-¡BRUJA! –

Lo último que sintió Asia fue un horrible dolor en su cabeza y todo se volvió oscuro, cuando recupero la conciencia se encontraba amarrada a un poste con todo el pueblo gritándole y mirándola con odio y el mismo padre acercándose con una antorcha, no hubo palabra, ni miradas todo parecía ser el fin.

Cuando una luz dorada se hizo presente, del cielo apareció una mujer de cabello rojo con los brazos extendidos, al verla la gente empezó a gritar como la "bruja" seria castigada, esos gritos de felicidad no duraron cuando cientos de lanzas doradas con un aura oscura aparecieron, el pueblo que había sobrevivido cientos de años fue diezmado en segundos por el ser divino, cuando todo termino la mujer tomo a Asia y desaparecieron de ahí.

Cuando Asia despertó se puso a sí misma un objetivo, encontrar a su viejo amigo, fue solo por eso que "acepto" unirse a los ángeles caídos para así poder buscar más fácil a Issei.

Y finalmente lo había encontrado.

 **[:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3]**

Kouh, presente…

En el mismo parque se encontraban la chica rubia e Issei abrazándose con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros con la conejita y Crona mirando en shock tratando de procesar, no conocían a la chica, no era un monstruo y obviamente no era un miembro de la nobleza Gremory, la mente de ambas chicas dio un "click" ambas peli rosas se dieron cuenta de la posición en que se encontraban la chica Asia e Issei, la primera en reaccionar fue Ninjin la cual abrazo a Issei por detrás y empezó a jalarlo con la intención de separarlo de la rubia.

-¡Suela a Issei-Kun! – Exclamo la conejo estrujando sin lograr separar ni un centímetro al nekomata de la chica – "¡¿Cuánta fuerza tiene esta chica?!" – Pensó asombrada de que no lograra separarlos - ¡Crona ayuda a Ninjin! – exclamo la coneja haciendo que Crona empezara a jalonear a Issei pero ni siquiera las dos juntas lograban separarlos.

Las acciones del grupo empezaron a llamar la atención de los peatones de los alrededores los cuales miraban el espectáculo, algunos con sonrisas divertidas y otros negando con la cabeza y el ceño fruncido, pero a las chicas no les interesaba en lo más mismo e Issei se encontraba recargando cómodamente contra los pechos de Asia.

Las chicas continuaron jaloneando de Issei, esta vez la linda rubia abrazo al castaño con más fuerza evitando que las dos chicas se lo quitaran, inconscientemente las chicas empezaron a soltar cierta esencia que hizo que Issei empezara a jadear levemente y su rostro se sonrojara.

-Issei-kun – dijo una voz femenina perteneciente a Blair la cual iba con un pantalón de mezclilla apretado el cual remarcaba sus muslos y trasero, también se encontraba utilizando una blusa de manga larga la cual dejaba sus hombros y vientre a la vista además de dejar a la vista gran parte de su escote a la vista. Varios hombres que se habían acercado desviaron la mirada al ver a tan atractiva mujer delante de ellos.

Blair se acercó rápidamente a las chicas y tomo a Issei, cuando la nekomata mayor vio el rostro de Issei soltó un jadeo al ver el sonrojo que el joven nekomata mostraba y los jadeos que salían de su boca.

Varios minutos después…

Todo el grupo se encontraba fuera de un mini súper, Issei se encontraba bebiendo una gran botella de agua con Blair sobando su espalda, mientras tía y sobrino estaban así las tres chicas continuaban mirándose entre ellas con leve molestia.

-¿Te sientes mejor Issei-kun? – pregunto la peli morada con una expresión preocupada.

Issei termino de tomar su agua y se limpió la boca con su brazos – Fiu~ Hai, gracias tía Blair, no sé qué me paso, de un momento a otro mi mente empezó a nublarse y sentí todo mi cuerpo calentarse – explico Issei haciendo que Blair soltara un suspiro.

-Es algo que no debería ser discutido en público, una vez regresen a casa te explicare todo – dijo para luego mirar a las tres chicas - ¡SOLO! A Issei, esto es algo personal – dijo con seriedad rara vez vista en ella – Ahora Asia-chan, tu vendrás a casa con migo y ustedes irán a la escuela, le diré a papá que llame y cree alguna excusa – dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de todos.

Issei y las demás llegaron rápidamente a la academia y sin tardar fueron a sus clases, el dia paso como siempre, lento aburrido y en el caso de Ise con Koneko mirándolo fijamente durante algunos cortos momentos, al terminar la clase se dirigieron al club de anime donde al entrar como era costumbre se encontraron a Lira pero a diferencia de la última vez ahora se encontraba haciendo sus tareas con un rostro de concentración, las demás chicas se acercaron y sentaron en la mesa pero Issei se quedó parado mirando la entrada a la Velvet Room.

-"La llave… ¿Esta brillando? – pensó Issei mirando la llave que había aparecido en su bolcillo nuevamente, el peli-castaño miro la puerta la cual brillaba de la misma manera, viendo que Lira se encontraba bastante ocupada Issei decidió entrar en la habitación.

Al cruzar el marco Issei sintió como todo a su alrededor cambiaba e inmediatamente se encontraba en la dimensión con Igor sentado con su siempre presente sonrisa y Karote a su lado.

 **PERSONA OST: Aria Of The Soul.**

El primero en hablar fue Karote el cual le dirigió a Issei una sonrisa tranquila.

-Bienvenido de vuelta, maestro Issei – saludo.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo joven Issei, lamento no haber estado disponible antes pero estaba terminando ciertos pendientes – saludo y explico Igor – Lo he llamado aquí para explicarle algunas cosas que le serán de vital importancia en su futuro – dijo haciendo que Issei prestara atención.

-¿Qué cosas? – pregunto el nekomata haciendo que Igor sonriera más.

-Al principio no sabía que sería su viaje, normalmente siempre tenemos una idea, fue así con nuestros previos visitantes – explico – Pero ahora sé cuál es su objetivo, pero eso es algo que no puedo revelarle, después de todo este es su viaje pero lo que sí puedo revelarle es el escenario en el cual recorrerá gran parte de tu travesía – dijo sonriendo y haciendo aparecer varias cartas en su mesa las cuales empezó a voltear una tras otra – En este lugar formara lazos indestructibles, descubrirá verdades dolorosas que le harán dudar pero debes mantenerte fuerte, tu corazón y alma sufrirá pero encontrara gran felicidad y finalmente conseguirás lo que siempre has deseado – termino de decir levantando la última carta.

Una vez terminaron las cartas desaparecieron dejando a Issei pensando en las palabras de Igor, decidió dejara eso para después, después de todo Igor aun no terminaba.

Igor notando que tenía la atención continua – Pero lo que más le interesara es el mundo o más bien plano de existencia al que deberás viajar siendo este conocido como Purgatorio, un lugar de pesadilla donde las personas son atrapadas – explico Igor – Claro no puedo decirte más que eso – dijo notando que Issei iba a preguntar pero apenas escucho a Igor mostro un poco de decepción haciendo que Igor riera levemente – Pero lo que puedo decirle es que para entrar deberá ir a un lugar importante de esa persona, es todo lo que puedo decir de momento – Issei solo se quedó en silencio procesando.

-Entendido – dijo levantándose de la cómoda silla la cual no recordaba cuando se había sentado.

-Una cosa antes de que se retire – dijo Karote – Mi hermana a estado teniendo problemas con los trabajos… escolares como los llaman, nuestra hermana Margaret no estaba muy feliz y la a regañado por eso, de ser posible me gustaría que la ayudara un poco en eso después de todo los castigo de Margaret son bastante duros – explico inclinándose levemente.

-Por supuesto, Lira es mi amiga no tengo ningún problema en ayudarla – contesto Issei con una sonrisa haciendo que Karote le diera una leve reverencia.

Una vez todo terminado Issei salió de la habitación tranquilamente.

 **PERSONA OST: Aria Of The Soul END.**

Issei decidió que les contaría a las chicas después, después de todo ahora debía ir con Rias o empezaría a enviar a Koneko o Kiba a buscarlo, el camino fue bastante tranquilo con Issei pensando en la relación que tenía con los demonios, no podía decir que los odiaba para nada, tal vez un poco de rencor por hacer lo que hicieron y por ayudar a encerrar a su familia en el pasado, los monstruos civiles no lo sabían pero habían pasado por varias crisis.

La creación del núcleo fue casi un desastre siendo que al principio era demasiado inestable y si llegaba a explotar se llevaría más de la mitad del subsuelo. Los suministros de comida empezaban a agotarse y se hubieran agotado de no ser por Azazel el cual lograba enviar suministros por la barrera la cual solo evitaba que pasaran los monstruos o cualquier ser vivo de adentro a fuera pero podían entrar cosas por ella.

Pero no los odiaba, ni a los demonios mucho menos a los del grupo de Rias Gremory o Sona Sitri los cuales no sabían de la existencia de los monstruos, pero igual que la mayoría de los altos rangos entre los monstruos lo cual incluye a toda la guardia real le tienen gran rencor a los demonios y a las palomas de arriba como les decía Undyne a los ángeles, en especial a ellos porque además de atacarlos de esa manera se comportan como si fueran santos que no dañarían a nadie, para la capitana solo son unos hipócritas al igual que el Dios bíblico.

Issei salió de sus pensamientos al llegar al antiguo edificio, soltando un leve suspiro entro dejando salir su cola y orejas al fin y al cabo no tenía nada que esconder o de que avergonzarse, al estar en el pasillo olfateo un poco el aire sin detectar nada raro cuando no detecto nada y se disponía a subir las escaleras su orejas temblaron un poco,

Regresando un poco y asomándose por el borde de la pared vio como una puerta del fondo se abría y de esta salía Gasper, la dhampir se encontraba usando unas bermudas color blanco y una camisa con un murciélago sonriendo de forma alegre. Issei la había visto la última vez que había estado aquí pero no había hablado con ella, tal vez ahora que estaba menos tenso, la chica camino hasta llegar a las escaleras y ver a Issei el cual es del mismo tamaño que ella, la linda dhampir parpadeo al ver a Issei ahí pero sus ojos rojos pasaron a sus orejas e inconscientemente empezó a acercar sus manos. Issei viendo la trayectoria empezó a ponerse nervioso y subió un par de escalones sin dejar de ver a la chica la cual siguió al nekomata el cual empezó a correr con Gasper persiguiéndolo.

En la habitación principal se encontraban los demás miembros con Rias revisando varios papeles usando sus lentes especiales con Akeno como siempre a su lado con su sonrisa eterna, en el sofá se encontraba Koneko comiendo dulces mirando a la puerta esperando a que Issei y Gasper entraran, después de todo los había olido desde hacer rato y se le hacía raro que no llegaran.

*¡CRASH!*

-¡KYA! –

Algo cayendo al suelo y un grito agudo hicieron que las chicas del club se levantaran rápidamente y salieran de la habitación, al salir se encontraron un Issei con lágrimas en sus ojos empinado en el suelo con Gasper sobre el acariciando sus orejas y oliendo su cuello.

-¡Para! *purr* - exclamo Issei soltando un ronroneo.

Pero la vampira no hizo caso y continuo acariciando las orejas del nekomata e inhalando profundamente la fragancia del nekomata abriendo su boca lentamente.

-¡Gasper! – exclamo Rias preocupada pero la chica no hizo caso y mordió a Issei.

En el club de anime Ninjin que tenía en sus manos una figura de Goku cuando repentinamente la destruyo haciendo que Lira soltara un grito de desesperación.

-"Alguien toco lo que es mío" - pensó la coneja frunciendo el ceño e ignorando a la chica peli-plateada la cual la empezó a golear en la cabeza con lágrimas en sus ojos.

De vuelto con la dhampir e Issei, la chica tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas al igual que las demás chicas que observaban todo, Issei desesperado movió su cola y trato de tomar a la chica por su cintura con ella, Issei empezó a jalar a la chica la cual se aferró con más fuerza gracias a que sus instintos se hicieron más fuertes al notar como Issei luchaba por liberarse.

Si bien la cola de Issei no logro quitarla esta logro deslizarse y bajar las bermudas de la chica dejando ver que la chica no usaba nada de ropa interior dejando ver su pequeño y blanco trasero, justo en ese momento Kiba llego y vio de primera mano el trasero de su amiga.

Kiba se quedó ahí parado durante un minuto entero con su cerebro procesando lo que acababa de ver, lentamente el chico empezó a retroceder con un hilo de sangre cayendo por su nariz, después de unos paso el caballero cayó al suelo completamente fuera de combate.

El golpe del cuerpo de Kiba llamo la atención de los demás e incluso de la dhampir la cual miro al caído Kiba con aburrimiento pero antes de que pudiera regresar al cuello del nekomata Koneko la tomo y levanto del suelo fácilmente dejando sus bermudas en el suelo las cuales fueron recogidas por Akeno, mientras Issei entraba a la habitación mirando con un sonrojo a la chica oji roja.

Una vez toda adentro con Kiba sujetando una bolsa de hielo contra su frente e Issei escondido detrás suyo algo que Kiba entendía, después de todo había sido convertido contra su voluntad y luego es molestado por el supuesto miembro más tranquilo del grupo.

-"Nunca creí ver a Gasper en esa posición, me siento sucio" – pensó Kiba con un pequeño escalofrió.

Delante de ambos chicos se encontraban mirando como Gasper se encontraba sobre sus rodillas aun sin sus bermudas dejando ver levemente sus pequeñas nalgas a las cuales Issei miraba de vez en cuando sonrojándose cada vez. Sin que se diera cuenta Koneko lo miro y luego le mando una mirada molesta a la dhampir la cual sonreía levemente al sentir la mirada de su "presa" sobre sus "mejillas".

-Entonces Gasper-chan… ¿Nos explicarías porque te lanzaste sobre Scavanger-kun? – pregunto Rias a lo que la oji-roja le hizo una trompetilla haciendo que una gota de sudor bajara por la frente de la peli roja.

-Ara, ara Buchou, hay que admitir que eso fue bastante candente – dijo Akeno abrazándose así misma – Con solo verlos me eh excitado tanto, me gustaría llevarlos a ambos a mi habitación y que ayuden a Onee-sama a relajarse – dijo con una sonrisa y metiendo su mano a su falda.

Koneko le lanzo una mirada asqueada con Gasper mirándola con molestia, por otro lado Kiba se sonrojo y desvió la mirada susurrando como no quería escuchar eso mientras Issei se metió mas detrás de Kiba y siseo a Akeno.

-"Huele raro, no me gusta es incluso algo repugnante" – pensó Issei.

[Son feromonas, pero a diferencia de las que tus amigas liberan esta chica libera una cantidad insana] – dijo Draig.

Por otro lado Rias solo suspiro estando más que acostumbrada a la personalidad de Akeno.

-"Además de que alguien debe mantenerla a raya" – pensó con un leve sonrojo recordando algunas noches bastante candentes.

-Ignorando a Akeno – dijo Rias haciendo que la belleza peli negra haga un puchero – Gasper por favor discúlpate con Scavanger-san – pidió a lo que Gasper con una sonrisa se levantó dejando ver su parte inferior completamente lisa sin pisca de cabello.

Al verlo Kiba inmediatamente desvió la mirada con un enorme sonrojo algo que Issei trato de hacer pero la chica tomo su rostro con sus mano y lo obligo a verla a los ojos, Gasper acerco sus labios y le dio un beso en la nariz haciendo que Issei se sonrojara.

-Espero que seamos muy buenos amigos, Issei-kun~ - dijo la dhampir de forma coqueta haciendo sonrojar a Issei aún más.

Issei trato de mirar abajo pero inmediatamente se arrepintió al ver la zona privada de la vampira haciendo que su rostro se pusiera totalmente rojo y haciendo reír levemente a Gasper.

[Dice la verdad Aibou, e incluso puedo sentir que siente algún tipo de atracción hacia a ti] dijo el dragón cuando sintió la duda en su contenedor.

Issei se esforzó para mirar a Gasper a los ojos – O-ok s-solo p-podrías… N-no se… ¿Usar un poco de ropa interior? ¿Tal vez? – pidió con nervios.

La dhampir solo sonrió - ¿Qué pasa Issei-kun? ¿No te gusta ver mis lindas nalguitas? – pregunto tomando una mano del nekomata y llevándola a su retaguardia haciendo que Issei se congelara.

-¡Gasper! – exclamo Rias levantándose con Akeno a su lado jadeando con el rostro rojo mientras Kiba seguía desviando la mirada mientras Koneko mandaba miradas molestas a la dhampir.

Viendo que Issei no reaccionaba Gasper acerco su rostro al cuello de Issei y dio una pequeña lamida al lugar que había mordido antes haciendo que Issei se tensara e inconscientemente apretara la nalga de la dhampir haciendo que esta gimiera.

-Seremos muy buenos amigos, Ise-kun – dijo Gasper separándose del nekomata.

-H-hai… - contesto el peli-castaño sin comprender que había pasado.

*CRASH*

 **Thou art I… And I am thou…**

 **Tú que has creado un nuevo vinculo…**

 **Que te ayudara a aceptarte a ti mismo…**

 **Y encontrar la respuesta…**

 **Tú que has sido bendecido al crear**

 **Personas de la arcana [Strength]**

Issei regreso en si solo para ver a Rias masajeando su frente con Akeno a su lado riendo levemente, luego paso su mirada a Gasper y una parte de él se arrepintió ya que la dhampira se estaba poniendo su bermuda dándole a Issei un buen vistazo de sus nalgas.

Sintiéndose extraño Issei se sentó con sus manos en su regazo.

-"M-me siento raro" – pensó Issei a lo que Draig suspiro.

[Espero que Blair te de la "charla"] dijo confundiendo un poco a Issei.

-Scavanger-san – llamo Rias a Issei el cual la miro aun con un pequeño sonrojo haciendo que Rias quisiera acariciar sus orejas al igual que hizo Gasper – Sé que no estamos en… los mejores términos pero me gustaría preguntar si… bueno tienes un sacred gear – dijo la hermosa peli roja.

Issei la miro por unos momentos tratando de suprimir su sonrojo sin resultado alguno así que finalmente asintió.

[Aibou espera…] trato de decir Draig pero Issei no alcanzo a escucharlo.

De Issei aparecieron un resplandor verde esmeralda y un resplandor de color violeta y azul, cuando la luz e fue el grupo se sorprendió al ver el Boosted Gear.

-Un Longinos – dijo Kiba impactado.

-¿Qué son esos? – pregunto Gasper apuntando a Issei.

Este confundido llevo sus manos a su rostro y empezó a tocarlo hasta que llego a las orejas y.

[Hya] exclamo una voz femenina haciendo que Issei saltara un poco [¡Pervertido como te atreves a tocar a una chica de esa manera!] regaño.

La voz provenía de un par de pendientes planteados con una gema rosa oscura y un zafiro de color azul claro.

De esto salió una chica de cabello rubio rosado corto con unos grandes ojos, uno color verde con un ovalo rosado y pupila del mismo color y su ojo derecho cubierto por un parche rosa y violeta con forma de corazón, la chica se encontraba usando una boina violeta con rayas azules, un chaleco verde con una playera blanca debajo y finalmente utilizaba una minifalda verde la cual apenas cubría lo necesario dejando ver su ropa interior de rayas moradas.

Todos se quedaron mirando a la figura que flotaba delante de Issei.

[Que pasa, ¿Qué nunca habían visto a una lindura como yo?] Pregunto haciendo una pose linda haciendo su torso hacia delante y haciendo el símbolo de paz.

 **Del otro lado del Globo…**

 **Pizza el Hada…**

En la pizzería el hada se encontraba Morde, Tora, Nameo y los demás todos con vendas en sus cuerpos al igual con ellos se encontraba la mujer que había salvado a Issei comiendo una pizza alegremente.

-Me-e siento h-horrible~ - dijo Hiroki acostado en una banca con un parche en el ojo y el brazo enyesado recibiendo sonidos de dolor de los demás a excepción de Elizabeth la cual seguía comiendo alegremente.

De un momento a otro de Tora salió una luz plateada y apareció un chico de cabello rubio rosado de ojos extraños el cual se puso a mirar a una dirección fijamente.

-¿Qué pasa Tet? – pregunto Tora la cual tenía algunos curitas en el rostro.

[Mi hermana ha despertado] contesto con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio? – pregunto Simba el cual tenía la cola vendada - ¿Dónde? –

[No lo sé, solo puedo sentir que ha despertado, ¡en verdad deseo verla de nuevo!] Exclamo con una gran sonrisa haciendo reír a los demás presentes.

 **De vuelta en el club de lo oculto…**

[Mi nombre es Gippe] se presentó la chica [Soy la hermana menor de Tet el Dios de los juegos y yo soy la Diosa de los sueños o una menor al menos] dijo inflando su pecho con orgullo.

Todos se miraron entre ellos no sabiendo quien era la supuesta deidad pero para no generar problemas decidieron no preguntar más.

-¿Draig… de donde salió Gippe? – pregunto Issei al dragón emperador.

[La verdad no lo sé, desde hace varios años había sentido otra presencia en tu interior pero hasta hace poco empezó a hacerse más fuerte] contesto Draig mentalmente haciendo asentir a Issei.

-[¡Es un placer conocerte!] Dijo Gippe poniéndose delante de Issei [¡Espero que seamos amigos!] exclamo llevando sus manos a las orejas de Issei y empezaron a acariciarlas.

El nekomata se sonrojo e hizo que la chica regresara al sacred gear [¡Oh! ¡Vamos!] se quejó la chica al verse nuevamente.

Rias la cual se había quedado en shock regreso en sí y tosiendo falsamente llamando la atención del grupo.

-Dejando las sorpresas de lado, Scavanger-san ya has entregado casi todos los panfletos supongo que puedo informarte tu siguiente trabajo – explico – Lo que nosotros hacemos ahora es contestar cuando las personas no llaman y antes de que lo digas no, no acostumbramos a tomar las almas de las personas – dijo viendo que Issei estaba abriendo la boca.

-O… ok – dijo Issei pensando si había sido tan transparente.

-Cuando vallas con los que te invoquen tu principal objetivo es hacer un pacto con ellos y el pago por tus servicios te lo indicara la misma tablet, puede que alguna vez diga que el pago es su alma pero eso es porque no todas las almas tienen el mismo valor – explico la peli-roja.

Akeno camino hacia Issei con la intención de poner la marca del clan Gremory pero apenas se acercó Issei le siseo y se alejó un poco confundiendo a la hermosa pelinegra.

-Etto, Buchou, Akeno-san si no les importa yo pondré la marca – se ofreció Kiba entendiendo a Issei perfectamente al principio el también prefería mantener su distancia de la pervertida adolecente.

Akeno frunció el ceño sin notar como Koneko y Gasper sonrieron con burla mientras Rias reía por lo bajo. Suspirando Akeno le dio la herramienta a Kiba el cual procedió a ponerle la marca a Issei en la palma de su mano derecha.

-Ahora con eso puedes tele transportarte usando los círculos mágicos del clan Gremory, lo cual te ayudara a moverte a lugares que estén resguardados con la magia del clan Gremory – explico esperando a que Issei asintiera.

-"Pero ya puedo hacer eso, después de todo los "atajos" son como pequeña grietas dimensionales que me llevan a cualquier lado que conozca e incluso a los que no… pero corro el riesgo de terminar enterrado en una pared" – pensó Issei recordando como Sans que enterrado en un árbol cuando salieron del subsuelo.

-Al principio yo o Rias te asignaremos algunos trabajos, pero cuando crees algunos contratos sentirás cuando te llamen – dijo Akeno poniendo su granito de arena pero solo recibió otro siseo del nekomata haciendo que la peli negra suspirara.

-Te lo mereces pechugona – susurro Gasper chocando los cinco con Koneko.

Rias solo rio por lo bajo al ver a su reina, dirigió su mirada nuevamente a Issei y una leve sensación de culpa lleno su pecho, tal vez, si no hubiera actuado tan bruscamente quizá su relación con Issei ahora sería diferente o al menos un poco más amistosa

Saliendo de sus pensamientos la voluptuosa peli roja miro como Issei hablaba con Kiba de una manera bastante animada, al menos parecía no detestar a los demás miembros, solo a ella y Akeno.

Las horas empezaron a correr mientras Rias continuaba su trabajo mientras mandaba una que otra mirada a Issei el cual se encontraba hablado con Gasper tratando de tocar las orejas de Issei cada cierto tiempo.

*Jin-Jin NYA~*

Se escuchó desde el bolsillo de Issei haciendo que todos miraran a Issei haciendo que este se sonrojara un poco rápidamente saco su celular de color verde el cual tiene unas figuritas colgadas siendo estas un pequeño corazón morado y un cuchillo con una gota de sangre cayendo.

{I-kun nos vamos ya a casa, logramos convencer a Ninjin de que fuera a casa nos vemos mañana en clase – Frisk}

Issei sonrió un poco para luego ver el siguiente mensaje.

{Issei hemos terminado las "actividades" del club las chicas junto con Lira iremos a comprar helados, te llevaremos uno con cariño y besitos ? – Crona}

Una vez vio ambos mensajes contesto rápidamente y guardo nuevamente su móvil tratando de ignorar la sonrisa divertida de Kiba.

Después de un rato el símbolo Gremory del suelo empezó a brillar levemente haciendo que Rias se ponga de pie y se pare al lado de este.

-Bien Scavanger-san es hora de que hagas tu primer trabajo, puedo sentir que la persona es nueva ya que no está llamando a nadie en específico – dijo Rias mirando al nekomata Rias le dio a Issei un contrato – Si todo sale bien y desean hacer un contrato diles que firmen eso no les costara su alma ni nada de eso – explico haciendo que Issei asintiera y se parara en el medio del círculo.

De un momento a otro Issei fue engullido en una luz carmesí y desapareció del salón del club.

 **[:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3]**

Cuando Issei abrió los ojos se encontraba en una sala con algunos cuadros y varias fotos de una pareja y en varias aparecían un par de niños o jóvenes.

-¡Oh! – exclamo una voz femenina un poco rasposa.

Cuando Issei se giró se encontró con una mujer mayor de baja estatura un poco encorvada, su cabello era completamente gris y su rostro mostraba varias arrugas, la señora se encontraba usando un vestido verde con un mandil pero lo que más llamo la atención de Issei fue la mirada llena de amabilidad de la señora.

Saliendo de su estupor Issei se presentó – H-hola mi nombre es Issei y soy un miembro de la casa Gremory – se presentó un poco nervioso haciendo que la mujer riera con calma.

-No tienes por qué estar nervioso cariño, mi nombre es Chiasa, es un placer conocerte – dijo la mujer acercándose y dándole la mano a Issei.

Issei paso el tiempo con Chiasa ambos cenaron y luego se sentaron en el sofá donde la mujer le conto a Issei que su marido había fallecido hace ya varios años y como sus hijos vivían en el extranjero y no podan visitarla muy a menudo, mientras ambos hablaban Issei sintió algo acercarse, mirando por la ventana noto una figura moverse.

-¿Issei-kun que sucede? – pregunto la mujer a lo que Issei sonrió.

-Nada, no se preocupe – contesto con una sonrisa.

La mujer sonrió de vuelta y se puso de pie empezando a caminar hacia la cocina cuando empezó a caer hacia atrás, pero antes de que tocara el suelo fue sujetada por Issei el cual la puso en el sillón.

Issei miro a la mujer durmiente y sin dudarlo camino hacia el pasillo principal de la casa donde se escuchaban los forcejeos para que repentinamente un par de agujeros aparecieron en la chapa haciendo que la puerta se abriera lentamente.

-Tsk, maldición esto sería más fácil si esa maldita no hubiera desaparecido, por lo menos podre saciarme un poco con quien… ¿eh? – su monologo termino cuando sintió como era levantado del suelo y antes de que pudiera reaccionar atravesó el pasillo entero y derribo la pared.

El hombre de cabello blanco se levantó lentamente soltando un gruñido de dolor miro adelante solo para ver un hueso ir a gran velocidad contra él, con reflejos sobre humanos ladeo la cabeza evitando el ataque que acabaría con él.

-Freed Selllzen, te encuentras entro algunos de los sujetos que Grigori quiere de vuelta – dijo Issei tratando de esconder su temor al ver al hombre tan peligroso.

-Eh… así que sabes de mí, pues yo también se de ti, Issei Scavanger Gaster, eres un pez gordo por el simple hecho de quien es tu padre, puede que esos dos caídos débiles desaparecieran y los demás exorcistas me traicionaran, pero si te llevo estoy seguro que él me recompensara – dijo el demente padre levantando su pistola y apretando el gatillo.

Issei un poco acostumbrado a la velocidad logro esquivar todo apenas.

-Balas de luz… - susurro Issei sabiendo que un solo tiro de esos podría dañarlo de forma bestial.

[Aibou, ¿necesitas ayuda?] Pregunto el dragón.

-¨No, no debo ser tan dependiente de tu poder, si las cosas se ponen difíciles te usare¨- contesto mentalmente.

Issei flexiono las rodillas y brazos manteniendo sus manos abiertas dejando ver como sus uñas crecían levemente, el primero en lanzarse fue Freed con su espada de luz Issei no queriendo saber que se sentiría tocar la luz esquivo el ataque para luego lanzar un arañazo el cual apenas corto un poco la ropa del hombre, Freed movió su pistola y disparo cinto tiros Issei salto a tiempo quedando sobre la cabeza de Freed donde aprovecho para patear el rostro del padre.

Issei se dio la vuelta rápidamente y ataco a sus rodillas haciendo que el peli blanco se quejara un poco, no perdió tiempo en contra atacar pateando al nekomata en el rostro y lanzándolo hacia atrás, Freed rápidamente corrió hacia Issei el cual estiro la mano haciendo aparecer huesos azules transparentes delante del padre el cual los ignoro y atravesó rápidamente para solo detenerse y abrazarse a sí mismo debido a la gran cantidad de dolor que sintió en su interior. Antes de que pudiera moverse nuevamente fue envuelto en energía azul y lanzado al aire perdiéndose entre las sombras.

-¡Maldiciooooooooon! – grito Freed perdiéndose entre la noche.

Una vez Issei se aseguró de que no estaba cerca soltó un suspiro y giro para ver la destrucción.

-¿Cómo voy a arreglar esto? – pregunto al aire.

[Yo puedo ayudar si quieres] dijo Gippe con los pendientes materializándose.

-¿Cómo? – pregunto Issei.

[Mi poder no está orientada para el combate, pero con suficiente imaginación puedes hacer lo que sea, desde crear algo para que te ayude a pelear o reparar una pared y puerta] contesto.

-Ok… - dijo Issei pensando en las posibilidades y su lado más alegre en las formas en las que se podría divertir – ¿Cómo uso tus habilidades? – pregunto.

[Solo concéntrate, piensa en lo que quieres y yo me encargare del resto] contesto Gippe.

Issei respiro profundamente y luego miro la pared y en un parpadear esta había regresado a su estado normal, el nekomata parpadeo confundido esperaba algo más… impresionante.

[Lamento no ser impresionante] dijo Gippe haciendo reir un poco a Draig.

Despues de reparar también la puerta Issei regreso a la sala y espero a que Chiasa despertara, una vez despertó ambos se despidieron después de que la mujer sellara un contrato con Issei, el nekomata decidió ir a casa, ya mañana le diría a Rias lo que había pasado.

Al aparecer en su casa se encontró con todas las luces apagadas así que fue directamente a su habitación donde se encontró a las chicas dormidas y Michino acostado en la cama igualmente Issei se cambió rápidamente y se recostó tomando a Michino y abrazándolo haciendo que el minino murmurara entre sueños.

Issei lentamente fue llevado al mundo de los sueños el nekomata esperando tener un buen sueño.

 **[:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3]**

Issei abrió los ojos para encontrarse a sí mismo en un extraño lugar, todo estaba hecho de dulce desde los árboles que eran troncos de menta con hojas de chocolate, el pasto que era pistache, las nubes que parecían algodón de azúcar, a lo lejos podía ver unas montañas heladas las cuales eran bolas de nieve gigantescas las cuales parecían brillar levemente.

-¡Corran! ¡Corran! – grito una voz masculina.

Issei se giró para ver a varios adolecentes que Issei reconoció como el equipo de karate de la academia corriendo con expresiones de terror en sus rostros, fuertes pasos fue lo que se empezó a escuchar en toda la zona, del suelo empezaron a aparecer varias manchas negras que empezaron a tomar distintas formas.

-¡Esta aquí! – grito uno de ellos.

Issei miro en dirección en la que los pasos se escuchaban, de entre los arboles de dulce apareció un enorme oso blanco con patas monstruosas con grandes uñas amarillas, su mandíbula era gigante con dientes extremadamente afilados el pelaje del oso parecía hecho de agujas pero lo que más asusto a Issei fue lo que estaba encima del animal.

Una chica de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color de cabello largo con dos mechones cubriendo sus pechos y pezones, el cuerpo de la chica se encontraba enterrado en la bestia dejando ver solo su torso y una parte de sus brazos.

- **¿A dónde van…? –** pregunto con voz sombría como si fuera un eco.

- **La diversión apenas comienza… -** dijo con la mirada baja - **¡HYYYYYAAAAAA! –** grito haciendo que el suelo se estremeciera y las sombras la imitaran, la chica abrió sus ojos dejando ver unos ojos amarillos con su cuerpo siendo rodeado por una energía morada.

 **[:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3]**

Issei abrió los ojos soltando un jadeo, sentía su cuerpo empapado en sudor miro hacia abajo para ver a Michino durmiendo profundamente y a su lado Ninjin también profundamente dormida, girando su rostro vio como apenas eran la cuatro de la mañana, aun temblando miro hacia arriba y suspiro tratando de calmarse.

-Tanto para una noche tranquila… - susurro sin dejar de sudar.

 **Próximo capitulo…**

 **Avance;**

 **-La conozco es una chica del club de literatura y encargada de la biblioteca –**

 **-Había escuchado rumores de que era molestada… pero no a este nivel –**

 **-Pensar que gente como ellos vienen a nuestra escuela –**

 **-Me trae muy malos recuerdos –**

 **-Ninjin no entiende muy bien todo esto, ¿Dónde estamos? –**

 **-Issei-sama, ¿Qué piensa? –**

 **-… En serio… ¿Deberíamos ayudarlos…? –**

 **Capítulo 7; Sueños de Purgación.**

 **[:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3]**

 **Bueno aquí esta, lamento la tardanza de todo julio, la siguiente actualización sera Naruko la Kitsune: Make a Splash aunque no puedo decir para cuando con exactitud, espero que les gustara el capitulo y nos leemos luego miau~**

 **Atte: Morde The Cat**


End file.
